


Regalo perfecto

by SebbyPhantomhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Shotacon, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbyPhantomhive/pseuds/SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: El atento mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive está consternado al sentir como un pequeño ser crece en su interior, lo que más le sorprende es con quien deberá compartir esta inesperada paternidad.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Ciel Phantomhive actual contratista de un demonio que se hace llamar Sebastian Michaelis, nombre que este pequeño humano le dio cuando formaron su contrato a la luz deslumbrante del amanecer hace cuatro años. Largos años de extraña convivencia entre un demonio y un humano, era demasiado tiempo juntos para un contrato usual, era la divagación de Sebastian, quien esperaba ansioso que su presa alcanzara el punto de exquisitez para consumir su deliciosa alma, por eso no daba mucha importancia en los años invertidos si al final saciaría su hambre con creces.

Jugar al mayordomo no era tan molesto como parecía, eso le sacó de su aburrida rutina de demonio, aprender nuevas habilidades y le permitía conocer mejor a los seres humanos, era todo un aprendizaje en su larga existencia. Una buena comida junto a una buena experiencia de vida no estaba mal, pensaba para si mismo. 

Este día martes parecía ser como cualquier otro, sin ninguna novedad en las actividades comunes del mayordomo infernal.

—Joven amo, le traje el té de la tarde ¿Terminó de leer los informes de la compañía? —Era la conversación que iniciaba el demonio con charola en mano cuando entraba al despacho de su joven señor, quien apenas le dirigió una enfuruñada mirada, dando entender que era lo que hacía en ese momento con papeles en mano— Lamento interrumpir su lectura, dejaré esto aquí y me retiraré. 

El atento mayordomo ya no se complicaba la existencia con los gestos malhumorados de su amo, los entendía cual si fuera un lenguaje entre los dos. Comenzó a servirle el té a un costado del escritorio, dejándolo cerca se disponía a retirarse sin decir más, sabía que no habría palabras de agradecimiento por su servicio porque simplemente ese era su trabajo. 

La delgada silueta del mayordomo se encaminaba a la puerta con su paso firme de siempre pero no alcanzó a llegar porque sintió como la mirada se le nubló completamente, todo su alrededor se distorsionó también. Confundido por este repentino cambio, sentía perder fuerza en su cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo se desplomaba al suelo alfombrado del despacho de su joven amo que le llamaba, su voz era como un eco lejano, poco a poco perdió la conciencia en medio de ese llamado de preocupación.

Un par de minutos después Sebastian abría lentamente los ojos, lo primero que observó fue el rostro cercano de su amo que parecía preocupado y eso era extraño ¿Había muerto acaso? Pensaba burlonamente mientras trataba de entender que le había sucedido.

—Si esta es una broma tuya juro que te mataré... —Era la manera del conde para disimular su preocupación, no era para menos, su demonio se había desmayado de repente, pensó que no despertaría; ya estaba a punto de llamar a los demás para que le ayudaran pero este recobró la conciencia antes de hacerlo— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué pasó? Se supone que tú no te enfermas. 

—Se supone que no... Tampoco entiendo que me pasó, que vergonzoso desplomarme así. ¿Dónde quedó mi estética de mayordomo? —Murmuró avergonzado el demonio sentándose trataba de recoger la charola, veía como parte del agua tibia estaba mojando la alfombra a su costado. 

—Deja eso... —El conde lo regañaba mientras quitaba la charola de sus manos temblorosas, no había visto en ese estado a su demonio, no al menos sin una herida aparente— ¿Estás bien? No puedes morirte antes que yo. 

—No pretendo morir con hambre... Tranquilo solo iré a descansar un par de minutos, recuperaré fuerzas y volveré como si nada. 

El demonio con una forzada sonrisa hablaba tratando de minimizar el asunto, levantándose se disponía a marcharse, Ciel trató de detenerlo pero tampoco quería mostrarse demasiado preocupado, era vergonzoso. Solo lo vio caminar a paso lento para salir del despacho.

El demonio se sentía enfermo, caminando por el pasillo todo parecía moverse a su paso, tambaleante llegó a su habitación, no quería que nadie lo viera en ese patético estado de vulnerabilidad. Inquieto permaneció en su cama unos minutos pensando lo que sucedía en su cuerpo. Cerrando los ojos pretendía dormir, solo quería dejar de pensar unos segundos, parecía que la cabeza le estallaría del dolor, en medio del silencio sintió como una tenue voz algo aguda parecía hablarle, como eco susurrante en su interior. 

—Oye... ¿Cuándo vas a sentirme? 

Sebastian abrió los ojos de nuevo, miraba a todos lados sin moverse de la cama, ¿Estaba enloqueciendo? ¿No devorar un alma en tanto tiempo le estaba afectando? ¿Alguien le estaba jugando una muy mala broma? 

—Papi... no me ignores... — Esa voz en su interior de nuevo le habló, se levantó de un sobresalto al oírlo, al parecer había perdido la cordura— No estás loco... 

Esa pequeña voz le advertía, parecía leer sus pensamientos, Sebastian estaba confundido y debía admitir que un poco asustado, no podía ser lo que pensaba. Un pequeño ser se estaba gestando dentro suyo ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Preguntas que lo atormentaban mientras trataba de sentirlo al tocarse su cuerpo, suponía que por estar en forma humana estaba creciendo en su vientre. 

Finalmente lo halló al palparse con un poco de presión, sentía una calidez emanar en la parte baja de su vientre. 

—Me concebiste hace dos semanas, ¿Lo recuerdas? —Decía esa vocecita que perdía fuerza— La parte de mi naturaleza humana me hará perder comunicación contigo. Nos vemos pronto.

Esa voz parecía más lejana hasta que desapareció en esa despedida, Sebastian tenía cierto conocimiento sobre el apareamiento de demonios, creyó que el no era esa clase de demonio además no estaba en el infierno, era imposible que hubiera logrado concebir un hijo, sin la ayuda de otro demonio. Se pellizcó tratando de despertar de esta pesadilla pero no era un mal sueño era su realidad, porque aún podía percibir esa calidez en su interior. 

—¿Dos semanas? ¿Naturaleza humana? —Murmuraba tratando de entender mientras caminaba ansioso de un lado para el otro en su habitación. Entonces una idea cruzó por su trastornada cabeza, tan descabellada idea como la que de ese niño habló desde su interior. 

Un niño parte humano y demonio crecía dentro suyo de eso estaba seguro, podía sentirlo. Ahora... ¿Cómo le diría a su joven amo lo de este embarazo? Y lo peor era... ¿Cómo decirle que ese niño era suyo también?


	2. Roce

Sebastian Michaelis permaneció en silencio en su cama unos minutos, no solía agobiarse con facilidad pero no podía asimilar todo este asunto sin evitar sentir la presión de lo que esto significaba, los grandes cambios que habrían en su ahora más miserable existencia. ¿Cómo debía afrontar este asunto debidamente? No había una forma debida, le resultaba incómodo y sobre todo bastante vergonzoso, un demonio de su casta embarazado por un mocoso de catorce años, era simplemente ridículo.

La frustración fue el primer signo para iniciar la aceptación de este complicado asunto, empuñando sus manos golpeaba la cama con enojo, cerrando los ojos su mente parecía sumergirse en un recuerdo.

Dos semanas antes.

—¡Joven amo...! —Era el grito de Sebastian con aparente desespero al observar como su contratista era lanzado desde ese acantilado, estaba a unos metros de distancia, parecía imposible alcanzarlo, imposible en su forma humana. El ambiente se tornó oscuro, tétrico a su ágil paso, el demonio en ese abismo se sumergía, su presencia oscura, siniestra y sin forma, tomaba a su amo inconsciente lo envolvía con fuerza entre las sombras espesas que de su ser emanaba. 

Cayendo en ese abismo por unos segundos sus cuerpos se fundieron, Ciel parecía estar sin aliento, Sebastian se paralizó al sentir su alma perder calidez, el alma que tanto anheló devorar simplemente se desvanecía entre sus perversas garras. No podría comerla si el pacto no se había cumplido, no era el hacía las cosas, su estricta estética de demonio. Por reglas infernales esta alma perdería su exquisita esencia de devorarla ahora, sería solo basura, un despojo sin sabor ¿Tanto esfuerzo por nada? Se reprochó frustrado para si mismo mientras venciendo la gravedad volvían a la superficie. 

Sebastian en su demoniaca forma daba aliento a su joven amo para que no muriera, era una especie de beso sin malicia entre dos seres tan diferentes que en otras circunstancias no se hubieran permitido tal molesto acercamiento. Un shinigami a unos pasos aguardaba con una burlona sonrisa mientras fijo observaba tal desesperado acto del demonio por su "comida".

—Deja que se vaya... Deja su alma descansar en paz.

El demonio ignoró su sugerencia, no permitiría que ese entrometido shinigami se llevara esa valiosa alma que anhelaba devorar en algún momento no ahora. Con alivio notó como Ciel empezó a toser, recuperando la conciencia bastante confundido no entendía que había sucedido; lo último que recordaba fue como alguien de siniestra forma lo atacó en su cama en la madrugada. Observaba como Sebastian volvía a su falsa forma humana, notó en su alrededor como ya era de día, quizás temprano todavía sobre todo no era su habitación. ¿Había sido secuestrado de nuevo? Que vulnerable se sentía, frustración que se reflejaba en su mirada esquiva, su ceño fruncido y su silencio evidente.

—Solo pasaba por aquí, no iba a llevarme su alma. Lamento el susto, demonio. 

Dijo en tono socarrón este shinigami interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado. Sebastian vio como este se marchaba, a su alrededor buscaba al extraño que había secuestrado a su amo, ese que le hizo un poco difícil la búsqueda porque tardó algunas horas en hallarlos. No entendía el motivo de este extraño secuestro, había algo extraño en todo esto. ¿Qué querían de su amo? ¿Qué le hicieron en esas horas de perdido? 

Fin del recuerdo 

Sebastian ahora parecía entender que era lo que quizás estuvo detrás de ese extraño acontecimiento hace dos semanas pero ¿Quién jugaría de esta manera con ellos? ¿Era una broma o castigo del infierno? Como sea ahora se avergonzaba más por la forma en que suponía fue concebido ese niño en su interior, ni siquiera fue resultado de una entrega de placer físico para jactarse. Un aparente roce inofensivo entre su demoníaco ser y su contratista humano de vibrante alma ayudaron a formar esta nueva forma de vida, pequeño ser que compartía las dos naturalezas. 

Suspiró profundo antes de levantarse de la cama, ante todo su estricta estética de mayordomo no le permitía seguir recostado en horas de trabajo, sentía la cabeza estallarle aún así debía seguir en sus labores. Decidió no decirle nada todavía a su amo con respecto al pequeño asunto, no hasta el mismo asimilarlo o al menos entenderlo para afrontarlo con algo de dignidad.

Con el orgullo herido, lleno de vergüenza, frustrado, confundido y enfermo, pretendió cada día por dos semanas que nada le sucedía, aún así su perceptivo amo intuía que algo su demonio le escondía, imperceptibles cambios en su actitud habitual lo hacían sospechar que algo le ocurría. 

—¿Sigues enfermo? —Cuestionó el conde al ver como su mayordomo palidecía un poco cuando servía la cena esa noche. 

—Yo no he estado enfermo pero agradezco su preocupación en este su humilde servidor. 

—¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Finges no estar enfermo pero noto como palideces o pierdes la agilidad de repente en estos días y todo empezó desde que te desmayaste hace dos semanas. Si estás enfermo debes decirmelo. 

Sebastian esbozó en sus labios una forzada sonrisa, sabía lo que su amo diría ahora, al parecer había llegado el momento más bochornoso de su demoníaca vida. 

—Dime lo que tienes y no me mientas, es una orden. —Ciel disfrutaba siempre al forzar a su demonio a someterse a sus caprichos por una simple frase, sonreía jactancioso por tener este poder sobre él, un poderoso demonio sometido a un frágil humano.

El malhumorado mayordomo odiaba esa sonrisa, y en este momento la odiaba más que nunca, decidió que la borraría con la confesión que haría, ese secreto que había estado ocultando. 

—Estoy esperando a su hijo y no es broma. 

Aclaró con absoluta que no caia en la posibilidad de broma y como lo predijo, el conde borró su sonrisa solo que la cambió por una mueca de enojo.

—¡Dije que no me mientas...! ¡¿Ahora debo aclararte que tampoco hagas bromas estúpidas?! —Le regañaba.

—No puedo mentirle y no puedo hacer bromas de este suceso desafortunado. —Le aclaró con tal seriedad que no habría por qué dudarlo, Ciel impávido no entendía, en su mente trataba de comprender esa aclaración entonces notó como su mayordomo palidecía más y se tambaleaba— Me disculpo por esto...

Dijo en un tenue susurro para caer desplomado al suelo de nuevo, un inesperado desmayo provocado quizás por la presión del momento o simplemente era un síntoma de ese embarazo que le restaba fuerza a su ahora frágil cuerpo.


	3. Suyo

Ciel Phantomhive no podía imaginar verse en una situación así, preocupado llamando a sus otros sirvientes al ver como su mayordomo ahora yacía en el suelo insconciente. Con pequeñas patadas lo obligaba a que se levantara pero este no hacia caso y parecía no estar jugando, porque ni por una tan estúpida broma se expondría de esta manera ¿Verdad? El joven pensó para si mismo mientras veía a los demás entrar presurosos al comedor ante su llamado.

—¡Joven amo, ya mató a Sebastian!

Exclamó Bard al entrar y ver la inusual escena, los demás también lo pensaron pero ninguno era tan atrevido para expresarlo como lo hacía el rubio cocinero. Sus compañeros con la mirada le pedían que se callara al notar el gesto malhumorado de su amo ante la insinuación.

—Solo ayudenme a llevarlo a su habitación. —Dio la orden el conde tratando de no mostrarse muy contrariado entonces pensaba que era cierto lo de ese embarazo. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Un demonio simulando ser su mayordomo tendría un bebé? ¿Cómo pasó aquello? Eran sus dudas mientras caminaba tras sus sirvientes que llevaban al desmayado hombre de traje negro, no los seguiría de no ser porque quería aclarar este asunto cuando su demonio despertara. 

—Deberíamos llamar a un doctor sino despierta en unos minutos— Sugería Tanaka preocupado al ver como el hábil mayordomo no despertaba. Ciel escuchó su sugerencia pero lo ignoró sutilmente porque sabía que no podía hacer aquello, a menos que llamara a un doctor infernal. Llegaron a la sencilla habitación del mayordomo, donde lo recostaron en su cama, todos aguardaban la decisión del conde sobre lo que debían hacer.

Ciel no tuvo que pensar mucho una excusa para evitar llamar a un médico porque su mayordomo en un sobresalto despertó de repente, los demás aliviados veían como un tambaleante Sebastian se ponía de pie, este se notaba apenado al mostrarse vulnerable frente a los demás que no le apartaban la mirada.

—Lamento este inconveniente, joven amo ¿Terminó de comer?— Murmuró en voz baja.

—Si, terminé de comer viéndote tirado en el suelo como alfombra —Con sarcasmo el conde respondió ante la tonta duda del mayordomo— Necesito hablar con Sebastian, vayan a recoger la mesa. 

Les ordenó, un "Si, Señor" fue lo que escucharon al unísono amo y mayordomo de los sirvientes que se retiraron algo recelosos, dejándolos a solas. 

—¿Qué fue eso? —Con molestia a manera de regaño cuestionó el joven a su demonio, quien solo desvió la mirada y dio un fuerte suspiro, un suspiro de resignación. 

—Se lo dije antes de perder la conciencia pero creo que deberíamos salir, no es correcto que un amo esté en la habitación de un simple sirviente. 

—Dices que tendrás un bebé y te preocupas por unas estúpidas formalidades —Le regañó con seriedad— Bueno... Si es cierto lo de ese embarazo aún no puedo creerte, si esto es una broma tuya te ordeno que la dejes porque resulta bastante molesta.

—No sabe cuanto me alegraría decir que es una broma, si a usted le molesta imagínese a mi, yo no pedí esto.

Ciel notó por el tono de voz de su mayordomo que hablaba en serio, la frustración era evidente en su rostro palidecido notando que más que frustrado parecía enojado. Aunque la situación era extraña empezó a creerla al ver su semblante, antes no había visto esa expresión en su demonio falsamente expresivo, parecía sincero en este sentir, eso era aún más extraño.

—Entonces explícame ¿Cómo diablos tendrás un hijo? ¿Los demonios pueden dar vida aunque son seres inmundos llenos de oscuridad? 

Sebastian en medio de su frustración esbozó una menuda sonrisa ante las dudas matizadas de desprecio de su joven amo. No le ofendían sus palabras, el mismo era consciente de la inmundicia de su propia naturaleza pero que irónico era que su joven contratista lo mencionara, cuando él estaba tan "inmundo" como un demonio. 

—Joven amo... No quiero hablar al respecto, no por ahora, aún me cuesta asimilar este asunto y han pasado dos semanas desde que lo supe así que no creo que usted logre entenderlo.

Ciel malhumorado suspiró, cuanto fastidio le provocaba cuando su demonio era esquivo y no respondía a sus dudas, además ¿Qué insinuaba con esa mirada que le dedicó al decir lo último ¿Qué le estaba ocultando?

—No pregunté si querías decírmelo o no, era una orden implícita de tu amo así que responde.

—¿Podemos hablar después? No me siento bien ahora. —Aún pálido el demonio le pedía mientras volvía a sentarse al filo la cama, se sentía realmente enfermo, patético estado que se le estaba dificultando ocultar. 

—¿Por qué te afecta tanto esto? Las mujeres soportan un embarazo y no se ven tan mal como tú. 

—Es como usted dijo, soy oscuridad represento la muerte, la inmundicia y ahora en mi interior crece vida, eso me enferma, atenta a mi naturaleza, me debilita, más si esta vida es mitad humana, absorbe gran parte de mi energía, esa es la diferencia entre una mujer embarazada y yo. 

Algo molesto el mayordomo aclaró,  
Ciel se sorprendió con la última aclaración, su demonio se había enredado con un humano, esos mismos humanos que él despreciaba, a quienes veía solo como una fuente de alimento. Su curiosidad despertó ¿Quién había seducido a su demonio? ¿Un hombre? ¿Una mujer? Apenas si entendía de esos asuntos y ahora Sebastian lo complicaba más, su mirada reflejaba confusión, aunque pretendía comprender el tema de las relaciones para no parecer tonto, su orgullo estaba ante todo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, el ambiente se tornó incómodo entre los dos, Ciel queriendo preguntar y Sebastian solo queriendo acabar este asunto de una vez, que esta horrible pesadilla terminara pero... ¿Por qué era el único en padecer esta humillación? Este niño no era solo suyo, el padre de su hijo estaba a unos pasos pensando quien sabe que tonterías, ese mocoso odioso que bajo extrañas y misteriosas circunstancias ayudó que ese niño se formara en su interior, en sus labios esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa antes de romper ese incómodo silencio.

—¿Quiere saber sobre el humano que me ayudó a concebir a este niño? —Sebastian le cuestionó sin borrar esa natural sonrisa perversa suya, veía como su amo dudoso asentía con la cabeza, era obvio que él quería saber aunque este no confiaba nada en esa sonrisa que su mayordomo le dedicaba. 

—Dime... Porque debemos tratar de resolver este asunto de una vez.

—Claro usted debe ayudar a resolverlo ya que es quien está involucrado directamente en el "asunto".

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver con eso? —Confundido el conde preguntó ante la insinuación de su demonio, frunciendo el ceño exigía una pronta respuesta.

—Porque este niño es suyo, ni siquiera hemos intimado sexualmente pero es su hijo también y ya que no puede mentirle debe saber que hablo en serio.

Fue la respuesta sin reparo alguno de Sebastian, quien entre el agobio experimentado en los últimos días se complacía al ver el gesto de su joven amo sorprendido, notando como sus mejillas se teñían en un tenue sonrojo. Ciel no podía creer lo que escuchó, era una completa estupidez, nadie puede embarazarse de esa manera ¿O si? Simplemente no podía siquiera imaginar la idea que tendría un hijo con el maldito demonio que toleraba solo por el vil contrato que los unía.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-


	4. Responsabilidad

El temible conde Phantomhive quedó estupefacto ante tal inesperada revelación de su demonio, quien disfrutaba en silencio ver su gesto de confusión. El verlo avergonzado y ruborizado era su malicioso deleite, pensaba como pocos conocían esos gestos de bochorno de su amo, este que siempre con afán trataba de mostrarse como un frío adulto sin corazón frente a los demás. 

Sin embargo detrás de su frialdad un niño tímido se escondía, conocía bien ese rasgo en su personalidad que trataba de ocultar pero ese era motivo de burla de vez en cuando. Una repentina bofetada en su mejilla fue lo que sintió sacándolo abruptamente de sus "profundos" pensamientos. 

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo, estás yendo contra lo que convenimos! ¡No me mientas!

Era el regaño que escuchó el demonio sintiendo como su mejilla ardía por ese golpe, si había algo que odiaba era que este mocoso atrevidamente lo golpeara y más molestia le provocaba el no poder devolverle la bofetada. 

—Ya le aclaré el asunto de que no estoy jugando que no puedo mentirle. No jugaría con algo que podría invalidar nuestro contrato ¿Perder mi inversión de tiempo en usted? No soy tan idiota para hacer este tipo de broma —Un poco molesto Sebastian le aclaró mientras fijó su mirada en el joven que incrédulo se negaba a creer esa locura. 

Ciel dio un fuerte suspiro para calmarse, no podía alterarse como lo estaba haciendo así que decidió calmarse porque si su demonio jugaba justamente le estaba dando lo que quería al reaccionar de esta manera.

—Así que... —Con seriedad el conde pretendía dar inicio a tan extraña conversación— Supuestamente ese niño es mío también ¿Cómo se supone que sucedió? Apenas si hay contacto físico entre nosotros porque no creo que ahora se tenga hijos por vestir a alguien. 

Un poco sarcástico dijo ya que el contacto diario entre ellos era ese, el de vestirlo, Sebastian no estaba de humor para su sarcasmo así que suspirando solo le contó la manera en la que suponía ocurrió este embarazo. Ciel dudaba pero viendo su seriedad creía un poco tan descabellada forma de concebir un hijo. ¿Unos roces forzados de labios? ¿Eso bastó? Pensaba apenado al imaginar lo sucedido ese día, su demonio había probado sus labios. 

—¿Estás seguro? —El conde levemente sonrojado cuestionó. 

—¿Seguro de qué? ¿Del embarazo? O ¿Cómo lo concebimos? 

El demonio cuestionó malhumorado, se reservaría de contarle sobre la voz del pequeño que le habló hace dos semanas alertando su existencia, no era el momento de aclararlo quizás después lo haría. ¿Después? Eso implicaba un futuro, se quedó callado un poco abrumado pensando en como su futuro era incierto ahora. 

—No sé... El embarazo. —Replicó nervioso.

—Puedo sentirlo dentro mío... ¿Quiere tocarlo? Tal vez si lo siente acabamos con su incertidumbre—Sugería Sebastian, conociendo a su amo sabía que se negaría ante el contacto físico pero se sorprendió de inmediato al ver como él le afirmaba con un leve movimiento de cabeza su sugerencia. 

El mayordomo levantó un poco su camisa, desabrochando su pantalón lo bajaba un poco, el joven al ver lo que hacía se ruborizó un poco más. 

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —Ciel le cuestionó avergonzado algo alterado, Sebastian esbozó una forzada sonrisa porque intuía sus pensamientos insanos reflejados en ese bochorno suyo.

—El niño está aquí —Aclaró señalando con un dedo la parte baja de su vientre— Lo podrá sentir mejor con mi piel desnuda, no sé que clase de pensamientos tuvo pero le aclaro que lo que menos desearía ahora es que tengamos intimidad, lo que me atrae de usted es su alma no su cuerpo. 

—No pensé eso que crees... —Le aclaró molesto el joven— Y debes saber que nada me atrae de ti, no tienes nada bueno que ofrecerme o que me interese, eres un simple peón en mi juego.

Sebastian sonrió al oír esa respuesta que evidenciaba el orgullo a flor de piel de su contratista, siempre a la defensiva y no lo culpaba después de todo lo que pasó a tan corta edad. Aun así no se tomaría la molestia de refutarle porque eso era continuar una discusión sin sentido.

—¿Va a tocar o no? 

Cuestionó Sebastian, su amo titubeante se acercaba, se notaba nervioso entre más rompían distancia. Ya cerca de su demonio estiró la mano para palpar la piel que cobijaba a ese supuesto hijo suyo. 

Tocó despacio con su mano derecha, se sentía cálida la piel de Sebastian haciéndolo sonrojar un poco más, llevó su otra mano a la frente de su demonio, tratando de comparar la temperatura entre ambas partes corporales.

—Parece que tuvieras solo fiebre en tu vientre. ¿Esa calidez es el bebé? 

Sebastian sentía el suave tacto de su joven amo acariciar sobre su piel a la vez escuchaba su curiosa pregunta.

—Si, es él... Y se mueve más con tu caricia. ¿Lo sientes?

—¡No te estoy acariciando! —Ciel refunfuñó apenado— Pero si lo siento, es cálido se siente como el latir tenue de un corazón.

Podía sentirlo, un pequeño latir, esa reconfortante calidez, al parecer era cierto lo del embarazo, seguía tocando como queriendo confirmarlo un poco más o solo era porque de una extraña manera se reconfortaba al sentirlo. Internamente se emocionó aunque su rostro reflejaba seriedad, le embargó una sensación no conocida antes, una sensación de pertenencia, entonces instintivamente supo que parte suya crecía en su demonio. Sería padre, un muy joven padre que no tenía idea de lo que haría . 

¿Castigo del infierno o milagro del cielo? No lo tenían claro ninguno de los dos, solo sabían que ahora estarían unidos a un nivel más allá del contrato, si en algo coincidían era que no sé creían merecedores de tal "regalo". 

—Joven amo... ¿Qué haremos? —El demonio rompía el silencio formado mientras su contratista nervioso apartó con prisa la mano de su vientre. 

—¿Por qué yo debo decidir eso?

—Porque usted es mi amo, el dueño de este simple peón, usted es quien decide la siguiente jugada. ¿Verdad?

Con ironía el demonio respondía mientras arreglaba su uniforme, Ciel odiaba cuando lo desafiaba así pero tenía razón. Se tomó unos segundos para pensar que hacer y no sabía que hacer.

—¿Y te crecerá el vientre? —Cuestionó el conde tratando de aclarar ideas.

—Supongo que si, tengo cuatro semanas y se nota un poco. ¿No?

—Si se sentía un poco abultado... —Murmuró resignado el conde— Entonces deberíamos irnos lejos unas semanas hasta que nazca porque sinceramente no sé cómo explicaríamos tu estado a los demás.

—Cómo explicar algo que ni nosotros entendemos. ¿No?

—Exactamente... Odio no poder entender algo pero en todo caso partiremos en unas semanas cuando se te note un poco más. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—¿Puedo refutar algo a mi amo y padre de mi hijo? —Burlonamente el demonio le habló, al menos se sentía un poco aliviado al no ser el único en agobiarse con este asunto. 

—No lo digas así, tu sumisión es vergonzosa. —Regañaba el conde mientras se disponía a salir de esa habitación, tenía tanto que pensar y necesitaba hacerlo a solas donde la mirada condescendiente de su demonio lo fastidiara. Sintió entonces como su mayordomo lo seguía por el pasillo, volteó a verlo molesto.

—¿Qué haces? Quédate en tu habitación descansando, no me sirves si vuelves a desmayarte.

—Me conmueve su preocupación pero ya me siento mejor —Con una falsa sonrisa Sebastian refutaba su orden, ambos seguían caminando— Además dudo que pueda bañarse solo.

Sebastian escuchó el chasquido de lengua que hacía su amo, típica señal de molestia ante esa aclaración. Ahora que lo pensaba, pronto tendría a dos niños que cuidar y eso era tan triste, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su amo sin voltear a verlo murmuró algo que lo hizo sonreír pero no de alegría sino porque era irónicamente gracioso lo que aclaró su joven amo.

—Sebastian, yo me haré cargo de ti... De ese niño... Me haré responsable.

—Como todo un buen caballero inglés, agradezco que se haga responsable de sus actos —Insinuaba burlón el demonio con una risilla.

—¡Cállate, no te burles! ¡Yo ni siquiera hice algo...! ¡Ni siquiera debería responsabilizarme de eso! —Era el refunfuño del conde mientras seguían caminando. 

Esa era la conversación en tono de discusión que se perdía en ese pasillo semioscuro entre dos seres de distinta naturaleza que compartirían una mutua responsabilidad obligada.  
Ambos resignados parecían haber aceptado esta imposición del burlón destino que jugaba estúpidamente con ellos.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+


	5. Cambios

El joven conde esa noche con dificultad podía conciliar el sueño, recostado quieto en su cama en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación divagaba en pensamientos sobre ese inesperado acontecimiento en su vida. Ni la oscuridad le asustaba tanto como la idea de que pronto quizás tendría a un pequeño que cuidar cuando ni el mismo sabía cuidarse, dependía de Sebastian hasta para ir al baño. 

En medio de un suspiro sentía una mezcla de emociones sucumbir en su interior, ese niño representaba un motivo para aferrarse a la vida, esa vida a la que se había resignado a perder. ¿Por qué el destino le hacía esta jugada tan cruel? Ahora sus planes darían un giro inesperado, su futuro parecía resplandecer en medio de la oscuridad a la que se había acostumbrado. 

¿Qué debía hacer? No lo sabía, por lo pronto su mejor plan para un futuro próximo era esconderse de los demás para que no descubran su vergonzoso secreto, para colmo de males le preocupaba un poco el estado de salud de su demonio que parecía decaer, apenas llevaba unas semanas y se notaba bastante débil no podía imaginar cuando el embarazo avanzara. Entre tanto pensar y pensar sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Inquieto entre sus sabanas muy temprano en la mañana se removía, de un sobresalto se levantó abriendo sus ojos encontraba a su demonio sentado al filo de la cama que también le fijaba la mirada. 

-¿Qué haces mirándome así? -Algo molesto el conde cuestionó. Como rogaba que todo lo sucedido el día anterior haya sido parte de un mal sueño pero notó como Sebastian estando sentado se le notaba un poco abultado el vientre, así que no era un sueño.

-Solo vi que estaba inquieto y me acerqué ¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla? 

Ciel desvío la mirada, ciertamente había tenido un mal sueño, tan abrumado se había quedado dormido en la madrugada que soñó con su embarazado demonio. A su mente volvía la escena soñada antes, aunque no entendía porque provocaba tal angustia en su interior, un inerte Sebastian tendido en el suelo que no despertaba por mucho que lo llamara, eso no debía agobiarlo. ¿O si?

El atento mayordomo notó como su amo se perdió en sus pensamientos, su semblante era confuso así que decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema. 

-Hoy tiene una agenda muy complicada pero si se siente indispuesto puedo cambiar algunas actividades. 

-Estoy bien -Molesto respondió a su sugerencia, algo dentro suyo se removía al notar como Sebastian seguía más preocupado por el aunque él era quien se veía muy pálido- Tú eres el que se ve enfermo ¿Estás bien? 

-No muy bien pero lo soportaré, gracias por su preocupación. -Con una forzada sonrisa el demonio respondía. 

-Sebastian, creo que es mejor que descanses, eso que te andes desmayando por ahí se puede volver sospechoso. 

-Pero... No puedo descansar me agobio más pensando en cama sobre las labores que podría estar haciendo.

-No me refutes, hoy vas a descansar es una orden. 

Sebastian a regañadientes aceptó la orden impuesta, había aprendido en estos años de alguna forma amar su trabajo y que se lo quitaran de repente lo frustraba. Ciel se dirigía al baño en silencio tampoco se sentía muy feliz de darle descanso a su mayordomo porque eso significaba asumir el ser más independiente. Amo y mayordomo ya estaban empezando a sentir y padecer los cambios de este hijo que no habían planeado. 

-No naces y ya siento que te odio.

Era el murmullo molesto del mayordomo que arreglaba el traje que su amo usaría ese día, solo lo dejaría vestido para después dirigirse a su habitación a descansar. 

-No digas eso... -Era la pequeña voz que de su interior hablaba nuevamente, Sebastian chasqueó la lengua al oírlo.

-Hablas cuando te conviene... ¿Estás escuchando todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor? 

-Si escucho lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor aunque a veces no muy claramente... Mi otro padre me acarició ayer se sintió bien, él no parece odiarme.

El demonio sintió algo de resentimiento en su tono de voz, tendría un hijo con la sensibilidad de un humano al parecer pensó resignado.

-Si me ayudaras a no sentirme tan mal te amaría. -Sarcástico sugirió.

-Tú no amas a nadie por eso estás enfermo y me enfermas a mi también, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es crecer aquí? Está oscuro y es desolador quizás si amaras a alguien mejoraría las condiciones para ambos. 

-Explica eso... No entiendo... 

-Si entiendes sólo no quieres hacerlo.

La voz se opacaba sutil por cada palabra dicha al parecer nuevamente se había marchado.

-Claro que no voy a hacer eso... Soy un demonio. 

Frustrado Sebastian replicó aunque sabía que no tendría respuesta de esa vocecita que solo lo dejaba en la incertidumbre cada vez que aparecía.

-¿Con quién hablas? No me digas que estás enloqueciendo y ahora hablas solo. -Ciel extrañado y algo burlón le hablaba mientras salía del baño.

-Nada de eso... Lo dejaré vestido y cumpliré su otra orden. -El demonio murmuró malhumorado, todavía no contaría nada sobre esa voz que le hablaba a su amo, era muy pronto para hacerlo. 

Minutos después, Sebastian dejó desayunando en el comedor a su joven amo y antes de ir a descansar habló con Tanaka para dejarlo a cargo de sus labores ese día. Descansando en su cama pensaba en lo dicho por ese niño en su interior. ¿Amor? Eso daría más problemas que soluciones pensaba para si mismo, nunca antes había sentido profunda curiosidad por ese tema tan patéticamente humano. Si había un sentimiento más cercano que podría llamar amor era la emoción que sentía al tener gatos cerca entonces eso le dio una idea y decidió intentarlo.

Ciel decidió tomarse un descanso de su trabajo, pasado el mediodia caminaba por uno de los pasillos de su gran mansión al pasar por una de las ventanas notó una silueta de traje oscuro sentado en unas escalinatas del jardín, este le daba la espalda así que no sabía que hacía. El joven sintió preocupación y se prestó ir de prisa al jardín, que tal si se había desmayado de nuevo, era su responsabilidad cuidarlo como lo prometió el día anterior.

-¡Sebastian! ¡¿Estás bien?! -Era lo que preocupado Ciel cuestionó mientras se le acercaba a paso firme- ¡Eres un idiota!

-No se enoje joven amo... Sólo quería tomar algo de aire fresco. 

-¿Con ese gato? -Ciel no se le acercó mientras con una mano se tapaba la nariz para no despertar su alergia, con el ceño fruncido se dirigía de vuelta a la mansión.

-Solo apareció y yo estaba aburrido.

Sebastian con una sonrisa nerviosa le hablaba, soltando al gato, sacudía los pelos de gato de su uniforme y caminaba tras su amo a quien solo lo oía refunfuñar algo pero no entendía que era suponía era regañándolo por el gato. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa más tranquila cuando se dio cuenta de como su amo había llegado, se notaba preocupado, lo sintió en su llamado. Se sentía grato que alguien se preocupara por su miserable existencia ¿Qué era este sentir que su amo provocaba? No podía explicarlo pero sin duda era muy diferente a lo que sentía por los gatos.

•♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡•


	6. Confusión

Con el transcurso de los días Sebastian parecía ir asimilando el incómodo asunto en su cuerpo, los abrumadores dolores de cabeza eran menos así como los mareos y desmayos. En medio de suspiros frecuentes no tenía más opción que resignarse, era mejor afrontar esta situación con algo de dignidad, pensaba. Físicamente parecía estar mejorando un poco pero emocionalmente no mucho, por momentos se llenaba de frustración al sentir a ese niño moverse o cuando lo palpaba con más facilidad al acariciar su vientre. Estaba creciendo, una pequeña vida se desarrollaba en su oscuro ser, era una abominación para su naturaleza. 

Ciel por su parte como el adulto que aparentaba ser aceptó su responsabilidad aunque no era su obligación hacerlo, bien podía haberse justificado alegando ser un niño mas su orgullo no le permitiría asumir esa posición. No tenía idea de como parte de su ser se había combinado a la asquerosa naturaleza de Sebastian para formar ese niño pero también al igual que su demonio se estaba resignando a la extraña situación.

Por las noches antes de dormir cuando se quedaba a solas, cerraba los ojos mientras sus mejillas se teñían en un sutil rubor imaginando como sería ese pequeño, aunque no lo admitiera, tontamente se estaba ilusionando con la idea de ser padre.

—Parece que se te está notando... Está creciendo rápido. ¿No? —El conde con seriedad comentaba cuando su demonio le servía el desayuno en la cama. 

—Si parece que si... Quizás sea más alto que usted. 

—Para fastidiarme no te sientes mal. 

—Quizas si me siento mal solo que trato de no hacerlo notar porque después mi joven amo me manda a encerrarme en mi habitación. 

Ciel con el ceño fruncido tomaba un sorbo de su té caliente, no entendía por qué su demonio era tan quisquilloso solo estaba procurando su bienestar aunque no lo culpaba ya que el actuaría de la misma forma.

—Entonces si te sientes mal... —Murmuró el conde con la taza de té en mano— Ya no voy a esperar que me lo digas o que te desmayes. Termina de servirme y ve a descansar. 

—Me siento bien... Solo tengo algo de hambre. —Decía el demonio con una falsa sonrisa.

—¿Ya comiste algo? No quieres que te cuide pero por ti mismo no lo haces, sé que no te complace comer estos indignos alimentos sin embargo siéntate a desayunar conmigo. 

—¿Con usted? ¿En su cama?

—No me dejas otra opción —Era la respuesta en susurro del joven que apenado notó el tono burlón de su mayordomo. Una indiscreta insinuación que le avergonzaba— Solo lo hago por ese niño, si fuera por ti te dejaría morir de hambre.

—Gracias por el afecto, aceptaré su invitación si me deja después cumplir tranquilo mis labores de hoy. 

—No estás en posición de negociar mis órdenes. 

El demonio se debatía internamente el comer esos alimentos que saciaban el hambre de ese pequeño en su interior, aún lo titubeaba cuando hace un par de días comprobó que al alimentarse con esa comida común su energía no disminuía, era una leve humillación que le costaba enfrentar.

—No me complace pero necesito hacerlo, si como esto... ¿Me dejará cumplir con mis labores? —Sebastian resignado cuestionó notando una sonrisa algo burlona en su amo— ¿Qué le causa gracia?

—Muchos quisieran tener descanso en su trabajo y tú que lo tienes te mueres por trabajar.

—Me aburro descansando, no a todos nos invade el espíritu de ociosidad... —El mayordomo entredientes murmuró mientras con su enguantada mano tomaba un trozo de pan de la charola. 

Ciel con disimulo veía a su demonio de pie junto a su cama comer ansioso ese trozo de pan, parecía un niño que no había comido en días, suponía que el hambre le hacía perder los modales. Si tenía tanta hambre ¿Por qué no había comido? ¿Acaso le gustaba que le ordenara comer? 

—Veo que tenías hambre... Siéntate a comer. 

—Estoy bien así... Gracias.

Con una sonrisa de falsa amabilidad el demonio se negaba a la petición de su amo, quien tampoco insistiría ya que se vería extraño. Ciel notaba los cambios de humor de Sebastian, ahora el título de gruñón de la mansión estaba en competencia por los dos. Si bien su demonio no era la alegría andante, debía admitir que extrañaba un poco su amabilidad fingida, sus sonrisas forzadas, las ocurrencias que hablaba y ese extraño sentido del humor que le fastidiaba, en cambio ahora era bastante irritable hasta algo grosero, ya no era el odioso demonio parlanchin de antes. Esos eran los pensamientos de Ciel mientras comía inmutado unos trozos de fruta.

—Mi padre se puso triste, no seas grosero y siéntate.

Sebastian abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír esa voz de su interior, era la primera que ese niño hablaba estando su amo cerca, pero notó como Ciel seguía comiendo como sino lo había escuchado.

—¿Lo oiste? —Preguntó el mayordomo limpiándose las migajas alrededor de su boca.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone debo oir?

—Nada... —De nuevo evadió el tema para no quedar como idiota frente al conde que fijó su mirada extrañada. 

—Vamos... Siéntate... Eso quitará su tristeza... —Esa voz tenue resonaba en su interior, Sebastian quería refutarle pero disimuló su molestia mientras seguía comiendo— Quiero que él me acaricie... Acércate o morderé tus entrañas... Eso te duele ¿No?

—Maldito manipulador... 

—¿Qué? 

El conde con molestia le cuestionó al sentirse insultado tan de repente, aceptaba que era manipulador pero ahora no creía merecer esas palabras cuando solo estaba cuidando a su hijo.

—No se lo decía a usted, pensaba en otra persona. Mis disculpas...

Nervioso Sebastian decía escuchando como ese niño caprichoso dentro suyo seguía insistiendo en que se sentara, se movía con fuerza dentro suyo ¿Estaba haciendo un berrinche? No nacía todavía y ya debía soportar sus pataletas. Con disimulo se sentó, obligado ante tanta insistencia que su amo ignoraba, solo se percató como su demonio estaba inquieto y apenado. 

—Joven amo... Se está moviendo mucho ¿Quiere sentirlo? —Le sugería el demonio estando sentado a su lado, era bochornoso pedir tales cosas, era como rogar una caricia. Pero solo así este niño caprichoso se tranquilizaría. 

—Claro... si no te molesta. 

Ciel al decir eso rozaba su mano sobre la tela que cubría el vientre bajo de su mayordomo, se sonrojaba al sentir ese movimiento, disimuló su emoción con un gesto serio. 

—Se siente bien... —Era lo que Sebastian oía desde su interior, ese pequeño se relajaba ante las caricias de su otro padre— Ya no te morderé. Papá... ¿Él está feliz? ¿Sonríe por mi? 

Sebastian fijó su mirada en su joven amo, miró su rostro sonrojado, se enfocó en sus labios que esbozaban una menuda sonrisa que no parecía ser como las usuales en que le mostraba frialdad. Parecía estar feliz, por primera vez con sinceridad pensó que su joven amo era realmente hermoso, esa mirada tímida que rehuía a la suya, esos labios que se tensaron al sentirse descubierto, los mechones de su cabello despeinado combinaban a la perfección con el matiz rosa de su blanca piel. 

Ambos desviaron la mirada casi al instante, el pequeño en su interior se quedó en silencio al parecer se quedó dormido aún sin escuchar respuesta de sus dudas quizás porque Sebastian sin palabras le dio una clara respuesta. El pequeño percibía que su padre humano parecía empezar a quererlo, lastimosamente a su padre de naturaleza demoníaca no parecía causar el mismo efecto. 

~○~●~○~●~○~●~○~●~○~●


	7. Nocturno

El joven conde Phantomhive asumía con disimulada alegría la responsabilidad de ese hijo que crecía en el interior de su demonio mayordomo, quien resignado notaba como cada día se abultaba más su vientre. 

—¿Cómo te sientes? Te ves algo pálido. —Ciel le hablaba con un tono de preocupación cuando por la noche de Sebastian se despedía. 

—Algo cansado... Hoy hice limpieza de toda la cocina y biblioteca. 

—Te gusta desobedecerme ¿Verdad? Te voy a amarrar a la cama para que descanses a la fuerza. 

—¿A su cama o a la mía? 

Con aire coqueto le cuestionó el demonio para fastidiarlo, consiguiéndolo porque solo sintió un almohadazo en la cara que no pudo evitar, con los cambios sufridos en su cuerpo las últimas semanas sus habilidades estaban siendo un poco afectadas también. Ciel esbozó una sonrisa al ver el rostro sonrojado de su demonio por el golpe.

—No hagas esas preguntas idiotas obviamente te amarraré a tu cama. —Le regañó el joven con fingido enojo, Sebastian caminaba hacia él y le devolvía la almohada. 

—Era broma... No es para que se altere de esa manera, que seamos padres de este niño no nos hace pareja. 

Murmuró el demonio con una falsa sonrisa dando media vuelta pretendía salir de la habitación de su amo, quien bajó la mirada ante esa aclaración, solo lo vio salir sin decir más.

—Que sensible... —Dijo en un susurro para si mismo cuando se quedó a solas el joven— Yo no quiero nada de ti.

Como cada noche desde que se enteró del pequeño asunto con Sebastian no lograba conciliar el sueño con facilidad y hoy no sería la excepción, al parecer ya estaba acostumbrándose a los desvelos que le tocaría pasar cuando su bebé naciera porque se había prometido ser un buen padre en honor al padre que perdió de forma prematura. Una lágrima sin notarlo rodó por su mejilla, evidencia de la nostalgia que sin querer evocó, era una de esas furtivas lágrimas que no permitía que nadie viera ni siquiera y mucho menos su demonio; mostrar fragilidad le estaba prohibido.

—Joven amo... ¿Estás despierto?

Era el llamado susurrado de Sebastian en esa madrugada, Ciel se sentó casi en un sobresalto al ver solo su cabeza asomarse por la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede? Entra... ¿Le pasó algo al bebé? —Un poco abrumado le cuestionaba mientras lo veía acercarse. 

—No... No... Estamos bien... Es solo que venía a pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento de hace unas horas.   
—Era la justificación de Sebastian que estaba de pie cerca de la cama de su amo que sonrojado daba un suspiro de alivio al oír que estaban bien. 

—No tenías que venir por eso... No pasa nada. 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, el demonio se sentía incómodo de estar pidiendo disculpas a esas horas pero el pequeño "intruso" en su cuerpo lo obligó a hacerlo, las mordidas que le daba eran dolorosas y aunque soportó un rato no pudo más. 

—¿No puedes dormir? ¿Quieres que prepare un té? —Sebastian le cuestionó para romper ese incómodo silencio.

—No... Estoy bien, solo tuve un mal sueño pero ya me duermo, ve a descansar. 

—Quiero dormir con él... No se enojará si dormimos juntos. —La pequeña voz hablaba sin que Ciel lo escuchara, el demonio por su parte lo callaba internamente porque no quería hacer aquello— Pregúntale porque él no lo pedirá. 

—Ya me tienes harto... —En un murmullo habló Sebastian, Ciel de inmediato frunció el ceño ante esas palabras que pudo oír con claridad en medio de esa silenciosa madrugada. No encontraba motivos para aquello, lo único que hacía era cuidarlos, quizás no era mucho con lo inútil que se sentía pero estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. Sentía no merecer tal dureza de palabras, bien podía regañarlo pero solo se recostó en la cama y sin decir nada se cubrió con las sábanas— Joven amo... No se lo decía a usted... 

Sebastian nervioso le aclaraba al ver como molesto su amo lo ignoró podía apostar que se resintió, sabía que a veces ese silencio sepulcral era peor que los gritos de enojo.

—Debo confesarle algo... Su hijo, nuestro hijo... —El demonio se apenó al decirlo pero lo disimuló de inmediato— Es raro decir que es nuestro...

—Si tanto te molesta di que es sólo tuyo y ya... —Ciel le refutaba sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Ah joven amo no se resienta, déjeme aclararle que sucede... Y... 

—¿Y? —Intrigado Ciel esperaba que tenía que decirle, sentándose de nuevo en la cama lo volvía a mirar— Dime de una vez ya me dio sueño.

—Usted ha notado que últimamente parece que hablo solo pero no es así, este niño me habla creo que es como una especie de telepatía entre nosotros, porque usted no lo escucha ¿Verdad? 

Incrédulo el joven le miraba, dudaba en creerle o no, sin embargo con todo lo acontecido no sería tan extraño, también notó la mirada sincera de Sebastian.

—Quizás estás enloqueciendo... Y no, no he escuchado nada, quizás porque ese niño es solo tuyo. 

—No siga con eso... Que resentido es. Es nuestro hijo.

—¡Claro que no estoy resentido!

—Este odioso bebé dice que si lo está, él es muy perceptivo cuando se trata de usted. 

—No trates de justificarte con un inocente bebé. No me mientas.

Le regañó con el ceño fruncido, Sebastian se acercaba para sentarse a su lado haciendo poner nervioso al conde, pues no era usual un encuentro a esas horas y menos estando en la misma cama.

—No le mentiría con algo así, fue a él a quien le dije que me tenía harto... Ya que cuando no hago lo que él dice me amenaza con morderme las entrañas y eso duele.

—Así que no solo te habla sino que te manipula... ¿Y así quieres que te crea?

—¿Le sorprende lo manipulador que es? Eso lo heredó de usted. 

—Como si tú no fueras manipulador también —Con una sonrisa desafiante le refutó el conde— ¿Él está diciendo algo ahora? 

—Si, dice que quiere que lo escuches porque tiene algunas cosas que decirte. 

—Aja... —Ciel masculló incrédulo, empezó a acariciar su vientre sobre la camisa, esa calidez era hermosamente acogedora. 

—Bueno sabe que no puedo mentirle así que si me cree o no es asunto suyo.

El demonio al decir aquello se estremecía sutil ante esas caricias que su amo le regalaba, Ciel sonrojado apartó la mano de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que estaba provocando.

—Sino es mucho nuestro atrevimiento, ¿Podemos dormir un rato con usted? El bebé lo pide.

—¿El bebé o tú? 

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué querría dormir con usted? 

Ciel frunció el ceño de nuevo, el breve embelesamiento que tuvo por su demonio al verlo sonrojado y estremecido desapareció ante aquellas palabras arrogantes. 

—Has lo que gustes, la cama es amplia si quieren quedarse, háganlo. 

—Ya lo enojaste de nuevo... Te voy a morder... 

Le sentenció el pequeño comenzando a morder ansioso las entrañas del demonio que se retorcía ante la mirada extrañada de su amo. 

—¿Y ahora qué? —Bufó molesto el conde. 

—Me está mordiendo... Dile que se calme... 

Ciel dudaba en hacerlo pero al ver como se retorcía del dolor el miserable demonio, pasando saliva por primera vez hablaría con el niño. 

—Oye... Deja de morderlo sino cuando salgas te morderé a ti... 

—Él me habló... Me habló... Papito... —Era la emocionada voz del pequeño que hablaba dentro de Sebastian, Ciel estaba tan ruborizado al hablar con alguien que no sabía si en realidad lo escuchaba. 

—Está feliz y emocionado porque le habló, ahora menos va a dormir.

—Heredó lo idiota de ti, porque no hablé lo amenacé. ¿Eso lo hizo feliz?

—Dice que no importa... Que le digas lo que quieras porque eso le hace feliz. —Sebastian sonreía sutil como contagiado de la alegría del bebé que se movía pero era tarde y debían dormir así que en un fingido bostezo señaló la cama— ¿Entonces? 

Ciel sin decir nada se encogía de hombros a manera de afirmación a la petición de antes, le señaló el otro lado de la cama donde el demonio se recostó al mismo tiempo que su amo, quien avergonzado sentía su corazón latir con fuerza era la primera vez que compartía la cama con él y eso lo ponía muy nervioso. 

—El bebé dice que descanse y se calme. —Burlón el demonio le transmitía el mensaje.

—¡Estoy calmado! ¡Cállense!

Volteándose refunfuñaba el conde dándole la espalda a su demonio, que sonreía malicioso al notar su tímida actitud pero su sonrisa se borró cuando el bebé susurró algo que lo desconcertó, ignorándolo decidió dormir mientras contemplaba esa frágil silueta de espaldas a unos centímetros suyos. Ese humano que le tentaba ahora le tentaba de una forma no usual, no era el hambre por su alma era una necesidad diferente que no lograba entender, divagando entre confusos y absurdos pensamientos se quedaron dormidos los tres a los pocos minutos.

~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~


	8. Escondite

Varios días después el mayordomo de la prestigiosa mansión Phantohmhive en la habitación de su amo arreglaba algunos de sus trajes en una maleta, al hacerlo no dejaba de pensar en como sus planes habían cambiado tan repentinamente aunque no solo eran sus planes sino la vida también.

—Todo esto es por tu culpa.

Refunfuñando el demonio decía al pequeño que se movía en su interior, podía percibir como estaba más grande sin duda alguna toda la energía que le absorbía lo ayudaba a crecer. Era por ese desarrollo que se veían obligados a irse lejos de la mansión unas semanas pues ya su estado era más notorio. 

—Papá, tú lo besaste, yo no... —Esa vocecita le refutó en tono desafiante al oír esa queja constante de su progenitor.

Sebastian hacia una mueca de dolor al sentir como sus entrañas se removían con ese niño berrinchudo dentro suyo que se movía con fuerza, confirmando así que era digno hijo de su odioso joven amo. 

—Yo no lo besé, solo rozamos nuestros labios fui obligado a hacerlo solo para que no se muriera, así que deja de decir tonterías.

Molesto el demonio le recriminó ante esa estúpida acusación, el conde entró a su habitación interrumpiendo una de esas tantas discusiones de los dos; debía admitir que le daba un poco de celos ya no ser el que fastidiara de esa manera a su mayordomo. 

—¿Peleando de nuevo? —Ciel le cuestionó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Este niño me molesta, sin duda alguna es su hijo.

—Viniendo de ti eso es un halago. —El joven conde con una jactanciosa sonrisa se acercaba— ¿Ya tienes listo todo para irnos? 

—Ya dejé las indicaciones debidas a los sirvientes, roguemos que al regresar encontremos todavía la mansión. Solo me falta arreglar estos trajes en la maleta y podremos partir cuando usted ordene.

—Esperemos encontrar mansión al regresar sino ¿Dónde criaremos a nuestro hijo? —El malhumorado mayordomo hacía otra mueca al sentir como ese niño nuevamente se movía con fuerza ahora estaba feliz por escuchar a Ciel hablar de esa manera.

—Lo hace a propósito ¿Verdad? Hablar de esa forma casi cariñosa para que este mocoso se emocione y me brinque en las entrañas. 

—Para nada... Yo siempre soy cariñoso... 

Sonreía travieso el conde al decir esas sarcásticas palabras entonces sintió como su demonio inesperadamente lo tomaba de la mano para atraerlo a su cuerpo, no sabía como reaccionar en respuesta solo se sonrojó. 

—Si eres tan cariñoso... ¿Por qué te tensas con una simple cercanía? —De forma desafiante y burlona Sebastian le insinuaba. 

Si había algo que Ciel odiara era un desafío cargado de burla aún más si esto venía de su odioso mayordomo, así que en un impulso aprovechando esa cercanía enredó torpemente sus brazos a su cintura, abrazo que sorprendió a quien lo daba y recibía.

—Él te quiere... —El pequeño le decía en un susurro sorprendentemente no se alborotó sino que quieto se quedó por ese contacto entre sus padres, era la primera vez que se abrazaban.

—¿Qué hace joven amo? Esto es un poco incómodo —Sebastian murmuró al sentir ese inesperado abrazo ignoraba la insinuación de ese celestino niño, Ciel con su usual jactancia levantó la mirada. 

—Te muestro lo cariñoso que soy... 

—Esa mirada quita todo lo cariñoso que podría tener este forzado abrazo. 

Incómodos los dos se separaron con una forzada sonrisa marcada en sus labios ocultando el extraño sentir que les invadía, disimulando esa incomodidad que les hacia sentir nerviosos reciprocamente.

—Bueno... Saldremos al mediodía ¿Te parece bien? —Murmuró el conde tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Si, no veo inconveniente... 

Amo y mayordomo dejaban la mansión a la hora señalada, los sirvientes algo tristes se despedían ya que no los verían en largas semanas, ninguno de ellos sospechaban el verdadero motivo de esa ausencia, no era tampoco algo fácil de suponer. ¿El estricto mayordomo embarazado de su amo? ¿Un amo que es un niño todavía? Nadie se imaginaría algo así en sus cinco sentidos, menos en las mentes de los idiotas sirvientes. 

En un tren tomaron rumbo a un pueblo lejos de Londres, ese lugar sería su escondite por las próximas semanas hasta que naciera ese niño. Ciel aparentaba dormir en ese vagón que compartía con su demonio solo para no cruzar palabra con él, este frente suyo en silencio también lo ignoraba mientras tenía la mirada fija en el paisaje que la ventana le regalaba. Ese silencio no duró mucho porque el pequeño dentro suyo al parecer despertó y empezó con su "parloteo" usual, en un suspiro Sebastian obligado se prestaba a oírlo. 

—Es la primera vez que voy en un tren, ¿A dónde vamos? —El pequeño hablaba con cierta emoción, el demonio pretendía ignorarlo— Me alegra que ahora estemos solo los tres, así puedes aprovechar a decirle a mi papá lo que sientes y darle más besos, tal vez hasta me hagan un hermanito me siento solo aquí.

—¿Puedes callarte? —El demonio le hablaba en un tenue susurro para no despertar a su amo.

—¿Se pueden callar los dos? ¿Ya van a empezar a pelearse? —Con los ojos aún cerrados el conde los regañaba.

—Pensé que estaba dormido... Lo siento.

—Estaba meditando con los ojos cerrados.

—¿O solo quería ignorarme?

Ciel abría los ojos y cansinamente fijaba la mirada en su mayordomo que parecía resentido en esa insinuación, lo único que le faltaba era que le diera ahora un ataque de vulnerabilidad.

—Sebastian... Solo estaba tratando de dormir sabes que últimamente no duermo bien. Que sensible andas.

—Era una simple pregunta. Si quiere ignorarme, hágalo.

Ciel esbozó una sonrisa al ver como le hacía una especie de puchero al decir aquello, era la confirmación de lo que su demonio fieramente negaba, el dejarse dominar por las emociones. Él se negaba a admitir que al llevar en su interior a ese pequeño con parte de naturaleza humana no solo le causaba efectos al nivel físico sino en otro sentido, era bastante humillante admitirlo.

—Deje de verme así... —El demonio retomando su seriedad le advertía, ambos cruzaron mirada quedándose en silencio se ignoraban. 

Ciel cerró los ojos pretendiendo seguir durmiendo, no sabía que sentir, esta era una nueva sensación que le embargaba, al igual que su demonio se negaba a admitir lo que esta situación estaba provocando en su interior. Abriendo los ojos lo volvía a ver, notó que este parecía dormido, notó su vientre abultado y se dio cuenta que en su viaje de regreso unas semanas después ya no serían solo los dos sino que un bebé los acompañaría, no quería admitirlo abiertamente pero el pensarlo de esa forma le emocionaba.

—Mi papá te está viendo... Y parece feliz. Él es tan lindo... 

Al hablar se llenaba de emoción el pequeño dentro de Sebastian, quien pretendía seguir durmiendo porque no quería volver a sentir esa molesta incomodidad si abría los ojos. Podía percibir que era observado y esa mirada le intimidaba un poco, el por qué sentía esto no lo entendía, esta repentina timidez era absurda. Después de un par de horas llegaron a su destino, un pueblo aislado donde una modesta residencia los aguardaba, era el escondite perfecto para sobrellevar este asunto. 

—¿Estás bien? ¿No están muy pesadas las maletas? —El conde cuestionaba cuando caminaban por un sendero que los llevaría a su nueva casa. 

—Estoy bien además no creo que pueda llevarlas ¿Verdad? Sería peor que después tenga que cargarlo a usted también porque se tropezó y se torció el tobillo. Dejémoslo así...

Chasqueando la lengua el conde oía esa insinuación burlona, le fastidiaba que le restregara su inutilidad de la que era consciente y la que estaba tratando de cambiar, ya que ahora estaba a cargo de su demonio y ese bebé en camino. Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en un charco delante suyo, pisándolo se resbalaba cerrando los ojos ya esperaba el golpe de la caída.

—Oh joven amo, sin llevar nada se tropezó de todas formas. 

—¡Cállate! ¡El camino está resbaloso!

Sonrojado Ciel le gritaba sintiendo como lo tenía agarrado, apenado trataba de soltarse de ese agarre en el forcejeo parecía que caería.

—Joven amo... Quédese quieto, nos caeremos... —Agitado Sebastian trataba de no hacer caer a su amo, las maletas y el mismo. Sus pies trastabillaban en el suelo resbaloso, su equilibrio fallaba, fue inevitable la caída, de un golpe cayó sentado, Ciel sobre en sus piernas y las maletas a los costados— Le dije que caeríamos... 

—Es que... ¿Te golpeaste mucho? ¿Están bien?

—Me golpeé el trasero pero este niño está que me brinca feliz como si estuviéramos jugando. —El demonio hacía gestos de dolor, no dolía tanto el golpe sino ese pequeño que inquieto dentro suyo estrujaba sus entrañas con sus movimientos bruscos.

—Quédate quieto... No estamos jugando... 

Ciel todavía sobre su demonio acariciaba su vientre a la vez le regañaba para tratar de calmarlo, después de todo fue su culpa que se inquietara de esa forma. Sebastian sentía sus caricias, no apartaba la mirada en su amo que hablaba con el pequeño, estando cerca fijaba los ojos en especial en sus labios que se movían en ese regaño, esos labios que probó aquel día cuando los rozó ¿Acaso quería probarlos de nuevo? 

—Bésalo para que deje de regañarme.   
—Burlón el pequeño decía como percibiendo las intenciones de su padre, este desvío la mirada y malhumorado pretendía levantarse quizás antes de sucumbir a estas ansias porque esos labios le parecían tentadores. 

Ambos decidieron seguir su camino en silencio, Ciel se sentía inquieto, extraño, no entendía que le sucedía, ahora no sabía si fue buena idea irse a refugiar en un lugar recóndito a solas con su demonio embarazado. Era peligrosa la situación, peligrosa en especial para su frío corazón que cobraba calidez, una extraña calidez que dolía. 

♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~

Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia, espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo 💖


	9. Convivencia

Las primeras horas de convivencia entre ellos hubo algo de tensión, ya que ninguno se atrevía a mencionar palabra para iniciar conversación. Ciel siendo orgulloso y tímido tampoco se esforzaría en dar la iniciativa así que solo se dispuso a dormir como excusa para no seguir en esta palpable incomodidad. Ambos no lograban entender el porqué se sentían de esta manera cuando antes habían estado en esta situación, apartados en un escondite y a solas aunque existía una obvia diferencia ahora, el motivo de esta incomodidad crecía en el interior de Sebastian; ese pequeño concebido de extraña forma estaba complicando sus vidas.  
  
—¿Por qué estás tan molesto conmigo? 

Era la temerosa pregunta de ese pequeño ser en el interior del demonio, sentía como el aura de su padre era más densa que hasta parecía quemarlo, removiéndose lento gimoteaba un poco, no quería morir sin haber visto el mundo, sin ver a Ciel. 

—Es tu culpa todo esto, el estar en este lugar, estar así con él... No puedo verlo como antes, no sé si me molesta o incomoda tenerlo cerca. Estoy confundido, me fastidia que me contagies tu humanidad, esas emociones, estos estúpidos pensamientos —Era el murmullo del demonio, su semblante reflejaba una evidente frustración casi de inmediato en un profundo respiro calmaba su ser entero después de todo ya se había desahogado— Mira la hora hay que preparar la cena... 

Observó su reloj de bolsillo y como si nada hubiera pasado se dirigía a la cocina con prisa, no podía dejar de cumplir sus deberes de mayordomo porque sentía que como demonio ya había fallado, al sentirse humillado ante tales circunstancias. El pequeño prefirió quedarse callado entendía lo que sucedía y no podía evitar sentirse una molestia a veces. 

—Hasta que por fin te callaste... — Sebastian comentó minutos después mientras preparaba la cena para su amo, el pequeño estaba despierto pero se negaba a hablar ante la respuesta que escuchó antes— ¿No me digas qué te resentiste? ¿Sabes? Te vas pareciendo cada día más a él y eso es lo que me molesta en realidad de ti... Que nazcas, te parezcas a él y no pueda odiarte. 

—Papá... Eso quiere decir... ¿Qué tu lo amas? 

—No lo odio pero tampoco lo amo, siento cierto apego pero no es como tú piensas.

—Es blanco o negro. Es amor u odio. No hay intermedio, deberías saberlo bien papá.

—Querido mío, tú eres un intermedio así que no me hables de intermedios... 

El demonio con tono burlón replicaba a la extraña sabiduría del pequeño a la vez se daba golpecitos en el vientre, el niño se removía dentro suyo más tranquilo al no sentir la hostilidad de su parte, le alegraba que su padre empezara a admitir lo que estaba sintiendo aunque sea de mala gana.

—Joven amo... Despierte, preparé la cena. —Sebastian lo removía sutil en la cama para que se levantara, ya había anochecido. Ciel con pesadez abría los ojos mirando a su demonio sentado al filo de su cama torcía la mirada recordando su fría actitud de horas atrás— Los dos son unos resentidos... 

—¿Me levantas solo para escuchar tus reproches? Lo que yo soy de resentido tú lo eres de idiota entonces. —Ciel resentido murmuraba.

—Si lo sé... —Con una forzada sonrisa lo admitía— A manera de disculpas por mi comportamiento preparé su postre favorito. 

Diciendo aquello le enseñó el trozo de pastel de chocolate que había traído en la charola, Ciel miraba el postre de reojo disimulando lo ansioso que estaba por comerlo la verdad era que moría de hambre, a regañadientes empezó a comerlo.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Preguntó el conde con la boca un poco llena.

—¿Hacer qué? Es mi deber de mayordomo servirle la cena siempre ha sido así ¿Por qué hay que debemos cambiar nuestra rutina? 

—¿Me lo dices a mi? Yo estoy tratando de actuar normal, tú eres el que andas con tus idioteces, amargado y enojado es bastante incómodo estar cerca de ti cuando te pones así— Se desahogaba el conde con molestia notaba la socarrona sonrisa de su demonio— Ya sé que yo no soy el conde felicidad lleno de alegría pero al menos nuestra convivencia antes era tolerable ahora es irritante.

—Papá es hermoso cuando se enoja ¿Por qué no lo besas? Seguramente sus labios saben a chocolate dulce, quiero chocolate... Bésalo... 

Sebastian oía la impertinente sugerencia del pequeño que se movía emocionado en su interior, al parecer ya no estaba resentido por su anterior conversación a la vez miraba como su amo masticaba molesto el pastel en su boca, ciertamente sus labios manchados de chocolate se veían provocativos. El demonio se levantó de la cama con algo de prisa, disimulando sus ansias ¿Cómo podía dejarse sugestionar de un par de mocosos? 

—Iré a preparar el baño para que cuando termine de cenar pueda asearse. 

Ciel notó extraña la actitud de su mayordomo pero esta no le hacía sentir incómodo como antes, ¿Su demonio estaba mirando con fijación sus labios? El sentirse observado de esa manera le hacía tener una extraña sensación, deseado por su demonio y no de la manera usual. 

—Sebastian... 

—¿Si? —El demonio se asomaba por la puerta del baño ante el llamado. 

—Procuremos llevar la rutina de siempre por favor.

—Cuando pide algo de favor sé que habla en serio... Procuraré hacerlo pero si tengo cambios raros de humor solo ruego su paciencia, mi situación es bastante complicada. 

—Si como sea... Si vamos a convivir en estas semanas que sea en buenos términos porque esta tensión es horrible. Tal vez no mejoremos nuestra relación pero tampoco la empeoráremos. 

—Si, señor... 

El demonio volvía a su labor en el baño, un poco más tranquilo de haber aclarado el asunto con su joven amo que parecía mostrar más empatía en su actitud. Porque en si no estaba enojado con su amo o ese pequeño que crecía sino consigo mismo al sentir que perdía el control en esta situación. 

—Y yo quería chocolate... 

Se lamentaba el pequeño en voz baja al no cumplirse su petición, el demonio en un suspiro solo le pedía que se callara. Pasaron algunos días de esta forzada convivencia que parecía ser más llevadera, al menos no había tanta fricción entre ellos. 

Ciel una tarde recostado en el sofá leía tranquilo un libro, no podía quejarse tampoco de este asunto aunque complicado le libró de la tensión de sus misiones, trabajo en la compañía, de la mansión inclusive de su venganza, eran como unas vacaciones de todo aquello aunque así no le parecía a su demonio que malhumorado se aburría con facilidad. 

—Te ves pálido Sebastian ¿Te sientes bien? —Cuestionó el conde al ver el semblante algo enfermo de su demonio que caminaba frente al sofá donde descansaba. 

—Solo tengo náuseas este niño me hizo comer una carne con salsa agridulce y no me cayó muy bien, a él le encantó... No me acostumbro a comer la comida de humanos.

—Lo lamento... —Ciel se sentaba y con una seña de mano lo hacía sentarse al ver como sudaba frío, parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento— Supongo que si yo comiera almas ahora me pondría como tú ¿No? 

Sebastian esbozó una sonrisa ante ese intento de broma de su joven amo, mientras este secaba el sudor de su frente con su pañuelo, muy galante el pequeño caballero pensaba el demonio sin borrar su sonrisa a pesar de sentirse mal.

—Comer almas es exquisito para nosotros los demonios seguramente para ustedes sería como tomar agua, no tendría sabor. 

—Me pregunto qué sabor tendrá mi alma. —Murmuraba el conde mientras seguía atendiendo a su demonio.

—Se percibe como una exquisitez a simple vista debe tener un sabor único, por eso su alma es tan preciada para mi... No cualquiera posee un alma tan exquisita como la suya. 

Ciel no sabía si sentirse halagado o aterrado, hablar del alma era la vida en si de un humano, era algo un poco tétrico si lo escuchaba del demonio que pretendía devorarla un día.   
Sebastian cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias con esa tela su amo le regalaba, menos pálido parecía dormirse, el conde sonrojado lo contemplaba embelesado al verlo relajado.

—Iré a preparar té como me enseñaste... ¿Quieres un poco? —El conde apenado le cuestionó al apartarse sutil y lo hacía recostarse en el sofá.

—No me apetece pero a su hijo si, se lo agradezco pero tenga cuidado al encender la estufa ¿No quiere que le ayude? 

—Es lo único que he aprendido a hacer en la cocina... Puedo hacerlo solo, no soy tan inútil. 

Refunfuñante el conde se alejaba a la cocina, le molestaba cuando su demonio lo subestimaba de esa forma.

—Seguramente su alma debe saber a té dulce... 

Susurró el demonio con una sonrisa cuando el conde desapareció de su vista.

—Y a chocolate tal vez... —Se burló el pequeño en su interior, se alegraba al sentir como sus padres se llevaban mejor. Ansiaba tanto poder estar en sus brazos pronto, anhelaba nacer para conocerlos pero todavía faltaba un poco para su completo desarrollo, pensar que ya pronto estaría a su lado de la emoción saltaba haciendo retorcer de dolor al pobre Sebastian que debía soportar sus momentos eufóricos tan molestos.

~💙~❤~💙~

Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo. ❤


	10. Tormenta

Una tormentosa noche sorprendió a amo y mayordomo en su escondite, una fuerte lluvia acompañada de truenos y rayos hacían estremecer al conde que vergonzosamente bajo las sabanas se escondía. En esa modesta residencia se percibía claramente este fenómeno de la naturaleza que desde pequeño lo ha atemorizado, el estruendo de los truenos lo hacían saltar en la cama, el resplandor que se colaba por la ventana lo cegaba un poco. 

Definitivamente no era una buena noche, esta parecía ser la tormenta que marcaba el inicio de una nueva estación, la primera de algunas pensaba para pesar suyo; en su mansión no se percibía así de fuerte una tormenta quizás era por su estructura. Quería llamar a Sebastian para que lo acompañara pero le apenaba solo pensar hacerlo, el orgullo se sobreponía al temor que sentía una vez más. La lluvia caía torrencionalmente sobre el techo, el techo que parecía que le caería encima, solo rogaba porque la noche avanzara con prisa y la tormenta acabara. 

—Joven amo... 

Era el llamado susurrado que el conde escuchó escondido bajo las sabanas, asomó su cabeza un poco fingiendo que no estaba asustado, no quería mostrar debilidad frente a Sebastian menos a su bebé. El destello de un rayo iluminó la habitación haciendo que viera con claridad a su demonio. 

—¿Qué sucede? —Cuestionó el joven con aparente calma.

—El bebé está muy inquieto, esta tormenta al parecer le asusta creo que eso lo heredó de usted. —Un poco burlón el demonio aclaraba mientras se sentaba en la cama notando como su amo disimulaba su miedo— Debió llamarme si esto no lo dejaba dormir.   
¿Podemos hacerle compañía por hoy?

Al soberbio Ciel le costaba querer afirmar esa petición aunque si necesitaba a su demonio esa noche, entonces un fuerte trueno lo hizo sobresaltar de forma vergonzosa no había más confirmación de que no podía estar solo esa noche.

—Ambos saltaron a la vez... 

El demonio con una sonrisa dijo a la vez que hacía un gesto de dolor al sentir como ese pequeño dentro suyo le removió las entrañas en ese sobresalto, evidencia del susto. El conde apenado se hacia a un lado dejando que su demonio lo acompañara esa noche, ya algunas ocasiones habían dormido juntos obviamente con una prudente distancia a pesar de ello no se acostumbraba y seguía siendo incómodo cuando lo hacían. 

—Joven amo... Puede decirle a su hijo que el cielo no se va a caer... Quizás a usted le haga caso. Es su primera tormenta y está muy asustado. —Decía Sebastian acomodado en la cama sintiendo a su inquieto bebé retorcerse dentro suyo.

—El cielo no se va a caer... Quizás el techo si pero el cielo no.

—Eso no lo tranquiliza joven amo... No es hora de hacerse el gracioso, usted no es quien debe aguantar todo el zarandeo. —Cansinamente el demonio aclaró mientras trataba de calmar al pequeño— Acérquese, tóquelo, háblele y quizás así se calmen entre si. 

Ciel dudoso se acercaba a su demonio, recostado a su lado era un peligroso acercamiento en una tormentosa noche, algo tenso acariciaba su vientre que estaba bastante abultado, el bebé se movía sutil ante sus caricias. Sebastian no dejaba de mirar a su amo a la vez que disfrutaba también de sus caricias, levantando su camisa dejaba su vientre al descubierto para que sus calidas manos rozaran directamente su piel desnuda y estirada. 

Sonrojado el conde no dijo nada, lo seguía acariciando sintiendo como el pequeño se calmaba y a su vez el también, era una reconfortante sensación mutua que hacia minimizar la estrepitosa tormenta que los asustaba. 

—Se siente bien... —El pequeño habló después de largos minutos haber permanecido en silencio, al parecer había enmudecido del miedo— ¿Puedo nacer ahora para que me acaricie directamente? Sus manos deben ser suaves. ¿Verdad?

—Joven amo... Dice su embelesado hijo que quiere nacer justo ahora. 

—Eh... ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Quiere alterarme más?

—Dice que quiere sentir sus caricias directamente y no percibir solo su calidez a través de mi piel.

—Papá no le digas eso... Me delatas...

El pequeño molesto decía mientras lo pateaba por dentro, Sebastian sonreía al sentirlo, esas actitudes eran propias de su amo, eran tan parecidos a veces. 

—¿Qué dijo? —Ciel le cuestionó al notar su sonrisa. 

—Está molesto porque le dije el motivo para querer nacer. 

—¿Todavía no puede nacer? ¿O si? —Cuestionaba el conde con curiosidad mientras seguía acariciándolo— Si no estás listo para nacer ni se te ocurra salir, no quiero un hijo deforme.

Sebastian se echó a reír al oír ese cruel y frío regaño, el pequeño en su interior se quedó quieto al ser regañado. 

—Tú no te rías... —Apenado Ciel también regañaba a su mayordomo, estaba tan concentrado en esa conversación que ya no le alteraba tanto la tormenta.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Ciel en lo suyo, con las caricias al parecer era bueno en eso, mientras tanto su demonio no dejaba de contemplarlo. La habitación se iluminó de nuevo con un rayo que caía fuera, el rostro ruborizado de su amo le era más visible ahora.

—Papá... ¿Quieres besarlo? Percibo tu deseo. Deberías hacerlo, creo que él también lo quiere. 

Sebastian desviaba la mirada al oírlo, no debía hacerle caso a un niño tan manipulador ¿Qué le aseguraba que aquello era cierto? Quizás con solo intentar besarlo arruinaría lo que por casi tres semanas ahí escondidos había logrado con su amo, una cordial relación. Además dentro de su estética como demonio se tenía prohibido el besar, bien podía hacerlo tenía los labios que se lo permitían pero simplemente un acto así no era lo suyo. En algunas situaciones con ciertos humanos hizo uso de sus partes bajas para obtener algo para su beneficio a cambio, una relación sexual que era incitada más por obligación y satisfacer a alguien más que por deseo o placer propio. 

Era como asumir el rol de una persona que vende su cuerpo, como las prostitutas que tienen prohibido el besar labios para evitar dar emoción a un acto meramente físico. Pero podía hacer una excepción con su amo, él era muy diferente a los demás humanos con los que había interactuado hasta ahora en su demoníaca existencia, quizás él merecía sus besos. 

Lentamente la mano del demonio comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su joven señor que de reojo lo miró ante ese inesperado atrevimiento. Sus miradas chocaron en esa inusual noche de lluvia, uno junto al otro.

—Perdón por el atrevimiento... Solo compenso las caricias que me da. 

Ciel no refutó en silencio se quedó, en momentos así su timidez innata le ganaba, sonrojado se dejaba consentir, por un momento recordó a sus padres y las caricias que ellos le daban cuando se escondía en su cama en las noches de tormenta. El demonio notó su nostálgico semblante pasando su brazo bajo su nuca parecía abrazarlo, extrañamente su amo tampoco refutó aquella cercanía solo se acomodó apegándose un poco a su regazo en medio de un bostezo seguía acariciando su vientre. 

—Duerma joven amo... En la mañana reforzaré este techo para que no tema que se le caerá encima. 

Dijo el demonio en tono burlón, ambos percibían como la tormenta iba disminuyendo su fuerza aún así no rompieron ese sutil contacto. 

—Yo no pensé eso... 

—Creo que si... 

—¿Me lees el pensamiento? Idiota... 

—Dicen que refunfuñar quita el sueño así que cálmese. 

El pequeño escuchaba la tonta discusión de sus padres, tal vez ellos no se besaron en esa noche pero se habían acercado un poco más, era un gran avance para los dos que se negaban a mostrar alguna clase de señal sobre sus ocultos sentimientos.   
Minutos despues en medio del silencio de la lluviosa madrugada, el pequeño solo pensaba en su deseo, el cual era que antes de nacer ellos se besaran, quería ser parte de ese sentir, vibrar con ese primer beso de ambos. Quizás era curiosidad o era el tonto anhelo de sentir que no era un accidente del irónico destino, que hubo algo más profundo que ayudó a formar su existencia. Necesitaba ese motivo antes de salir al mundo y sentía que el tiempo se le estaba acortando. 

(≚ᄌ≚)ℒℴѵℯ❤

Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia me alegra que vaya siendo de su agrado 💗


	11. Capricho

Durante casi dos semanas algunas noches de tormenta acompañaron al conde y su demonio embarazado, en cada una de esas noches dormían juntos en un sutil abrazo con el pretexto de resguardarse de las tormentas, sobre todo porque su manipulador hijo se atemorizaba con ellas. Abrazos a los que se acostumbraron en esa extraña convivencia, al parecer esa cercanía era solo una complacencia obligada al caprichoso ser que crecía dentro de Sebastian, aunque al final parecía resultar ser medianamente agradable para amo y mayordomo. 

—Joven amo... Su hijo pregunta ¿Qué nombre le pondrá? Dice que usted lo decida porque no quiere que yo le ponga un nombre... Si el supiera que a usted le gusta poner nombre de animales. 

Insinuaba divertido Sebastian después de pasar la noche junto a su amo, quien apenas se despertaba como para entender lo que le decía. Despeinado en medio de un bostezo se apartaba del cálido regazo de su demonio, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. 

—Al menos dejen que me levante para que me empiecen a fastidiar con sus tonterías. —Bufó Ciel con mala cara.

—Si le dieras el beso de los buenos días se pondría de mejor humor. 

El demonio no entendía de donde aprendía esas cosas su pequeño, siempre salía con cada ocurrencia, ahora ¿Qué era eso del "Beso de los buenos días"? Su hijo tenía potencial de ser escritor de novelas románticas o quizás el espíritu de cupido había encarnado en él, pensaba tontamente. Ciel notaba como su mayordomo se quedó pensativo con una menuda sonrisa, sin querer se embelesó al verlo, disimulando este sentir desviaba de inmediato la mirada antes de ser descubierto en tal bochornoso acto. 

—Papá eres todo un encanto... Veo que no necesitas darle besos para quitarle el mal humor. —Insinuó el pequeño con admiración al sentir como Ciel cambiaba su usual humor mañanero por una sensación más grata que podía percibir. Sebastian no entendía que quería decirle, ya que no había hecho algo en especial, al parecer no notaba que su encanto y belleza eran la debilidad de su tímido amo. 

—Por cierto Sebastian... ¿Cuánto falta? 

—La misma pregunta me hace cada mañana y yo debo responder lo mismo, no depende de mi sino de este niño. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que usted y yo estaríamos a merced de alguien así? 

Era la respuesta en tono resignado del demonio ante la duda recurrente de su joven señor, aunque era una duda compartida ya que tampoco tenía una respuesta clara al respecto. Lo único que podía afirmar era que faltaba poco quizás unos días menos de una semana. 

—Tú deberías obligarlo a nacer, es tu cuerpo. —Era el casi regaño del conde levantándose de la cama. 

—¿Está tan desesperado por verlo? Cuando este mocoso nazca nuestras vidas cambiarán más de lo que han cambiado hasta ahora. ¿Está listo para ser padre?

—¿Alguien lo está? 

Con una sonrisa el joven respondía, sus palabras eran lanzadas con cierta jactancia. 

—Papá es tan sabio, y tan lindo para taparte la boca con sus respuestas. 

—Cállate —Susurró el demonio, Ciel lo miró mal al escucharlo pensando que era a el a quien callaba— No es a usted... 

El conde refunfuñaba mientras iba al baño, Sebastian sonreía al verlo marcharse porque en realidad ese "Cállate " también era para él. Sin embargo el joven tenía razón en algo ¿Quién estaba listo para ser padre? La paternidad era un difícil desafío de la vida para el que nadie estaba preparado, es algo que se debe aprender en el proceso. En un suspiro acariciaba su abultado vientre, aún no entendía el por qué de este embarazo y quizás nunca lo sabrían, solo debían resignarse al hecho, el pequeño dentro percibía la vulnerabilidad y confusión de su padre pensaba que el más que ellos no entendía el motivo de su existencia. 

Más tarde ese día, el conde leía entretenido un libro para pasar el tiempo, Sebastian tranquilo preparaba la cena, sin afanarse con calma como se lo había ordenado su amo, era su peculiar forma de cuidarlo. 

—Voy a nacer ahora... —Dijo repentinamente el pequeño dentro de Sebastian, este ni caso le hizo porque realmente en ocasiones no tomaba en serio lo que decía el fanfarrón que se gestaba dentro suyo — No me ignores, voy a nacer ahora mismo. 

Al decir aquello comenzó a moverse con fuerza, el demonio sentía como su energía era absorbida por el pequeño en cada brusco movimiento, sus entrañas eran estrujadas al parecer si hablaba en serio ahora. Adolorido se acercaba a paso lento a su amo en la sala donde concentrado leía.

—Joven amo... Ya es hora... 

Tambaleante Sebastian se acercaba más, ese niño estaba absorbiendo bastante de su energía para poder nacer. Ciel cerró su libro mientras palidecía, cuanto había deseado que llegara este momento y ahora que había llegado estaba aterrado, de un sobresalto se levantó para ayudar a su demonio que mostraba en su rostro gestos de dolor. 

—¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hacemos? —Nervioso el joven lo hacia sentarse, no se le ocurría que más hacer por ahora. 

—Lo voy a sacar a golpes... Mocoso tonto está que se mueve con fuerza... Creo que me odia... 

Sebastian al sentarse esbozaba una sonrisa para tratar de calmar a su amo que parecía nervioso, preocupado y ansioso. 

—Habla con seriedad ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo te ayudo? Dime... 

—Primero me ayudaría mucho si se calma, no me gusta verlo así... —Dijo el demonio con algo de ternura, le conmovía un poco ver a su amo preocupado de esa forma— Y segundo páseme el cuchillo, debo abrirme y lo sacaremos no hay otra forma de hacerlo.

Eso puso más nervioso al conde, pero al sentir la mano fría de su demonio acariciar su rostro se trataba de calmar, fijaron sus miradas entre si formando un extraño silencio.

—Ustedes son muy lindos... 

El pequeño dejó de moverse unos segundos al sentir la interacción entre sus padres, percibía el latir acelerado de sus corazones, detalle que lo emocionaba, quería nacer aunque todavía faltaba algo para hacerlo, estaba encaprichado en un deseo y no saldría al mundo hasta complacerse. Comenzó a moverse con fuerza nuevamente, Sebastian maldecía este dolor mientras Ciel iba con prisa a buscar a la cocina ese cuchillo. 

—Aquí está —Aclaró Ciel mostrándole el filoso cuchillo se prestaba a dárselo, algo asustado veía como el vientre de su demonio se movía, parecía una bolsa donde hubieran metido varias serpientes. Le dio algo de tristeza ver como Sebastian sufría y sinceramente se veía doloroso— Si sigues moviéndote así, cuando nazcas te voy a lanzar al río que está cerca para que te coman los peces.

El pequeño ante la amenaza de su joven padre se quedó quieto unos segundos para después seguir moviéndose, no haciendo caso a lo que este le dijo. 

—No quiere obedecer... Gracias por intentarlo joven amo... —Con una sonrisa forzada le agradecía— Deme el cuchillo.

—¿Tú lo harás? 

—Si... No dudo de sus instintos psicopatas pero bajo las cirscuntancias usted no podría hacerlo. ¿Verdad?

Ciel sabía que tenía razón, no podría hacerlo sus manos temblaban, resignado le entregaba el cuchillo.

—Entonces... ¿No haré nada? —En medio de un suspiro dijo el joven algo frustrado. 

—Puede ayudar a sacarlo... Me ayudaría mucho si lo hace, aunque advierto que no será bonito remover entrañas. 

—¿Debo lavarme las manos? 

Los labios de Sebastian esbozaron una sonrisa, esa pregunta le causó algo de ternura. 

—No es necesario, no es que como que tuviera las entrañas muy limpias. 

Murmuró Sebastian sintiendo que ese niño dentro suyo con malicia se movía, era obvio que disfrutaba causarle este dolor y debilitarlo de esta forma, le daba fuerza pensar en que cuando naciera se las cobraría. Su mano izquierda iba a hacer un corte en su vientre entonces una firme voz lo detuvo.

—No voy a dejar que me saquen hasta que hagan algo, si te abres será más doloroso si no me dejo sacar y mi padre se pondrá muy mal al verte con las entrañas afuera ¿Quieres verlo mal? —El pequeño con firmeza le decía— Pero si cumples mi petición, saldré sin problema alguno y no te robaré más energía. 

—¿Qué quieres? 

—Lo que te he pido siempre, un beso entre ustedes. 

Ciel notó la seriedad de su demonio mientras hablaba con el pequeño, quien extrañamente se había quedado quieto. Sebastian que se veía bastante mal quedó con el cuchillo sobre el vientre sin cortarlo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Cuestionó el conde.

—Dice su caprichoso hijo que no se dejará sacar hasta que hagamos algo... 

—¿Hacer qué? 

—Darnos un beso... —Respondió el demonio con un gesto de dolor.

Ante esa respuesta las mejillas pálidas del joven se tiñeron de un evidente sonrojo, sus ojos parpadeaban un poco. Apenado no sabia si creer aquello pero notando la seriedad de su demonio y conociendo lo mañoso de su hijo, era posible. Sebastian de nuevo hacia gestos de dolor, entonces Ciel decidido a pesar de la vergüenza que le embargaba, cerrando los ojos susurró "Lo haré, lo haremos" mientras se acercaba a su sorprendido demonio.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia ❤


	12. Nacimiento

Parecía que el pequeño que estaba a punto de nacer cumpliría su anhelo más ferviente desde que tuvo consciencia mientras tanto sus padres un poco incómodos se prestaban a complacerlo. ¿Era solo por obligación o en realidad deseaban unir sus labios en un beso? Solo en lo profundo de sus turbulentos corazones lo sabían pero obviamente no admitirían nada. 

El joven conde Phantomhive dejando un poco el orgullo a un lado se acercaba lentamente a su mayordomo que extrañamente se ponía nervioso, intimidado ante esa cercanía, los labios de su amo parecían formar un leve puchero, su tímida e inocente belleza era intimidante quizás porque contrastaba con su imagen fría de siempre. 

—Un mayordomo no debería tomarse tales atribuciones con su amo. —Le dijo el demonio tratando de evitar ese beso volteó el rostro, Ciel fruncía el ceño con enojo mientras se apartaba avergonzado ante este rechazo.

—Un mayordomo no debería tener un hijo de su amo... Hagan lo que quieran me tienen harto. Si lo pares con dolor o no, es asunto tuyo. 

Sonrojado el conde le decía tratando de disimular su resentimiento con frialdad, esto era evidente para Sebastian, que al parecer no se dio cuenta de que lo había lastimado con su desplante. Ciel se dirigió a su habitación donde se encerró lanzando la puerta con fuerza. 

—¡Eres un idiota... Me da vergüenza ser tu hijo! —Muy enojado el pequeño le hablaba a Sebastian, quien no entendía que había pasado, fue un impulso tonto el voltear el rostro pero fue porque su amo lo intimidó como nadie lo había hecho. El pequeño se movía con fuerza dentro suyo entre reclamos e insultos— Estaba por besarte... Él iba a besarte... Tonto, lo rechazaste y ahora ya tampoco me quiere a mi. 

—Cállate ¿Si? Todavía puedo remediarlo, solo deja de moverte que duele y no me dejas pensar. 

—¿Por qué no lo besaste? 

Sebastian se quedó en silencio ante esa pregunta, no podía admitir que su joven amo provocaba emociones que no podía explicar en palabras. Levantándose del sofá se dirigía a la habitación de su resentido amo pero perdiendo el equilibrio cayó al suelo cuando estaba a punto de golpear la puerta. 

—No me hagas esto... Si me quitas más energía ambos podríamos morir. —Habló con esfuerzo Sebastian.

—Bueno nos iremos juntos al infierno, papá... 

Ciel con el ceño fruncido salía de su habitación encontrando a su demonio palidecido en el suelo, aunque había aclarado antes que no les importaba no podía evitar preocuparse por ellos. No iba a dejarlos morir por un tonto desplante. ¿Era una especie de Elizabeth o qué? Se supone que el debía actuar con más madurez que su prometida y no hacer berrinches por tonterías en un momento tan crucial . 

—Son unos tontos... —Dijo tratando de levantarlos, aunque siendo pequeño y débil no podía con el peso de ellos. 

—Déjenos aquí... No puedo pararme, me siento débil. —Le pedía el demonio moviéndose sutil para acercarse a la pared y apoyarse sentado en ella— Joven amo, lamento lo de hace un momento. 

—No importa, entiendo que un demonio no pueda besar a un humano como yo. Va contra tu estética ¿No?

—No es eso... 

Escuchó ese murmullo el conde sentado a su lado a la vez que trataba de secar con su pañuelo sus rastros de sudor, el pequeño escuchaba quieto la conversación de sus padres, pendiente de lo que sucedería sino seguiría moviéndose hasta conseguir lo que quería. 

—¿Tú crees que para mi es fácil? Apenas si dejo que me toquen y sin embargo estaba dispuesto a dejar que me beses y tú volteas la cara. —Ciel apretaba sus mejillas con molestia.

—Es que me puso nervioso. 

—¿Yo? Ni siquiera te pones nervioso cuando te regaño. 

Sebastian acariciaba su rostro cálido por el bochorno, con ambas manos lo sujetaba para que lo viera y notara que sus palabras eran sinceras, el conde estaba tan sonrojado parecía olvidar lo sucedido antes.

—Usted no me pone nervioso, su tímida belleza si... Nunca he conocido a alguien como usted, alguien que me provoque así. 

Susurró dulcemente humedeciendo sus labios se acercaba a los suyos, en una peligrosa pero casi mágica cercanía, empezó a rozar esos pequeños labios que cálidos se dejaban tocar sin poner resistencia. Era un contacto muy sutil y firme, notando como su amo se estremecía mientras cerraba los ojos. 

El pequeño sentía como su padre demonio vibraba cálidamente por dentro, se estaban besando y con ese beso tenía la respuesta que había anhelado hace tanto. Su duda era resuelta, ya estaba listo para nacer aunque esperaría que sus labios se separaran, no iba a interrumpir su primer beso pues sospechaba no sería el único.

Ciel se dejaba envolver por la dulce sensación de este beso que le era regalado, se sentía torpe porque se paralizó sus labios no se movían pero los de su demonio si lo hacían, era tan exquisita esta calidez que recorría su cuerpo que sentía embriagarse. Hubiera deseado seguir sin embargo creyó que era suficiente para cumplir el capricho del pequeño, por ahora al menos, apartándose sutil muy sonrojado desviaba la mirada. 

—Joven amo... Disculpe mi atrevimiento... —Dijo en tono coqueto Sebastian mientras tomaba su mano la acariciaba para calmar su inquietud provocado por ese beso, acercándose le regalaba un sutil beso en la mejilla— Espero no haya sido desagradable besar los labios de un sucio demonio.

—Ya no te pongas empalagoso conmigo, fue un beso nada más, no significa nada. 

Sebastian sonreía por esa fría respuesta aunque no esparaba menos de su tímido amo, aunque sospechaba que era una aclaración para esquivar el bochorno de hace unos segundos con ese roce de labios.

—Bueno yo lo besé, usted ni movió los labios. 

—¡Yo no sé hacer esas cosas! ¡No te burles! —Le regañaba el conde muy avergonzado. 

—Puedo enseñarle después... Si gusta, soy un experto en besar.

Con una sonrisa jactanciosa y burlona le proponía el demonio haciendo avergonzar y enojar más al conde que iba a refutarle pero un quejido de Sebastian lo hizo detenerse.

—Dejen de coquetear... ¿Se olvidaron de mi? —Refunfuñaba el pequeño con fingida molestia, a pesar de estar feliz por ese acercamiento de sus padres no le gustaba ser ignorado y con fuerza se movía— Estoy listo para nacer, quiero verlos. 

—Prometiste que si hacíamos lo que dijiste, nacerías sin causarnos molestias. Espero cumplas con tu palabra. 

Le advertía con seriedad Ciel al ver que seguía causando dolor a su mayordomo, poniéndose de pie se prestaba a buscar de nuevo el cuchillo que estaba a unos pasos además la aguja e hilo que necesitaban para después. El demonio no apartaba la vista de su amo al alejarse, tenía aún esa extraña sensación recorrer su ser, después de todo no había sido tan malo besarlo, pensaba, además el sabor de sus labios fue mejor de lo que esperaba quizás podría probarlos de nuevo una próxima vez.

—Dile a mi padre, que yo cumplo mi palabra... Tengo mi respuesta y estoy ansioso por conocerlos. —Decía emocionado hasta parecía acomodarse para salir al mundo— Papá... 

—¿Si? 

—Me alegra tenerlos de padres, será un placer crecer con ustedes, ya entendí que no soy accidente y no les seré un estorbo... Lo digo por si al nacer ya no pueda comunicarme contigo, así que quería que lo supieras.

Ciel se acercaba con los implementos notando lo atento que Sebastian estaba seguramente escuchando a su hijo, era su actitud usual cuando conversaban. El demonio compartía el mensaje a su amo, quien conmovido con una sonrisa oía esas palabras a la vez que desnudaba su vientre para iniciar el procedimiento. 

—Acabemos con esto... —Susurró animado el conde esperando que Sebastian hiciera el corte en su piel.

—Mas bien iniciemos esto... 

Con una tierna sonrisa el demonio aclaró, haciendo el corte, un corte que parecía marcar el inicio de una nueva vida para los tres. Casi al instante las manos ensangrentadas del conde buscaban ansioso entre sus entrañas al bebé, al hallarlo sin mayor problema lo sacaba. El pequeño humedecido en un líquido acuoso empezó a retorcerse en los brazos de su nervioso joven padre que temblaba al tenerlo. 

—Sebastian... Se me va a caer... 

—Joven amo, lo ayudaría con mucho gusto pero me estoy cosiendo para que no se me salgan las entrañas... 

—Date prisa... 

—Ya habíamos practicado como sostener un bebé, no se le va a caer si lo presiona a su pecho.

Sebastian decía mientras con prisa obedecía, cosiéndose lo más rápido posible para ayudar a su amo que tembloroso sostenía al pequeño que parecía tambalearse en sus brazos. Haciendo caso a la sugerencia de su demonio lo apegaba a su regazo, donde el pequeño se quedó quieto abrazándolo. Ciel sentía una nueva emoción embargarle, una sensación que había experimentado sutil durante esas semanas de gestación pero ahora se intensificaba al tenerlo cerca. Conmovido trataba de contener esta emoción, este abrumador hermoso sentimiento, era el genuino y puro amor de un padre por su hijo, Sebastian viéndolos no podía evitar sonreír por la tierna escena.

—Ya terminé... ¿Pueden acercarse? Me siento solo sin ustedes. 

—Será sin él... Era al que tenias dentro hace semanas. 

Arrodillado el conde comentaba al acercarse así a su demonio para mostrarle al pequeño que precisamente no era fruto de su amor pero si al parecer fruto del fuerte vínculo entre ellos. Estando cerca ambos miraban embelesados al bebé que permanecía callado pero sonriente atento a la mirada de sus novatos padres, quienes notaron unos pequeños detalles en su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo se supone que este bebé pasará desapercibido para los demás si tiene cachos y cola? —Cuestionó el conde con seriedad.

—Y tiene alas... —Murmuró Sebastian con una sonrisa divertida para terminar de fastidiarlo, pasando su brazo por el hombro de su amo lo atraía para si junto al pequeño— Tranquilo joven amo... Ya veremos que hacer después por ahora disfrutemos de este momento, de nuestro hijo que está con nosotros y al fin se ha callado. 

Ciel a regañadientes se quedó a su lado de esa forma, aunque no negaba que era grato sentir que estaba de nuevo en una familia con la única diferencia que ahora era suya y solo deseaba no perderla de nuevo.

~•~••~•~

Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia,   
(｡･ω･｡)


	13. Pequeño

El llanto del pequeño irrumpía el silencio que se había formado entre amo y mayordomo, quienes sutilmente se abrazaban, en el ajetreo de ese parto apenas se dieron cuenta que ya había anochecido. Notaron como en medio de ese primer llanto su hijo les hacía un puchero mientras se retorcía en los brazos de Ciel que lo cargaba, la penetrante mirada llorosa que les dedicaba hizo que sus padres se miraran entre si. 

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué nos mira así? —Cuestionaba el joven mientras lo retenía con fuerza en sus brazos para que no cayera. 

—Quizás tenga hambre... O tal vez quiere que nos besemos. 

Ante la insinuación coqueta de su demonio lo miró con enojo a la vez sus mejillas se tiñieron en un tenue rubor, era vergonzoso sentirse el objeto de deseo de este aunque era halagador también porque él quería besarlo de nuevo ¿Le había gustado ese torpe beso? O solo quería fastidiarlo.

—Estaba bromeando, no se enoje—Sebastian le aclaró con una sonrisa socarrona que combinaba a la perfección con su tono de voz— Creo que su hijo se frustra porque quiere hablar y no puede. 

El pequeño en su puchero asentía con la cabeza, comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca como queriendo hablar, era evidente su frustración, al estar fuera de su padre ahora era como cualquier humano, aunque su cuerpo era en parte humano aún no podía asimilar todavía algunas funciones. 

—No hables... Ya de por si eres raro y si hablas lo serás más. —Ciel lo regañaba, el pequeño desvío la mirada, sus llorosos ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. Tratando de alejarse del conde estiraba los brazos queriendo que su padre demonio lo agarrara y este así lo hizo. 

—Joven amo... Decirle eso fue un poco cruel, es un niño que entiende todo y lastimosamente aunque sea mitad demonio tiene sentimientos como los humanos.

Sebastian con esfuerzo se levantaba con el niño en brazos, que se aferró a su regazo, padre e hijo al parecer se habían resentido ante esas frías palabras. Ciel los vio alejarse, sintiéndose un mal, quizás no debió hablarle así a un niño recién nacido pero no iba a pedirle perdón tampoco, un Phantomhive no haría eso ¿O si? Rememoró vagamente a su padre, como él en una ocasión le pidió perdón por algún motivo que ahora no recordaba pero lo hizo a pesar de que el mismo era un niño. Ya había empezado mal la relación con su hijo, el orgullo era un rasgo que lo dominaba pero su inteligencia lo era más y debia reconocer que se había equivocado al tratarlo así. No fueron tanto sus palabras lo que resintieron al pequeño sino la mirada de desprecio que le hizo. 

Casi enseguida se levantó, caminaba en dirección a la habitación donde los vio entrar, a la vez que pensaba en sus padres, quería que ellos fueran el ejemplo que debía seguir entonces iba con un espíritu conciliador, aunque le dolía en el orgullo debía disculparse, con el pequeño no con Sebastian, eso lo tenía claro. El demonio sintió que su amo entró a su habitación donde en la cama vestía con su primera ropa a su hijo, quien más tranquilo parecía sonreír. 

—Te ves lindo, con esa ropa... Disculpa que no tenga tanto estilo pero yo mismo la hice supongo hay que hacer arreglos para esconder tu cola, alas y debemos ponerte algo en la cabeza, a menos que puedas esconder "tus rarezas" por ti mismo. —Sebastian le hablaba con tono sarcástico sabiendo que su amo lo escuchaba, haciéndolo sentir mal, aún así en silencio se les acercaba— ¿Puedes hacerlo? 

—Yo... —Ciel balbuceó pretendiendo disculparse con el pequeño cuando estaba cerca, quien cerrando los ojos con fuerza ocultaba los cuernitos de su cabeza— No tienes que ocultarlos de nosotros, me gustan tus cuernitos. 

Cariñoso y conmovido el conde le hablaba al ver como su pequeño le sonreía, ciertamente fue cruel decirle aquello su hijo, él no era raro, era especial, acercándose lo abrazaba, no siendo rechazado sintió como su abrazo era correspondido por ese niño tan pequeño que como dijo Sebastian entendía todo. La tierna y silenciosa escena fue interrumpida por un doble gruñido, Sebastian sacudía la cabeza en medio de un suspiro resignado. 

—Terminaré de preparar la cena... —Dijo animado Sebastian al oir el rugir de sus estómagos hambrientos— Y supongo que ahora debo preparar un biberón, aunque no sé que saciará el hambre de un demonio bebé. 

—¿Puedes hacerlo? Digo, estás herido, no te fuerces mucho.

—Me conmueve su preocupación pero estoy bien, recuerde que soy un demonio y mi cuerpo se recupera más rápido que el de un humano además no quiero que mis pequeños amos pasen hambre. 

—Él es pequeño, yo no... 

Sebastian se prestaba a marcharse pero antes de hacerlo se acercó a su amo, acariciando dulcemente su rostro le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Cuide al bebé... No vayan a pelearse de nuevo. —Dijo sin darle tiempo a que le respondiera solo salía para ir a la cocina.

—Idiota... —Murmuró apenado el conde, sentía la calidez de esa caricia combinarse con la calidez de su bochorno, sonrojado maldecía al demonio por provocarle esta sensación tan vergonzosa pero acogedora a la vez. Notó como su bebé lo miraba, parecía que sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa pícara— No hablas pero tus gestos lo dicen todo... No te sonrías así... Sebastian no significa nada para mi.

El pequeño no dejaba de sonreírle ¿Era tan obvia la atracción entre los dos que hasta un bebé lo notaba? Se cuestionaba internamente el joven en un suspiro. Quizás solo era la emoción del momento, después de todo no siempre se tiene un hijo con alguien cercano a ti, lo que más le extrañaba era la actitud de su mayordomo ¿Qué había sido esa caricia repentina? ¿Esa dulce sonrisa? ¿Sebastian lo amaba? Pensarlo solo hizo que su bochorno se acentuara más, sentía arder el rostro. El gimoteo de su hijo lo sacó de sus cursis pensamientos, este le pedía que lo cargara. 

—No te acostumbres mucho a los brazos, no te pasaremos cargando siempre. No serás un niño consentido.

A pesar de sus palabras lo cargaba, debía admitir que se sentía bien el sostenerlo en sus brazos, ver como sus ojos se parecían a los suyos, ese vibrante azul que le hacia recordar a su madre, seguramente a ella le hubiera gustado conocer a su nieto, aunque si ella estuviera viva Sebastian no existiría en su vida. El destino era tan extraño e irónico pensaba mientras con su inquieto bebé en brazos se dirigían a la cocina.

—Joven amo... No tenía que venir a la cocina, podían haberse caído. 

—Bueno si el bebé se cae supongo no se hará mayor daño ¿Verdad?

El pequeño acertó a mirarlo mal ante su suposición algo descuidada.

—Quizás... Pero yo me preocupo más por usted, si el bebé cae el joven amo caerá también... Y de los dos tal vez el que sufra un golpe ¿Quién será? —Sebastian burlón decía mientras vertía leche tibia en un biberón.

—Cállate... No soy tan torpe y débil

—Bueno, ya que está aquí ¿Puede darle de comer a su hijo? 

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Y si se ahoga?

—Yo ya lo vestí a usted le toca darle de comer... He pensado que ese niño es hijo de los dos, así que los dos nos encargaremos de él. ¿O no se cree capaz de hacerlo?

El demonio sabía como provocarlo, si había algún tipo de motivación para su joven amo, era subestimarlo ya que su orgullo no le permitía esos obvios desafíos. 

—Claro que puedo darle de comer —Quitándole el biberón se sentaba en una silla cercana, acomodándose se prestaba a darle de comer, tal como había practicado antes de que naciera. El pequeño sumiso, quizás para no hacer quedar mal a su padre tomaba el biberón, al principio hacia muecas de disgusto ante el sabor de la leche— ¿No te gusta? 

Ciel tomaba unas gotas de esa leche con el ceño fruncido miraba a Sebastian. 

—Esto no tiene dulce. —El joven padre refunfuñó.

—Le puse unas gotas de miel... 

—Pues no sabe a nada de dulce ponle más miel. Es mi hijo le gusta lo dulce.

Sebastian no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa aclaración, se escuchó tan tierno y paternal, así que solo agarró el biberón para ponerle más miel.

—Listo... —El demonio le entregaba de nuevo el biberón con esa leche más endulzada— A ese niño le saldrán primero las caries que los dientes. 

—No digas idioteces... ¿Y por qué no tiene dientes? ¿Con qué te mordía las entrañas entonces? 

—No sé... Quizás si los tenía adentro... Pero le aseguro que si me mordía con algo. 

El pequeño los escuchaba hablar mientras bebía su leche más animado, quedándose dormido minutos después, al parecer no había dormido en mucho tiempo o solo era su cuerpo humano que le obligaba a cumplir sus necesidades de recién nacido normal. 

—¿Vamos a cenar? —Sebastian cuestionó cuando dejaban al bebé en su cuna improvisada. Su amo que moría de hambre no pudo negarse, se sonrojó un poco cuando su demonio tomándolo de la mano lo encaminaba al modesto comedor donde su cena esperaba. 

Era extraña la sensación que ahora le provocaba estar cerca de Sebastian, quien también actuaba raro, más galante de lo normal. ¿Era culpa de ese torpe beso? ¿O era algún cambio momentáneo por el bebé? ¿Cómo saberlo? No lo preguntaría, más por miedo que por vergüenza, ya que temía conocer la respuesta, una respuesta que tal vez podría cambiar sus vidas aún más. Era su divagación mientras cenaba y la mirada de su demonio no se apartaba de el.

Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia (｡･ω･｡)


	14. Noche

Era ya pasada medianoche, el conde Phantomhive se había quedado dormido en una silla cerca de la cuna del recién nacido, estaban en la habitación se suponía era del demonio.

—Joven amo... Estaría más cómodo si duerme en la cama. 

Ciel entre dormido oía la sugerencia susurrada de su demonio que en la oscuridad le hablaba cerca del oído, por alguna extraña razón no quería ir a dormir a la cama a unos pasos. 

—Estoy bien aquí... Quiero ver cuando se levante... —Murmuró entre un bostezo. 

—Hace un rato tomó otro biberón y volvió a dormirse. 

—¿Se levantó? ¿Por qué no me avisaste? 

—No quería levantarlo cuando dormía tan placenteramente. —El demonio le decía en voz baja a cambio solo escuchó el chasquido de lengua de su amo— Por eso debería ir a la cama seguramente el bebé dormirá un par de horas más.

—No quiero... —Dijo Ciel acomodándose en la silla se prestaba a seguir durmiendo, una repentina actitud infantil que su demonio no entendía.

—¿Por qué? —Dudoso preguntó.

—Porque estoy bien aquí.

El demonio esbozó una sonrisa al sospechar lo que sucedía, aunque estaba oscuro notó un sonrojo en las mejillas de su amo al responderle. ¿Acaso ahora le era incómodo compartir la cama después de besarse? ¿O le daba vergüenza pedir que durmiera a su lado? Después de todo así habían dormido juntos las últimas semanas pero por el embarazo, y sin un bebé manipulador dentro ya no tenían una excusa para seguir esa rutina nocturna. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos hasta que decidió acercarse a su oído. 

—Joven amo... —Le llamó en un susurro, el joven sentía estremecer al sentir su aliento cálido rozarlo tan cerca— Puede ir a dormir a la cama yo descansaré aquí aunque extrañaré su saliva en mi regazo.

—Yo no babeaba... 

—Oh si lo hacia...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio viéndose fijamente, Ciel se sonrojaba más al intuir las intenciones de su mayordomo. Esa coquetería con la que le hablaba, esa descarada cercanía, la forma provocativa en que movía los labios aún sin pronunciar palabra. Sebastian, su demonio idiota, quería besarlo de nuevo y lo peor de todo era que el también lo deseaba. 

—Joven amo... ¿Puedo dormir con usted? Para no romper la rutina.

—Tú ni siquiera duermes... —Muy sonrojado le respondió— Has lo que quieras. 

El demonio le regaló una sonrisa ante su aparente malhumor, tomándolo de la mano lo hacía levantarse de la silla para los dos dirigirse a la cama donde descansarían más cómodamente. Se recostaron acomodándose como ya se habían acostumbrado a hacerlo, Ciel colocaba su cabeza en su brazo izquierdo y sutilmente Sebastian lo rodeaba atrayéndolo a su regazo. 

—Es extraño no sentirme con el vientre abultado. —Sebastian comentaba para iniciar conversación en esa silenciosa madrugada.

—Ya había olvidado lo delgado que eras. —El conde le habló mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Así le gusto al joven amo?

—Tsk... No preguntes tonterías... 

—Entonces una pregunta valedera sería ¿Cuándo regresaremos a la mansión?

—No lo sé... Ni siquiera sé que diremos. ¿O tu sabes qué decir?

—Diremos que lo encontramos en la calle en un bote de basura. —Burlón el demonio sugería.

—Se parece a nosotros aunque más a ti así que nadie lo va a creer, menos creerán que andamos recogiendo niños abandonados de la calle.

Los dos hablaban en confidencia para no despertar al bebé, a Ciel al parecer se le quitó el sueño sintiendo como su mayordomo no dejaba de verlo trataba de mostrarse nervioso, esa profunda mirada carmesí lo intimidaba y no era miedo.

—Entonces diremos que es mi hijo, fruto de una relación furtiva que tuve con una mujer por ahí.

—Una falla en tu método para sacar información. ¿No? —Ciel le decía en tono burlón, sonriendo un poco. 

El demonio se embelesaba con esa sonrisa, intimidando más a su amo, quien pensaba internamente que este era el motivo por el que no quería dormir junto a él. A pesar de la situación el silencio entre los dos no se percibía incómodo, Sebastian sonriente se acercaba a sus labios lentamente inclinándose un poco sobre su cuerpo, el conde sumiso no hacía nada por evitarlo le estaba concediendo el permiso para que continuara, se besarían de nuevo con la diferencia que ahora quería corresponderle. 

—¿Puedo? —El demonio susurró sobre sus labios aunque era una pregunta más para fastidiarlo que para solicitar permiso. 

Su abochornado amo iba a regañarlo pero no alcanzó a hacerlo pues sus labios fueron callados con un beso, los firmes y dulces labios de su demonio estaban sobre los suyos. Solo cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la calidez de ese ósculo tierno e inocente, era extraño que un demonio besara de tal forma pensaba mientras en un sutil movimiento empezó a corresponderle. 

—Joven amo... 

—¿Qué? —Molesto el conde cuestionó al ser interrumpido, frustrado pestañeaba pensando que quizas no lo estaba haciendo bien y ahora este se burlaría entonces sintió como una mano de su demonio acariciaba sus labios a manera de calmarlo con la otra señalaba la cuna. 

—Tenemos un espectador... 

Sebastian le advirtió en un susurro, unos ojitos destellantes se percibían en la semioscura habitación.

—No se supone que estaba dormido. —El conde avergonzado murmuró en voz baja sintiendo esa mirada fija en ellos. 

—Tal vez quiere ver como nos besamos. 

El demonio insinuó en tono travieso, rozaba sus labios de nuevo, Ciel al notar lo entusiasmado de su demonio al seguir besándolo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ¿Era correcto permitirse estos acercamientos con su demonio? ¿Tenía sentido intimar a este nivel con el demonio que tomaría su alma cuando cumpliera su venganza? ¿Tendría que cambiar sus planes? ¿Olvidar su venganza para enamorarse de Sebastian y criar a su hijo juntos? ¿Su vida ahora sería como en una novela romántica con un final feliz? ¿Le era permitida la felicidad? ¿Anhelar el futuro que ya había rechazado? 

Ciel se apartó sutil de Sebastian, disimulando sus deprimentes pensamientos se levantaba de la cama para acercarse a la cuna y así ver a su niño que inquieto agitaba sus bracitos. El mayordomo notó la confusa mirada de su amo antes de irse, esos tristes ojos que reflejaban quizás su propia confusión.

—¿Quieres que te agarre? Se supone que debes estar durmiendo. —El joven hablaba al bebé tratando de animarse. 

—No deberíamos consentirlo mucho pero es tan lindo como un gato. —Sebastian acotaba emocionado parándose a su lado, viendo como el pequeño bien despierto sonreía y no dejaba de agitar sus brazos para que lo agarrara uno de sus dos padres.

—No lo compares con tus estúpidos gatos...

—Lo siento me emocioné un poco pero debe admitir que es lindo aunque fue concebido sin amor.

—Si, es lindo... —Murmuró Ciel— Iré a dormir a mi habitación. 

—Joven amo... —Le llamó en un susurro viendo como este se marchaba fríamente, el bebé también con tristeza lo veía alejarse— ¿Dije algo malo?

El pequeño en respuesta frunció el ceño a la vez hacía un puchero de aparente resentimiento. ¿Sin amor? Al pensar en ello empezó a llorar con fuerza. 

—Ah tú también te enojaste... —En un suspiro Sebastian murmuró tomándolo en sus brazos pretendía calmarlo— No sé como desenvolverme en estos asuntos, soy nuevo en esto de sentir cosas. Ahora tengo un hijo y un... 

El bebé se quedó callado al ver como su padre apenado desviaba la mirada, sonrió pícaramente al ver ese tímido gesto, al parecer su frívolo padre demonio apenas se daba cuenta que estaba enamorado. 

—Yo no puedo... Eso es imposible... Pero ¿Por qué me gusta estar a su lado? Aún cuando me trata mal a veces, es grosero y malhumorado aunque eso no quita lo hermoso que es cuando sonríe y se sonroja. A pesar de ser medio inútil, estas semanas nos ha estado cuidando no es tan egoísta como pensé. Y sus labios... Son deliciosos quiero besarlos por siempre... —Era el murmurado análisis amoroso que hacía ante la mirada expectante del niño que sonreía— Aunque si embarazarme de la nada fue posible ¿Por qué enamorarme sería imposible? 

Se cuestionó resignado, no estaba admitiendo estarlo pero comenzaba a sospechar que ya lo estaba o era quizás solo una fuerte atracción por el alma que ansiaba devorar. El pequeño abría y cerraba ansioso la boca como queriendo hablar.

—Sé que quieres que estemos juntos, eres algo cursi al querer que tus padres se amen pero no deberías ilusionarte mucho porque quizás eso no pase. Pondré de mi parte e iré despacio pero si el joven amo no lo desea, no voy a obligarlo ¿Lo entiendes? 

Ante esa advertencia el niño hacia un nuevo puchero, comprendía la situación de sus padres aún así no se desilusionaría porque percibía lo que ellos sentían y temían tanto admitir. Empezó a llorar fuerte, retorciéndose en sus brazos, señalaba la puerta. 

—¿Por qué me haces esto? 

Sebastian murmuró malhumorado al saber lo que quería su manipulador hijo que no se callaba, saliendo de la habitación se dirigían a la de su amo. 

—Joven amo... Lamento molestarlo, su hijo quiere verlo. ¿Podemos pasar?

Ciel en su cama escuchó su petición, oía también ese llanto ensordecedor, en un murmullo les dio permiso de pasar. Sebastian entraba, al pie de la cama con el niño más tranquilo en brazos esperaba que su amo le indicara que hacer. 

—Vengan... Supongo que no podemos romper nuestra rutina de repente.

El conde con seriedad les permitió entrar a su cama, Sebastian se acomodó al otro lado dejando al bebé entre ellos, aún así no dejaba de ver como los dos niños jugueteaban con sus manos entre si. El pequeño sonreía al sentir como sus padres a pesar de no hablarse, ni tocarse, sus corazones latían con fuerza, amo y mayordomo lo miraban con extrañeza porque parecía muy feliz y no entendían tan repentina alegría, esto solo confirmaba que tenían un hijo bastante especial.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia, ～(^з^)-☆   



	15. Día

Era la primera noche en que estaban oficialmente juntos, Sebastian observaba atento como los dos niños dormían muy tranquilos mientras el sentía latir su herida, había disimulado el malestar por esas horas, no quería mostrarse vulnerable frente a su amo ya de por si era cuestionable su estética de demonio. Este dolor le hacía pensar en lo difícil que sería la "maternidad-paternidad" y este era solo el inicio.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado para no despertarlos, se sentía extraño estando con ellos sin poder conciliar el sueño, de no ser como ellos y acompañarlos. ¿Acaso estaba renegando de su naturaleza? Nunca antes había pasado por su mente tan tonto pensamiento, porque simplemente no podía dejar de ser lo que era, eso lo dejó pensando lo que restaba de la madrugada. Era muy temprano todavía apenas el día estaba aclarando, entonces un sutil llanto irrumpía el silencio de la modesta residencia, Sebastian se levantó del sofá para ir a la habitación donde el llorón bebé estaba junto a su amo. 

—Creo que tiene hambre porque me estaba chupando el dedo —Sonrojado Ciel decía viendo como lloraba resentido el pequeño— No quise empujarlo, no estoy acostumbrado a que me chupen los dedos mientras duermo. 

Se justificaba apenado el conde, era su manera de disculparse aunque no sentía que debía hacerlo por un simple impulso, lo habia empujado sin querer. Sebastian daba un suspiro mientras tomaba al bebé en brazos para calmarlo.

—El joven amo no quiso empujarte, voy a prepararte un biberón muy grande de leche ¿Si? Pero deja de sollozar...

Le decía a su bebé mientras caminaban para dirigirse a la cocina, Ciel notó la frialdad de su demonio, pues este ni una mirada le dirigió. ¿Estaba enojado? No se suponía que era lo contrario, además parecía que no había dormido a su lado ¿Qué le sucedía a su demonio? Pero... ¿Por qué le importaba? ¿Por qué le molestaba que lo ignorara? Al parecer la magia del día anterior había acabado, ciertamente fue la emoción del momento, volverían a ser como eran antes de todo este alboroto del embarazo.

Se levantó de la cama para asearse y cambiar su ropa por si mismo, ya no quería ser una carga para Sebastian o por orgullo no sentirse al mismo nivel de dependencia que un bebé. Estando en el baño semidesnudo pasándose una toalla humedecida por el cuerpo sintió que alguien entró de repente. 

—Disculpe joven amo... Su baño es el único que tiene agua caliente... Este niño hizo cosas asquerosas en el pañal... —Era lo que Sebastian hablaba haciendo gestos de asco, el bebé sonreía divertido al ver su cómica reacción. 

Ciel sonrojado se vestía, su demonio no entendía porque se avergonzaba si siempre lo veía sin ropa. ¿Eran los estragos de ese beso? Olvidando su dilema "romántico" se concentraba en el niño que había ensuciado el pañal.

—¿Esto te da asco? —Se le burlaba un poco el conde aunque había tensión entre ellos no podía evitar burlarse.

—Usualmente no pero creo que tengo sensible mis sentidos... Deje de burlarse y venga a ayudarme. 

El conde se ponía de nuevo su pijama y se acercaba a ellos, Sebastian lo colocaba cerca del lavamanos, pretendía quitarle el pañal sonrió al ver como su joven amo hacia un gesto horrible en su cara. 

—Huele muy mal... —Ciel murmuró.

—Se lo dije... 

El bebé no dejaba de sonreír parecía divertirse a pesar de sus comentarios quizás le complacía ver los gestos que sus padres hacían o porque ya se habían acercado. Minutos después salían del baño con el bebé cambiado, suspiraron con alivio al dejarlo en la cama, fue difícil ese primer cambio de pañal.

—Iré a terminar de preparar el biberón y su desayuno ¿Puede cuidarlo unos minutos? 

—Si, no lo volveré a empujar... —Aclaró malhumorado el conde ante esa insinuación se sentaba en la cama junto al pequeño que los miraba.

—Regreso enseguida. 

Dijo antes de marcharse, el conde notó una extraña sonrisa en los labios de su demonio ¿Una sonrisa cariñosa? Se sonrojó un poco al pensar que lo era, su hijo agitaba inquieto los brazos seguramente para que lo agarrara. 

—No puedes estar en brazos siempre.  
—Ante esa advertencia el pequeño empezó a hacer pucheros y su mirada se tornaba llorosa entonces Ciel a regañadientes lo tomaba en sus brazos, si de nuevo lloraba bajo su cuidado Sebastian pensaría que no era buen padre— Odio tus manipulaciones.

Murmuró malhumorado frunciendo el ceño ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que Sebastian pensara? Él era solo su mayordomo, su demonio, ahora también el padre de su primogénito quien en sus brazos no dejaba de acariciarlo y mirarlo todo embobado.

—Deja de verme así... Ni Sebastian me mira de esa forma.

—¿Qué habla de mi? 

Esa pregunta en la dulce voz de su demonio era lo que el conde oyó interrumpiendo la conversación con su hijo, llenándolo de vergüenza, no debía decir aquello. ¿Por qué lo había dicho? 

—Nada... —Murmuró apenado. 

Sebastian obviamente había oido lo que dijo, sabía a que se refería pero lo disimuló para no avergonzarlo más. El bebé miraba a los dos parecía emocionarse con cada interacción de ellos, fuera buena, mala o vergonzosa.

—Dejé su desayuno en la mesa ¿O quería desayunar en la cama? —Le preguntaba el demonio con biberón en mano.

—Voy a la mesa, no te preocupes —Fue su respuesta mientras le daba al bebé para que le diera de comer, enseguida emprendió su camino para salir de la habitación, se quedó en la puerta dándoles la espalda— Si quieres descansar, puedes hacerlo. No dormiste con nosotros anoche ¿Verdad? 

—Me incomodaba un poco la herida así que fui al sofá a descansar. ¿Acaso me extrañó? 

Ciel no respondió nada porque solo se alejó, su demonio esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver esa reacción en su amo, el bebé molesto lo golpeó en el pecho. 

—Si yo no entiendo estas cosas menos tú vas a entender. No me golpees —Le aclaró con una falsa sonrisa, solo sintió como de nuevo le daba un golpe, miró su ceño fruncido no pudo evitar suspirar resignado— Sus gestos son iguales, es una tortura que te parezcas a él.

Susurró como frustrado el demonio en un nuevo suspiro empezó a darle de comer. Mientras tanto Ciel en la mesa pensaba en la pregunta de Sebastian esa que se clavó en su mente ¿Lo extrañó? ¿Qué respuesta debía darle? ¿Qué estaba sintiendo?

Se sentía estúpido al afirmar para si mismo la obvia respuesta, se había quedado dormido pero extrañó hacerlo en su regazo y no solo eso, echó de menos que al despertar sea su rostro lo primero que sus ojos adormilados vieran. Se negaba a admitir una verdad innegable, su demonio se había colado en su corazón, en su mente ¿Enamorarse siempre era tan confuso? ¿El amor era así? Sentía en su interior todo un cúmulo de sensaciones y emociones que lo abrumaban dulcemente, aunque también era como una batalla interna que dolía. Suspirando jugaba con la cuchara en su yogurt porque hasta el apetito se le quitó ya que ni siquiera había probado su desayuno.

—Joven amo... No ha desayunado, coma algo por favor. —Le pedía Sebastian apareciendo minutos después a su lado, Ciel disimuló el ser sorprendido, de reojo notó que no estaba con el niño.

—No tengo hambre... —Murmuró— ¿Y el bebé? 

—Se quedó dormido apenas terminó el biberón, supongo que así son los recién nacidos. ¿Ya no va a comer? 

—Dije que no tengo hambre.

—Bueno es comprensible que se le quitara el hambre después de ese asqueroso cambio de pañal. —Ciel no pudo evitar sonreir, el sentido del humor de su demonio era extraño pero a veces si era gracioso— No deberíamos darle comida si lo hace en algo tan asqueroso. 

—¿Piensas matarlo de hambre? Eso es vil hasta para ti.

—Claro que no... Además es un bebé mitad demonio dudo que muera sino come unos días.

—Eso es muy cruel, Sebastian. 

—Ya no me regañe.

Ambos se miraron quedándose en silencio sin continuar su tonta conversación parecían querer decirse algo pero ninguno de los dos se animaba a confesar.

—Joven amo. —Le llamó titubeante— Coma por favor.

Solo dijo aquello para alejarse de su amo y dirigirse a la cocina a unos pasos, Ciel molesto se levantaba sin probar bocado pretendía alejarse también. Que tonto se sentía al imaginar que Sebastian iba a confesarle algo importante, algo que acabara con esta confusión, aclarar estos sentimientos pero él era un demonio que probablemente no los tenía. Todo era una estupidez, se sentía tan enojado y frustrado consigo mismo por lo que estaba sintiendo que sentía los ojos arder, cuando iba a entrar a su habitación una mano lo detuvo. 

—Debemos aclarar esto de una vez, ninguno de los dos somos de huir ¿No? Afrontamos todo y lo hacemos juntos ¿Verdad joven amo? 

El conde sentía su mano en la suya, como la sujetaba con firmeza, rubirizado no se atrevía a voltear a verlo, sabía que si lo hacía su idiota demonio lo besaría, lo intuía, y su intuición era buena no era como la de los otros humanos según las propias palabras de quien ahora no soltaba su mano, nervioso pensaba quizás debía ceder un poco.

—Sebastian ¿Qué sientes por mi? —Cuestionó en un murmullo sin mirarlo.

—Siento lo mismo que usted siente por mi.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que siento? Si ni siquiera yo sé lo que siento. 

—Lo veo en sus ojos, esa mirada que expresa lo que sus labios callan. Míreme... ¿A qué le teme?

—A ti... Lo que provocas en mi —Murmuró muy bajo el conde— Lo que deseo de ti...

—Ya ve sentimos lo mismo... Joven amo, míreme por favor...

Ante ese ruego, sentía conmover su corazón así que resignado dio un fuerte suspiro, se volteaba sutil y tal como había intuido, Sebastian muy atrevido lo besaba y tontamente se lo permitió, era lo que deseaba. Ambos se deleitaban en la sensación que era el besarse. Ciel movía sus labios correspondiendo ese torpe beso que al parecer no sería interrumpido. 

Se estremecía con cada segundo en que sus labios estaban juntos, sentía arder las mejillas, cerró los ojos para evitar verlo ya que le avergonzaría si sus miradas chocaran. Esas manos que le habían servido por estos años ahora firme y dulcemente lo acariciaban, si esto era una ilusión, una mentira no le importaba solo deseaba que este momento fuera eterno.

Muchas gracias por seguir atentos esta historia,   
((ૢ(⁎❝ົཽω❝ົཽ⁎)✧


	16. Secreto

Ciel Phantomhive internamente odiaba admitir lo enamorado que se sentía por su mayordomo, quien cerca de su rostro solo sonreía después que sus labios se separaron de ese dulce beso. Quería pensar que esa sonrisa no era de burla sino de emoción por sentirse enamorado también. ¿Y si todo era una mentira? ¿Un juego perverso de su demonio para entretenerse hasta obtener su alma?

—¿Qué piensa joven amo? Estás dudando de mis intenciones ¿Verdad? —Sebastian sin dejar de sonreír le decía en un susurro mientras su mano rozaba una de las mejillas sonrojadas de su señor— No es de sorprenderse de un humano tan desconfiado como tú... Pero sabes muy bien que no puedo mentirte con hechos, ni palabras ¿No?

—No te pongas empalagoso... Yo no pensaba nada... —Murmuró nervioso y sonrojado sintiendo como su demonio no dejaba de acariciarlo y parecía tener la intención de besarlo de nuevo— Sebastian... No sé si estoy listo para esto, había renunciado a todo y tú...

—¿Yo qué? 

—Tú cambiaste todo ¿Lo hiciste a propósito? 

—Juro que no lo planeé. Solo pasó... Creo que era inevitable que no cayeras en mis encantos y yo en los tuyos, la oscuridad entre nosotros fue atraída.

Ciel con fingida molestia le dio una sutil bofetada pero a cambio solo sintió como sus labios eran besados nuevamente correspondiendo de igual forma por unos segundos. 

—Tu lengua... —El joven avergonzado se separó abruptamente de ese beso, Sebastian solo sonreía divertido al ver su tímida reacción, su amo podría ser un noble malvado ordenar la muerte a cualquiera pero en el romance era un verdadero ingenuo, sin embargo le parecía adorable. 

—¿Te gustó? 

—¡No, es asqueroso!

—No grites o despertarás al bebé. Solo pensé que estaría listo para un beso más apasionado. —En tono burlón le decía, el otro solo desviaba la mirada muy apenado y enojado. 

—Yo no entiendo de esas cosas todavía... Déjame en paz. 

—No vamos a pelear de nuevo, lamento haber metido mi lengua en su boca —Con una coqueta sonrisa susurraba sobre sus labios esa falsa disculpa porque no se arrepentía de nada— Quería probar un poco más de mi joven amo. Me gusta el sabor de tus labios, quiero besarte... 

Ciel se estremecía ante sus palabras, esa mirada seductora, su aliento exquisito, sus manos cariñosas que lo inquietaban, rompiendo esa mínima distancia propiciaba ese beso solo para que su demonio no pensara que era tan ingenuo. 

—Sebastian... Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros... —Entre besos le decía— El pacto sigue... 

—Joven amo... No hablemos de trabajo... 

Sebastian no dejaba de besarlo, era tan exquisita la forma en que lo hacía sentir juntar sus labios a los del niño a quien le servía, percibir como su piel se estremecía con cada roce, parecía darle vida a su demoníaco ser muerto.

—Sebastian... —Entre jadeos y besos le decía a pesar de estar avergonzado por hacer estas cosas no tenía intención de alejarse— No deberías besarme. ¿Y si te embarazas de nuevo?

—No creo, aquella vez fue un momento crucial, usted iba a morir. Ahora no está muriendo ¿O si? A menos que morir de amor cuente.

—Eres un idiota, insoportable... Hablo en serio.

—No pasará nada. 

Ciel receloso dudaba en seguir besándolo además sentía sus labios humedecidos vergonzosamente arder un poco, separándose se disponía volver a la mesa.

—Tengo hambre... Siento algo en el estómago. —Se excusaba sentándose a la mesa se disponía a desayunar, su mayordomo lo siguió y como era costumbre se quedó de pie a su lado.

—Quizás sean las mariposas del amor revolotear en su estómago, eso dicen. 

—Deja las ridiculeces... —Le regañó mirándolo de reojo— No quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros pero siéntate, lo digo por esa herida no por otro motivo.

—Claro joven amo, entiendo.

Sentándose en la silla a su lado, no le apartaba la mirada, segundos después Ciel incómodo pretendía seguir comiendo pero no podía pues se sentía intimidado.

—¿Puedes dejar de verme? 

—Me pregunto cuando tu cara dejará de estar roja. 

—No me fastidies... —Refunfuñó al sentirse descubierto, ciertamente aún sentía su rostro arder como si tuviera una fiebre y aunque trataba de calmarse no podía ¿Viviría sonrojado de ahora en adelante? 

—¿Sabes quién se pondrá feliz con esto?

—El bebé no puede saber lo que tenemos. —Ciel dijo tajante ante la sorpresa de su demonio.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quiero darle gusto.

—Que malvado eres joven amo.

Susurró Sebastian acariciando sutil la mano de su amo sobre la mesa, ambos cruzaron una mirada de complicidad, aunque pretendían que todo seguía igual entre ellos, que nada había cambiado, sabían que todo era y sería diferente a partir de ahora. Ninguno pronunció palabras de amor porque al parecer no eran necesarias, sus miradas hablaban por si mismas del afecto que se tenían. Casi al mediodía el pequeño despertaba en medio de un sonoro llanto, sus padres se acercaron a verlo en la cuna. 

—¿Tienes hambre? —Cuestionó Sebastian con una animada sonrisa.

El pequeño miraba a los dos parecían un poco sospechosos, dejó de llorar y pedía que Ciel lo cargara, este así lo hizo.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Eres perro? —Cuestionó al sentir como su hijo lo olfateaba cual canino— ¿Qué hueles? 

Sebastian desviaba la mirada, ya había previsto que sería muy difícil engañar a un niño como él, ya aún antes de nacer era perceptivo. Vio como el niño acariciaba los labios de su joven amo, quien se sonrojó aún más cuando este lo besó de repente. 

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?! —Sebastian reaccionó sorprendido con evidentes celos al notar como su hijo rozaba los labios de su señor, esos labios que los consideraba solo suyos ahora— Eso no se hace, es tu papá. 

Le regañó molesto y celoso tomándolo en sus brazos lo apartaba, Ciel no sabía como reaccionar, ¿Qué clase de sentimientos despertaba? Al punto de provocar este afecto algo incestuoso.

El pequeño no se intimidaba ante la vibra siniestra de su padre demonio, acercándose a sus labios lo besaba también. El conde no entendía que sucedía con este niño ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Los había descubierto? Y al parecer así era porque ante los rostros confusos de sus padres solo sonreía emocionado. 

Señaló a Ciel, se tocaba los labios después tocó los de Sebastian y volvía a tocarse los suyos. Hacia gestos de beso con su boca.

—No es lo que crees... —Molesto pero avergonzado el conde refutaba su acertada deducción. Sus padres se habían besado más de una vez en esa mañana, suponía que el sabor de esos besos permanecían aún en sus labios. ¿Qué más vergonzoso era el ser descubierto de esta forma?— Si, nos besamos pero nada más... 

—Si, pequeño... Solo nos besamos unas cuantas veces pero eso no significa que estemos enamorados, no nos vamos a casar ni nada por el estilo, ni tendremos sexo para darte hermanos de forma natural. Nada de eso.

Ciel lo miraba extrañado ante esa aclaración que sonaba más a un plan a futuro, una obvia insinuación lo notó por la sonrisa que el idiota demonio no borraba de sus labios. 

—Deja de decir eso —Le regañó con el ceño fruncido al parecer no se podía guardar ningún secreto con esos dos demonios frente suyo— Y tú niño... No vuelvas a besarme de esa forma. 

—Si hijo, esos labios son míos...

—¡Tú tampoco me beses nunca más!

Sentenció el joven abochornado con enojo antes de salir de la habitación. 

—Ya se enojó conmigo por tu culpa.   
—Susurró con fingida tristeza Sebastian mientras su pequeño le miraba fijamente, parecía tratar de hablarle por la forma como movía la boca— ¿Qué quieres decirme? 

El pequeño frustrado solo lo abrazó apegándose a su calido regazo, tenía pocas horas de haber nacido en este mundo sin embargo se sentía a gusto, feliz y amado. No podía expresar esta alegría de otra forma que no fuera en ese abrazo, Sebastian en silencio casi podía entender lo que quería decirle, en un suspiro acariciaba su cabeza. Toda esta situación era tan confusa pero a la vez se sentía reconfortante, los sentimientos que provocaban su hijo y su joven amo, eran algo agobiantes mas no le causaban dolor. ¿Esto era lo que llamaban amor? Era una respuesta que el mismo debía hallar al parecer.

Era casi de noche, el niño estaba en el sofá con Ciel mientras Sebastian terminaba de preparar la cena, al parecer empezaban a tomar el ritmo de sus roles como padres, en una tipica rutina familiar. 

—¿Qué nombre deberíamos ponerte? Debe ser uno bonito como tú. —Ciel hablaba con su bebé que estaba animado recostado en el sofá. 

—Mientras no sea el nombre de alguna otra mascota que haya tenido.—Se burlaba Sebastian a unos pasos mientras preparaba la mesa. 

—No tuve más mascotas... Aunque he pensado que quizás deberíamos tener un perro, uno pequeño para que se vaya criando junto con el bebé, eso hicieron mis padres. ¿Crees que sea correcto? 

—Me halaga que comencemos a tener este tipo de conversaciones y consulte conmigo algo así. 

—Es tu hijo también por eso pregunté.

—No se enoje, me parece buena idea aunque sería mejor tener un gato. ¿No le parece? 

—¿Has olvidado mi alergia? 

—No lo he olvidado, sé todo de usted mi joven amo. —Se acercó a él, tras el sofá le hablaba casi al oido— Y si dejamos que el bebé decida que mascota quiere. 

La pareja hablaba mientras su hijo con una sonrisa los escuchaba, veía a sus padres juntos, notó como Ciel estaba sonrojado ante esa cercanía y miraba de reojo a su demonio con complicidad. Era evidente la atracción mutua que sentían, esa inexplicable fuerza que se intensificó después de aclarar lo que sentían con ese primer beso.

—Ga... To... 

Amo y mayordomo oyeron una tenue voz murmurar interrumpiendo su embelesamiento, ambos volvieron los ojos a su pequeño que emocionado sonreía por haber pronunciado su primera palabra, aunque no era la palabra que Ciel esperaba.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia 💕


	17. Despedida

Ciel malhumorado pensaba en como de todas las palabras que podía haber dicho su hijo la primera tuvo que ser "Gato" y seguramente ahora tendrían que darle ese animal como mascota.

-No hijo... Papá tiene alergia no podremos tener un gato.

El malhumor del conde desapareció al oír esa aclaración de su demonio, era tan dulce que lo antepusiera a su deseo de tener un gato, cuando bien pudo aprovechar la oportunidad de tenerlo.

-Pe... rro... -Dijo el pequeño ante la negativa anterior, parecía que en si no tenía mucha predilección por ningún animal. Ese detalle fue notado por sus padres que sonrieron entre si.

-Entonces será un perro y lo llamaremos Sebastian en honor al primero que tuve. 

-Que gracioso... 

Sebastian decía sarcástico a la vez que sonreía acariciando el suave cabello de su amo, quien le devolvía la sonrisa pero con malicia. El niño los miraba atento, era interesante presenciar esa dinámica entre ellos, algo que no había sentido cuando estaba en el interior de su padre demonio. 

-Serviré la cena y seguiremos hablando del asunto. 

Ciel solo asintió con la cabeza, embelesado lo veía regresar a la cocina, el bebé notaba la mirada de su padre para molestarlo paraba su boquita parecía simular dar besos. 

-No molestes... -Refunfuñaba apenado el conde, estaba enamorado y no podía disimularlo. Sentía como si algo se había liberado en su interior, el odio y dolor que lo mantuvieron atado por años habían desaparecido ¿Tenía sentido su venganza ahora? Podía iniciar una nueva vida, no debía probar nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Sebastian.

-Pa... pi... -Le llamó el pequeño interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. 

-¡Sebastian...! ¿Escuchaste como me llamó?

Emocionado hablaba porque la tercera palabra de su hijo era para el, lo abrazaba con alegría no podía describir la sensación que producía una simple palabra pronunciada de esos pequeños labios balbuceantes. 

-No lo oí... Dilo de nuevo... -Decía el demonio acercándose con prisa a los dos. 

-No... -El bebé tajante le respondía. 

-Su cuarta palabra. -Se burló el conde.

-Que malo eres, bebé diabólico. 

-No le digas así... 

El bebé enfuruñado miraba mal a Sebastian por llamarlo así aunque sonreía al ver como Ciel lo defendía. En toda la cena no volvió a repetir la palabra "papi", por capricho mas no porque no pudiera hacerlo. Ya avanzada la noche estaban listos para dormir, el conde se sentía un poco nervioso porque ahora que habían aclarado sus sentimientos tal vez su demonio pretendería algo más que solo abrazarse y dormir. No estaba listo para eso todavía.

-Joven amo, aquí dejo su pijama limpia. 

-Si, iré a cambiarme. 

-¿Necesita ayuda? 

-No soy tan inútil puedo vestirme solo -Murmuró molesto tomando la pijama se encerraba en el baño. 

-¿Y ahora que hice?

Sebastian se cuestionó al ver su extraña actitud, no lo entendía, ya que no tuvo la mínima intención de molestarlo al preguntar si necesitaba ayuda. El bebé en su cuna solo se encogía de hombros como respuesta en medio de un bostezo, alzando sus brazos pedía que lo cargara mientras con la mirada señalaba la cama. 

-No deberías dormir en la cama pero esto podría aliviar la tensión entre el joven amo y yo... -El demonio tomaba a su hijo entre sus brazos iban a la cama- Contigo aquí no puede echarme de la cama. Perdón por usarte de esta forma pero quiero dormir con tu "papi". 

-¿Qué hacen en mi cama? 

Malhumorado Ciel les cuestionó cuando salía del baño vio como ellos le miraban y sonreían desde la cama. El joven no pudo evitar notar lo parecido que eran los dos, similar belleza que lo abrumaba dulcemente provocando emociones que se encaminaban al amor.

-¿Quieres dormir solo? Porque podemos ir a la otra habitación. 

-Da igual... 

Con fingida molestia murmuró Ciel acostándose en la cama junto a ellos, en realidad era eso lo que deseaba que hicieran, con un bebé entre ellos ya Sebastian no podría intentar algo, no sería tan depravado ¿O si? Quizás estaba pensando demasiado el asunto, tal vez su demonio ni siquiera tenía intenciones de seducirlo. ¿Quién era el malintencionado en esa cama? No necesariamente sentir amor significaba expresarlo físicamente a ese punto, menos cuando recién habían confirmado tan complicado sentimiento pensaba y deseaba que Sebastian tuviera el mismo pensamiento.

Sebastian notaba el sonrojo de su amo quien pensativo evitaba mirarlo, mientras el pequeño se acurrucó entre los dos sus ojos lagrimeaban entre bostezos.

-Muere de sueño pero por estar pendiente de nosotros no duerme. -Comentó divertido el demonio para iniciar conversación con su esquivo amo- Quizás está esperando que nos besemos o algo así.

-Pues se quedará con las ganas de verlo. 

-¿Por qué estás molesto conmigo? No tengo mucha experiencia en esto y no comprendo bien lo que debería hacer pero si hice algo que te molestó lo lamento no fue mi intención. Lo digo en serio. 

-No hiciste nada... Solo no estoy de humor. -Apenado el joven murmuró al notar su sincera confusión, era muy adorable a su manera. ¿Quién diría que ese viejo demonio con tantos años vividos se comportaría como un adolescente enamorado y confundido? Era una ironía verse reflejado en su demonio, compartían la oscuridad de sus seres y ahora compartían la inocencia de este primer amor.

-Si hay algo que te moleste debes decirme, usted tiene prometida así que sabe más de estos asuntos que yo. 

El bebé miraba con enojo a Ciel, al parecer apenas se enteraba que su padre estaba comprometido con alguien más, sin duda eso arruinaba sus planes de verlos juntos. 

-Es mi prometida por obligación social, no siento nada por ella -Le aclaró a su enojado hijo- No me mires así. Y tú Sebastian, sabes bien que yo no me comporto como un novio con Lizzy así que tampoco sé como es esto.

-¿Y conmigo si se comporta como novio? Digo me deja besarlo y acariciarlo.

Sebastian traviesamente le cuestionó tomando su mano descuidada la apretaba a la suya, no dejaba de esbozar esa sonrisa pícara que hacía intimidar a su joven enamorado. 

-No hablemos de eso frente al bebé, me da vergüenza además él no debe saber esas cosas.

-Él sabe de esas cosas... 

-Pues es pequeño no debería saber.

El bebé sonreía al oírlos era feliz por ser parte de su conversación, cerraba los ojos aunque quería seguir despierto la suave cama lo obligaba a rendirse al sueño, se quedó dormido contra su voluntad mientras balbuceaba la palabra "papá". Ambos sonrieron al oír su dulce manera de dar las buenas noches. Sebastian soltó un poco la mano de su amo empezó a escribir algo en la palma de esta, Ciel negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa su primer mensaje. 

Su pregunta era si seguía molesto y obviamente ya no lo estaba. El joven decidió seguirle el juego aunque también moría de sueño, en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido había sido un día largo y cansado pero dedicarle unos minutos para hablar de esta peculiar manera le divertía.

"¿Por qué estaba malhumorado?"

Sebastian preguntó, su amo no pensaba responder honestamente, no iba a contarle que estaba nervioso por cierto confuso asunto, solo se encogió de hombros sin dar una respuesta clara. 

"Joven amo, no tema expresar sus emociones conmigo y sino es mucho pedir me gustaría saber que las provoca. Estoy aprendiendo a sentirlas y entenderlas."

Junto a una sonrisa escribió ese mensaje, mensaje que conmovió a Ciel pero disimuló de inmediato y se dispuso a escribir en su mano también.

"Trataré de hacerlo... No prometo nada" 

Sonrojado le advertía en ese corto mensaje que su demonio entendió. 

"Joven amo ¿Somos novios ahora? El bebé está dormido, no esquive mi pregunta"

"No sé" Respondió sin mirarlo, sentía que no podía verlo ahora, era vergonzoso que preguntara algo así y podía predecir que este tenía cara de idiota enamorado.

"Al menos no es un no definitivo" 

Sebastian afirmó sin borrar su sonrisa entrelazando sus manos con firmeza daba por terminada esa conversación porque su amo parecía dormirse, de su otra mano libre besó un par de dedos para rozarlos en los labios de su amo que se ruborizó ante ese romántico e inesperado contacto. Levantó su rostro, humedeciendo sus labios besaba firme esos dedos para así devolver el afecto, embelesado el demonio aceptaba ese beso indirecto, rozando sus propios dedos percibía el dulce sabor de los labios de su señor. 

Ambos desviaron la mirada apenados al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. ¿El amor era así siempre? ¿Te obligaba a hacer este tipo de idioteces? En silencio apagaron las luces se disponían a descansar, Ciel quedándose dormido pensaba en que quizás su demonio no era tan perverso como creía.

Unos días pasaron los tres parecían más adaptados a su improvisada vida familiar, el bebé pronunciaba unas palabras más, sus padres ya se preparaban psicológicamente para soportar sus prontas conversaciones. La convivencia era gratificante para la pequeña familia, Sebastian aprendía a lidiar con los sentimientos que provocaba su lindo joven amo, era extraño como ahora lo percibía de forma diferente y Ciel parecía sentirse de la misma manera. 

-Joven amo. ¿Está seguro? 

-Volvéremos mañana a la mansión. Ya lo habíamos decidido no empieces a dudar. -Ciel con firmeza aclaraba, de alguna forma no quería que el amor lo consumiera por completo deseaba mantener su pacto, su título, su mansión- Yo no soy de los que se esconde.

-El conde no se esconde.

-No me causa gracia. Tonto.

El pequeño sonreía ante la mala broma de su padre quien lo cargaba y el ceño fruncido del otro mientras caminaban por los alrededores de la residencia en medio del bosque, habían aprovechado a tomar aire fresco ya que el clima les favorecía.

-¿No quieres volver Sebastian? 

-Me gusta estar aquí... Es tranquilo. -Murmuró el demonio, volver al ajetreo de ser mayordomo junto a los idiotas sirvientes no le entusiasmaba mucho pero tampoco quería presionar a su amo, lo conocía tan bien que podía predecir lo que pensaba, no estaba dispuesto a ceder todo y lo entendía porque se sentía de igual forma.

-Lo sé... Extrañaré esta calma pero es necesario regresar. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?

-Papi... Bésalo... -Balbuceaba el bebé al notar sus gestos algo melancólicos.

-No todo se soluciona con besos... 

Murmuró Ciel sonrojado, ese niño con dos simples palabras sabía como apenarlo. Para Sebastian esa era como invitación a besarlo, le gustaba ver ese gesto tímido así que con una sonrisa se agachaba para besarlo mientras cubría con su mano los ojos de su hijo que inquieto quería ver como se besaban hasta ahora no había presenciado una de sus muestras de afecto. Casi de inmediato sus labios se separaron, ese fue un pequeño pero significativo beso como los que furtivamente se regalaban, sutil se separaron no dejaban de verse, esto era estar enamorado y también se estaban acostumbrando a este sentimiento.

-Joven amo cuando regresemos a la mansión promete que seguiremos así. 

-¿Así? - Con una perversa sonrisa Ciel le cuestionó- No prometo nada.

Ambos sonreían con complicidad, a pesar de la ligera incertidumbre que causaba volver a la "realidad" tenían relativamente todo planeado para regresar a la mansión hasta a su hijo lo habían preparado para que fuera parte creíble de la historia que crearon pero ¿Era correcto regresar? ¿Acabar este ensueño de familia feliz? Bien podían quedarse y seguir con esta nueva vida, sin embargo ninguno de los dos estaban listos para dar este gran cambio. Al día siguiente se despedían de ese que fue refugio por semanas aunque había la posibilidad de volver en cualquier momento, quizás pronto si no salía bien su farsa. Dieron una última mirada hacia atrás cuando se marchaban, este lugar guardaría hermosos recuerdos, el pequeño estaba emocionado por este su primer viaje además porque finalmente conocería la mansión por si mismo. A la mansión Phantomhive regresarían no solo siendo tres sino también un par de corazones que hallaron mutuamente calidez en el amor.

-Sebastian dijo que volverían hoy... ¿Verdad? -Comentó Bard con sus compañeros en la cocina- Yo pensé que se habían olvidado de nosotros. 

-¡Ya extrañaba al joven amo! Se han ido por mucho tiempo! -Con emoción hablaba el rubio jardinero.

-Fue extraño que se marcharan tanto tiempo aunque ya antes el joven amo y el señor Sebastian estaban actuando raro. -Meyrin se unía a la conversación- En todo caso dijeron que al mediodía llegarían, ya casi es hora ¿Vamos a esperarlos afuera? 

Todos aceptaron la idea con emoción, caminaron hacia el exterior donde los esperarían así ellos se darían cuenta de cuanto los habían extrañado. Vieron a lo lejos un carruaje acercarse, ya se preparaban para dar su efusivo saludo de bienvenida. El elegante transporte se estacionó frente a la mansión en pocos minutos, los sirvientes se acercaron corriendo a recibirlos. 

-Al menos la mansión no está en escombros... -Les dijo Sebastian con alivio al ser el primero en bajarse de ese carruaje. Los sirvientes con una sonrisa lo saludaban, vieron como su joven amo bajaba con un bebé en brazos. 

-¡¿Y ese bebé?! 

Con sorpresa los sirvientes exclamaron al verlo, el pequeño movía sus manitos a manera de saludo, este los reconoció por las voces eran los idiotas que hacían refunfuñar a su padre. 

-¡Que lindo bebé! -Embelesados Meyrin y Finny decían al unísono acercándose a su amo, jugueteaban con el bebé que feliz los saludaba- ¡Es hermoso!

-Joven amo ¿Es su hijo? Se parece a usted... Aunque también se parece a Sebastian. ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Insinuó Bard al ver fijo al pequeño, a la vez miraba sospechosamente a su amo junto al mayordomo, ellos esbozaron una forzada sonrisa y se prestaban a explicar el origen de ese bebé. 

Muchas gracias por su apoyo al seguir esta historia, espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo ❤


	18. Regreso

Mayordomo y amo se miraban de reojo entre si ante la perspicacia repentina de su cocinero, quien receloso no dejaba de verlos en especial a ese niño que habían traído con ellos. 

—¡Trajimos un perrito también! —Sebastian decía con algo de emoción sacando del carruaje un cachorro de hermoso pelaje negro y grandes ojos azules mostrándolo a todos.

—Que lindo perrito... —Con alegría dijeron Meyrin y Finny sin dejar de acariciar al niño, quien emocionado quería tocar a su perrito. Mientras tanto Bard fijó su mirada en la mascota, no podía también decir que era su hijo solo por coincidir en algunos rasgos físicos. Empezó a dudar de sus sospechas con el niño aunque mientras más miraba sus gestos le parecía ver a un Sebastian pequeño. 

Ciel notaba la mirada recelosa del cocinero, los otros empezaron también a mirarlos con duda así que no tenía más opción que contar la historia con el origen del niño. Codeando sutilmente a su mayordomo le indicaba que debía aclarar el asunto antes que se formaran una idea equivocada.

—En nuestra misión descubrimos un laboratorio que hacían experimentos entre ellos genéticos, así que este pequeño lo rescatamos de ese laboratorio. —El demonio hacía una pausa— Este niño parecido a nosotros, tiene mis genes y los del joven amo, es algo complicado de explicar. 

Los sirvientes con asombro escuchaban la explicación del serio mayordomo, después de todo era una verdad a medias ya que en si ese bebé fue concebido de forma no natural. 

—Entonces técnicamente es hijo de ambos. —El rubio cocinero aclaraba— Mi instinto no falla ¿Verdad? No hay nada que pase desapercibido a alguien tan hábil como yo.

Era la jactanciosa expresión de este ante la sonrisa forzada de amo y mayordomo, resignados solo lo dejarían ser feliz con su deducción, interrumpiendo la casi incómoda conversación se escuchó un sollozo.

—También yo estuve en un laboratorio ¿Lo lastimaron? —Cuestionó conmovido en lágrimas el jardinero mientras recordaba su doloroso pasado, tomaba la manito del bebé, quien miraba atento la reacción de este joven rubio.

—No Finny... No lo lastimaron porque lo rescatamos apenas nació. —Le aclaró Ciel con una sonrisa— ¿Podemos ir adentro? Estamos un poco cansados. 

—¡¿Yo puedo llevar al bebé?! —Secándose las lágrimas el jardinero más animado pedía mientras caminaba junto a su joven amo, este negaba con la cabeza.

—Oye Sebastian... ¿Estás listo para ser padre? —En confidencia Bard le decía al mayordomo que llevaba al inquieto perrito en brazos cuando seguían a Ciel, el bebé se asomó sobre su hombro y veía a Sebastian, quien sonrió al verlo— Al parecer si... ¿Quién lo diría? 

—Un hijo puede cambiarte... 

Ante ese comentario el rubio sonreía, notaba algo diferente en el semblante del frío mayordomo quizás era cierto su afirmación ¿Cuánto podía cambiar una vida un pequeño ser? Pensaba, sin sospechar que había otro detalle por el que había cambiado, el amor que sentía por el señor a quien servía. Minutos después se veía a la pareja junto al niño entrar a la habitación principal.

—Que bueno es estar en casa... Extrañaba mi cama. —Ciel con alivio recostándose en la cama daba un gran suspiro, el bebé comenzó a gatear juguetón en ella mientras tanto Sebastian se recostaba a su lado amo.— ¿Pusiste seguro en la puerta? 

—Si... —Respondía sintiendo como su amo se le acercaba apegándose a su regazo lo abrazaba, el bebé seguía gateando y miraba a sus padres siendo cariñosos— Es bueno que se hayan creído eso del laboratorio, son un poco ingenuos. ¿No? 

—Te dije que no iban a creer que era un niño que habíamos encontrado por ahí, se parece mucho a ti. —Refunfuñaba el conde. 

—Y a usted también se parece. 

—Pero más a ti... —El conde susurró, sentía como su demonio se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios con la intención de besarlo, apenado ladeó su rostro sonrojado— No frente al niño... 

Ambos de reojo miraban como el bebé los veía atento aunque disimulaba no hacerlo, Sebastian solo esbozó una sonrisa tomando su mano le daba un beso. 

—Me conformo con esto... Tu piel es tan suave y cálida aunque no más que tus labios.

—Sebastian... No digas eso, me da vergüenza —Le regañó sutil el apenado conde, su bochorno expresaba lo que sus labios callaban, era un gusto culposo que su demonio lo besara, era exquisita la sensación cuando sus labios se unían en un beso. Las palabras de su demonio atravesaban su tímido ser así como esa coqueta mirada que no se le apartaba. 

—Lo sé... Por eso lo hago.

—Eres un... 

—Idiota. —Dijo el bebé con fingida seriedad mientras se les acercaba. 

—No me digas así... —Con resentimiento el mayordomo regañó al pequeño que sonreía divertido abrazándose a Ciel— Joven amo ya le dije que no diga esas palabras groseras porque el niño las aprende. 

—Mi pequeño solo yo puedo insultar a tu idiota padre. 

—¡Joven amo! 

—¿Por cierto como llamaremos al mocoso? —El pequeño lo miraba con fastidio al oír como le decía— Ah ya ves que no es bonito que te digan cosas así. 

—Ustedes dejen de pelear. Y no sé como llamarlo... ¿Sebastian? 

—Digame...

—Digo que lo llamemos Sebastian.

—Solo falta que también quiera llamar Sebastian al perro. ¿Seremos su club de los Sebastian o algo así?

Ciel sonreía animado por la tonta conversación que tenía con su demonio, este que no dejaba de acariciar sus manos y de mirarlo embelesado. 

—Sonríes tan lindo joven amo. 

—Sebastian... ¿Qué dije sobre decir cosas vergonzosas? 

La pareja seguía conversando tontamente siendo observados por la atenta mirada de su hijo que le gustaba ver la interacción entre ellos. Mientras tanto en la cocina los sirvientes parecían discutir.

—Bueno yo no creo del todo eso del experimento de laboratorio. —Refutaba el cocinero mientras daba una bocanada de humo al fumar su cigarrillo.

—Suena más lógico que imaginar que ellos tuvieron ese hijo, los dos son hombres. ¿Cómo podrían haberlo tenido? 

La sirvienta hablaba mientras sonrojada tenía una imagen mental del mayordomo en una posición provocativa con su joven amo. Le daba algo de celos pero también le emocionaba imaginarlo.

—Y si el joven amo no es niño sino niña... Es decir sería lógico que fingiera serlo para mantener su estatus. Bien podría serlo digo su complexión es muy delicada y ambigua.

—¿Una chica? Pero no tiene pechos. 

—Ah Meyrin pues se los apreta con un corset o algo así. Eso hacen algunas chicas. ¿No? 

Finny solo escuchaba atento lo que sus compañeros discutían mientras veía entretenido al cachorro comer unas croquetas. Meyrin parecía empezar a dudar. 

—Pero... Si es así, ellos estuvieron juntos... Tú sabes... Tuvieron intimidad —Meyrin comentaba más sonrojada, la imagen mental de ellos en su mente subía de nivel.

—Ah ese Sebastian tan serio que se veía y andaba en sus cosas con el joven amo por eso es que actuaban tan extraños antes de irse. 

—Yo no entiendo lo que dicen... —Murmuró Finny— Lo único que sé es que el joven amo se veía feliz aunque lo disimulaba. Si es niño o niña, si ama al señor Sebastian y son novios en secreto no importa si es feliz. Él tiene ahora la familia que perdió y creo que nada más importa, yo lo apoyaré sin cuestionarle.

—Vaya Finny es muy maduro cuando se refiere a los sentimientos del joven amo... —Dijo Bard al escuchar al jardinero que lloriqueaba con una sonrisa, al parecer era feliz al pensar en la felicidad de su amo— También lo apoyo, solo que es grosero que nos traten como tontos. 

—Tienes razón Finny debemos apoyarlo, sea como sea ahora tenemos un nuevo joven amo a quien servir y proteger.— Aclaró animada la sirvienta.

—Un nuevo y más pequeño joven amo. 

Dijo divertido el cocinero sus compañeros sonreían entre si, pensaban en ese bebé que sería a partir de ahora también alguien a quien guardar lealtad. La noche llegó después de un ajetreado día de retomar labores, amo y mayordomo se notaban agotados. 

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? —Cuestionó Ciel en un susurro al ver a su demonio de pie cerca de la cama, el bebé estaba dormido en su cuna a unos pasos.

—Esperando que me diga que puedo dormir con usted en su cama. 

—Ya sabes que si... Manteniendo el acuerdo que tenemos ¿No?

—¿Cuál acuerdo? —Con una traviesa sonrisa Sebastian cuestionó sacándose el chaleco, corbata y zapatos se disponía meterse en la cama. 

—Si vienes con esas intenciones ni te metas en mi cama. 

En susurros hablaba la pareja, Ciel sonrojado con el ceño fruncido le impedía con sutiles patadas que se metiera a la cama.

—¿Cuáles intenciones? —Preguntó cuando logró colarse en su cama, se acercaba a su rostro algo desafiante pero sin borrar su coqueta sonrisa.

—Hablo en serio Sebastian... Tú lo prometiste. 

—Yo prometí que no tendríamos intimidad física hasta que usted estuviera listo pero no prometí que no lo besaría cuando me placiera hacerlo. 

—Pero tú me besas en la cama de una forma que... —Avergonzado le refutaba sintiendo como su demonio parecía dominarlo pues con firmeza ya lo apegaba a su cuerpo.

—¿De qué forma? 

—No me hagas decirlo... 

—¿No le agrada? 

—No... —Con un puchero le reclamaba pero ese gesto infantil solo provocó que su demonio lo besara, de la forma que le reclamó antes, su lengua jugaba con la suya y sus manos no dejaban de acariciarlo provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera gratamente. Con estos estímulos cómo podría evitar que sus cuerpos pronto terminaran unidos en el acto sexual, le era muy difícil resistirse al encanto seductor de su demonio. Lo único que los detenía era su niño durmiendo en la misma habitación a unos pasos. 

—Lo siento me dejé llevar... Besas delicioso joven amo... 

Se excusaba el demonio cuando se separaba de su estremecido pero molesto señor que mordió sus labios para obligarlo a dejar ese fogoso beso. Bajo las sábanas en la semioscuridad la pareja parecía discutir, el bebé que se suponía dormido miraba atento las sábanas que se movían, sonrojado se imaginaba algo diferente a lo que realmente pasaba. 

—¿Qué haces despierto? —Era la pregunta que minutos después se escuchaba de Sebastian a su hijo— Tu papi se quedó dormido, aprovecharé a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes en mi habitación ¿Me acompañas? 

—Si... —Respondió el pequeño no era como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer a esas horas, hoy eran una de esas noches que no podía dormir, su naturaleza demoníaca que no le hacía conciliar el sueño se manifestaba. 

Sebastian lo tomaba entre sus brazos, el pequeño lo miraba extrañado a la cara. 

—Oh esta mordida y los arañazos son pruebas de amor... Tu papi es medio arisco como un gatito salvaje, uno quiere darle cariño y se altera. —Comentaba animado el demonio cuando salían de la habitación no dejaba de sonreír— El joven amo es muy especial. 

—Papi ama... —Balbuceó el niño con una sonrisa.

—Tu papi nos ama... 

Era el susurro en la sonrisa embelesada del demonio, quien nunca había imaginado sentir esta calidez en su ser, calidez que solo el amor podía dar. Se sentía feliz por ser parte de una familia era la primera vez en su larga existencia que formaba una, el anhelo de su oscuro corazón se resguardaba en las sonrisas de sus dos amados niños y eso le hacía sonreír con genuina alegría . 

Semanas después de dulce y extraña convivencia, el joven conde se sentía realizado con su travieso hijo a la vez disfrutaba a flor de piel este enamoramiento primero con su encantador mayordomo. Era como si hubiera recuperado la felicidad que el destino le arrebató antes, el calor de la familia que perdió ahora la recuperó con creces ¿Era merecedor de esta dicha a pesar de haber negado a Dios? Al parecer su pregunta tenía una respuesta, pero Ciel ¿La aceptaría? 

—Papi... Me duele... —Deliraba en fiebre el pequeño con la mirada llorosa, pedía que su padre más joven lo abrazara. 

—¡Sebastian, haz algo...! ¿Por qué no le baja la fiebre? ¿Por qué sigue enfermo mi bebé? 

Ciel entraba en desesperación al ver tan enfermo a su pequeño, llevaba más de un día con fiebre alta y veía como su cuerpecito se retorcía de dolor. Su mirada se tornaba llorosa pensando en que su demonio ya había intentado todo por quitar su dolor pero nada hacía efecto, tomándolo en sus brazos aunque ardía en fiebre lo apretaba a su pecho para calmarlo. ¿Quién podía ser tan cruel en darle algo tan valioso para quitárselo después? No lo entendía, era su triste pensamiento entre lágrimas mientras sostenía a su enfermo bebé en brazos.

•~•~•~•~•~•~


	19. Réquiem

Sebastian aturdido no precisaba que hacer, esta situación se salía de su control y cuanto odiaba sentirse así, su pequeño llorando se quejaba de un dolor del que no había explicación; tanto había sido su desesperación que llamaron a un médico que no ayudó mucho pues al revisarlo tampoco halló solución. Era una fría madrugada, el demonio en esos años junto a su joven amo no lo había visto llorar de esa manera, estaba sufriendo por ese niño que llegó a formar parte importante en la vida de ambos. Le abrumaba ver el dolor de los dos y no poder calmar ninguno, su impotencia se descargaba al apretar puños con enojo para si mismo. 

Los sirvientes fuera de su habitación solo aguardaban con tristeza que el pequeño dejara de llorar, no se moverían de ahí hasta que eso ocurriera. Ellos adoraban a este dulce niño pero sobre todo amaban como hacía feliz a su joven amo, quien aunque trataba de disimular su alegría de ser padre no podía evitar hacerlo en ocasiones.

—Papi... Duele... Mucho... 

El pequeño entre lágrimas murmuró al oído de Ciel, palabras que lo hacían sucumbir más en incertidumbre, Sebastian lo oyó solo se miraron entre si sin saber que hacer. Ya le habían dado unas medicinas pero nada hacía efecto. 

—No sabemos qué hacer... —El conde le decía tratando de sonreír para animarlo, el pequeño solo se abrazó con fuerza a su joven padre, mirando a Sebastian esbozaba una tierna sonrisa, en silencio sin emitir ningún sonido solo cerró los ojos quedándose quieto. 

—Sebastian... —El joven susurró con voz temblorosa a su demonio, este se acercó con prisa tomando al niño en brazos. 

—Vamos pequeño... No nos hagas esto... 

El demonio algo alterado hablaba con su bebé llevándolo a la cama lo recostaba sintiendo que no respiraba trataba de darle aliento, de su boca a la suya. Ciel sentía el latir de su corazón acelerarse pero a la vez parecía como si el tiempo se detuviera, era una sensación tan agobiante solo se quedó de pie mientras veía como Sebastian se esforzaba en hacerlo reaccionar.

—Sebastian... No dejes que muera... Es una orden...

—Hago lo que puedo... —El demonio por primera vez no pudo afirmar a su petición con un "Si, mi señor" porque era algo que no podía asegurar si cumpliría. Siguió dando aliento a sus pequeños pulmones mientras con sus manos trataba de sentir el latido de su corazón. 

—¡Es una orden! ¡Es una orden! —Alterado Ciel le ordenaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, los sirvientes al oírlo entraron a pesar de no haber sido llamados ya podían predecir lo peor ante los gritos desesperados de su joven amo. 

Bard se acercó a la cama donde ellos estaban, los otros dos se quedaron tratando de calmar al conde a unos pasos. Al cocinero se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al palpar que el pequeño no tenía pulso, no reaccionaba a pesar de los esfuerzos de Sebastian quien se negaba a dejarlo ir. 

—Lo siento tanto Sebastian... 

—El joven amo me lo ordenó, no puedo desobedecer. No puedo... —El mayordomo perdía la fuerza en su voz, solo se le oía un tenue murmullo repetir una y otra vez "No puedo desobedecer a mi amo" lo decía mientras se abrazaba a su pequeño escondiendo su rostro en su regazo callaba su voz. 

Nadie entendía como era que todo estando bien la noche anterior ahora se convertía en un desolador silencio. Ciel se soltaba de sus sirvientes y corriendo iba a la cama, sintió como el latido acelerado de su corazón parecía detenerse, el fuerte abrazo de su demonio lo traía a la cruel realidad. 

—Lo siento joven amo... No pude... 

Era el susurro de Sebastian al oído de su amo, quien no sabía como sentirse, estaba abrumado por tantas emociones sentía su ser tiritar entre sus fuertes brazos. Podía percibir como este temblaba también y no era para menos ese niño fue parte suya, quizás no lo amó en un principio pero aprendió amarlo, hizo nacer un amor puro que un demonio no creyó poder experimentar. El conde correspondió su abrazo enredando sus brazos a la delgada cintura de su mayordomo, no era momento de reprocharle lo que pudo o no hacer, todo había sido tan repentino, el mismo no hizo algo por evitar este nefasto final. Frustrado se aferraba a su cuerpo, sentía arder en su interior una ira que necesitaba descargar, su pequeño a un lado no se movía podía verlo de reojo. Se oían los sollozos de los sirvientes entre murmullos lamentaban la inesperada pérdida pero siendo prudentes dejaban a esos sufridos padres solos en su dolor.

Ambos permanecieron así por unos minutos, el dolor que sentían era sutilmente reconfortado por el sentimiento de amor que los unía, Ciel se le apartó sin decir nada, creía tener el suficiente valor para acercarse a su niño que parecía dormido. 

—¿Por qué? —Ciel cuestionó acariciando con cariño el rostro de su bebé, aún no quería aceptar que no despertaría— Y si solo está jugando con nosotros, es una de sus tontas bromas, aunque me enoje se lo perdonaría.

—Joven amo... Él no va a despertar. 

—¡No digas eso! —Diciendo aquello en un impulso se acercó a su demonio dándole una bofetada que resonó en medio de ese silencio sepulcral, no quería oír tan dolorosa afirmación— Él está durmiendo... 

Sebastian ni siquiera sintió la fuerza de ese golpe en su mejilla, no la resentía tampoco entendía que de algún modo la merecía, tomando la mano de su amo que lloraba desconsolado se acercaban a la cama.

—Lo siento... Tiene razón, puede despertar en cualquier momento.

Los dos se acomodaron en la suave cama como lo hacían usualmente en las noches, el pequeño entre ellos permanecía quieto algo extraño en su actitud inquieta de siempre. Sebastian no sabía si esta era buena idea al ver como su amo sufría, llorando en silencio no dejaba de acariciar a su bebé. Pensaba en como a pesar de que este niño no fue concebido en amor fue capaz de que sus padres aclararan el amor que tan celosamente guardaban entre si. ¿Ese era el objetivo de su efímera vida? ¿Y ya cumplido debía desaparecer su presencia en el mundo? Era probable y si era así no lograba entenderlo. 

Ciel mientras tanto trataba de contener su llanto, no creyó que volvería a experimentar de nuevo este dolor, el dolor de perder a alguien que amaba aunque ahora tenía mayor conciencia de este sufrimiento. Hace unos años atrás había cerrado su corazón al perder a su familia por el miedo quizás de que se repitiera este dolor ¿Fue su error abrirlo de nuevo? ¿Permitirse amar y ser amado? Con amargura pensaba que tal vez su destino no era el amor ¿Era una especie de maldición? ¿Por renunciar a dios? ¿Qué clase de dios no daba la oportunidad de emendar el camino a alguien que había sufrido? En su pecho sentía una presión que parecía quitarle el aliento, ¿Estaba dentro de una pesadilla? Quería cerrar los ojos para despertar y que su realidad fuera diferente. 

Entre sollozos y tristes pensamientos se forzó a quedarse dormido, escapar cobardemente de la realidad que le destrozaba el corazón. El demonio fijaba su mirada en su amo que se quedaba dormido abrazando al dulce pequeño carente de vida, era tan desoladora la escena que sentía profundizar su impotencia. Las noches para los demonios son largas pero para Sebastian en todos sus años vividos no hubieron horas tan largas como las de esa noche.

La mañana finalmente llegó a pesar de la luz que iluminaba sutil la habitación parecía sucumbir en una funesta sombra. Ciel abría los ojos, solo sacudió la cabeza al ver a su pequeño tal cual lo vio antes de quedarse dormido, evidenciando que no fue un mal sueño verlo morir en sus brazos.

—Sebastian... —Murmuró a manera de ruego, como pidiendo que hiciera algo para que acabara con esta pesadilla. 

—Lo siento tanto joven amo... 

Cada lágrima derramada por su amo eran como una puñalada en su frío corazón, nunca lo había visto tan abatido, destrozado ni siquiera cuando lo conoció ¿Este era el precio por amar? Su hermoso amo no merecía sufrir así aún por los muchos pecados cometidos. Levantándose iba al otro lado de la cama se acomodó de tal modo para reconfortarlo en un abrazo, un abrazo que ambos necesitaban con desespero, así permanecieron por largos minutos 

Minutos después se escuchaba unos golpes en la puerta, Tanaka con tristeza entraba aunque le pareció en un principio extraña la presencia del niño en la vida de su amo había aprendido a quererlo como todos en la mansión.

—Amo Ciel, señor Sebastian sé que estos son momentos duros para ustedes, no quiero imaginar el dolor que están sintiendo, lamento su pérdida. ¿Podemos ayudar en algo? —Eran las sentidas palabras del viejo sirviente, notando las ojeras y decaído semblante en su joven señor. Los otros sirvientes con su ropa de luto, se aparecían en la puerta.

—Joven amo —Le llamaba Sebastian poniéndose de pie no era correcto que los vieran abrazados en la misma cama— ¿Qué hacemos? 

El conde se sentaba en la cama, no levantaba su rostro suponía que debía resignarse suponía que un milagro no le era permitido, dándole un beso a su pequeño susurraba un "Buenos días" como lo hacía cada mañana y él alborotado sacudía sus brazos para que lo tomara y abrazarse con fuerza. Su pequeño era feliz y esa felicidad le era contagiada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente al sentir que no podría soportar vivir de su recuerdo. 

Ciel entre lágrimas como eco lejano oía a los demás hablar sobre los preparativos para el funeral de su pequeño, aún no podía creerlo. La pareja en unos minutos se quedaba a solas de nuevo, Sebastian lo percibía algo indiferente ¿Por qué lo ignoraba? ¿Lo culpaba por lo ocurrido? Aunque no lo creyera su amo, el también estaba sufriendo, era la primera vez que perdía a alguien que le importaba. Pero ahora no tenía los ánimos para reprochar su actitud, solo lo dejaría tomar el duelo a su manera aunque no era lo que quería, no deseaba que su niño que nació para unirlos con su muerte los separara.

—¿Quiere comer algo? 

—No... —El conde secamente respondió el cuestionamiento de su mayordomo, no tenía ánimos para probar bocado sentir hambre no era opcional por ahora— Quiero que lo vistas con su traje azul. Ese le quedaba lindo, muy lindo... Resaltaba su expresiva mirada. 

—Joven amo no se torture así —El demonio le decía al ver como al recordarlo se destrozaba emocionalmente.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, ni siquiera parece que sufres no has derramado ni una lágrima por nuestro hijo. 

Sebastian agachó la cabeza, empuñó sus manos ¿Cómo podía reprocharle aquello? Sentía dolor pero le costaba expresarlo además había otro motivo por el que no lloraba.

—Podría llorar pero no quiero que entristezcas más si me ves hacerlo. 

Murmuró el demonio desviando la mirada, Ciel se acercó abrazándolo en silencio parecía disculparse por decir esa crueldad.

—Yo lloraré por los dos si tu quieres. 

Susurró el joven conde que escondía el rostro en el cuerpo de su demonio que apretaba entre sus brazos. Sufrimiento era lo que se percibía en la pareja que miraba a su pequeño tan quieto en la cama, cuanto extrañarían su radiante presencia que dio luz a sus vacías existencias. Fue su ángel de demoníaca descendencia, un regalo perfecto que les era arrebatado antes de tiempo, quizás ese tiempo ayudaría a sanar esta herida.

—Debo cambiarme... ¿Me ayudas? Mis manos no dejan de temblar. 

—Claro... Debería prepararte primero un té para calmar los nervios. 

—No quiero nada, tal vez más tarde. 

Sebastian obedecía su petición, entendía que no quisiera nada tomando su rostro daba un pequeño beso en los labios. 

—Lamento tu pérdida joven amo... —En un susurro le decía el demonio sobre los labios, notó como su mirada de nuevo se llenaba de lágrimas. 

—Yo lamento la tuya Sebastian... 

En un abrazo sincero se reconfortaban en el afecto profundo que se tenían, más que nunca necesitaban estar juntos para superar esta prueba en su vida. 

La mañana transcurrió en silencio, las risas y bullicio de días atrás se perdieron, la mansión estaba de luto. Era ya de tarde Ciel con la mirada pérdida permanecía en la cama junto a su hijo, esperando un milagro que dudaba sucediera. Su futuro volvía a llenarse de sombras tal vez nunca tuvo que disipar esas sombras porque ahora las percibía más densas, nublando su ser entero. 

Al pequeño le habían cambiado de ropa, labor que fue dificil para Sebastian porque mientras lo hacía no dejó de recordar los momentos juntos desde el instante en que le habló, de como mordía sus entrañas, las discusiones que tenían, la feliz convivencia diaria, el sentido de familia que le regaló junto a su preciado joven amo.

—Él es nuestro ángel... —Dijo Ciel en un susurro mientras Sebastian con tristeza lo colocaba en su pequeño ataúd, había llegado el momento de hacerlo. Los sirvientes sin dejar de llorar a unos pasos observaban la dolorosa escena, los padres discretamente tomados de las manos trataban de asimilar este dolor, su cuna ahora ese frío ataúd. 

Engel Phantomhive Michaelis  
Amado hijo.

Como inesperada fue tu llegada al mundo así fue tu partida, tu amor no será tan efímero como tu hermosa existencia, vivirás siempre en nosotros.

Era el epitafio en una blanca lápida que leía una voz en una parte del jardín, lápida que aguardaba por la sepultura del pequeño primogénito de amo y mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive. Una risilla resonaba cuando terminó de leer esas sentidas palabras de unos padres que parecían dolidos por su pérdida, esa burlona presencia se desvanecía con la brisa fría de esa tarde. 

╥﹏╥ ╥﹏╥ ╥﹏╥ ╥﹏╥ ╥﹏╥ ╥﹏╥

Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia,


	20. Consuelo

En la mansión Phantomhive la tristeza era evidente, todos quienes ahí convivían sufrían la partida prematura del pequeño Engel. Pero este dolor era aún más profundo en sus acongojados padres, quienes trataban de hallar consuelo de forma mutua. Ni siquiera les preocupaba lo que pudieran pensar los demás sobre su relación, no era momento para eso menos ahora que su cuerpo estaba a punto de ser sepultado, Ciel se abrazaba con fuerza a su demonio tratando de calmar esta opresión en su pecho. 

—¿Recuerdas cuánto nos costó encontrarle un nombre adecuado? 

Murmuró Ciel con su voz apagada cuando leía el nombre de su bebé en ese opaco epitafio a unos pasos. Su demonio apenas oyéndolo, a su mente traía ese recuerdo que ocurrió apenas un par de semanas.

Flashback

—Ningun nombre le gusta, creo que no fue buena idea darle la opción de que lo eligiera —Era el refunfuño de Sebastian con una forzada sonrisa— Ninguna opción que le decimos le gusta... 

—Bueno, creí que así sería más sencillo. 

—¿Qué tal si le ponemos "odioso"? 

—Ese no es un nombre. —Ciel refutó.

Amo y mayodormo al unísono daban un suspiro de resignación porque habían acabado con las opciones de nombres masculinos de las listas que tenían. Nombre que pronunciaban, nombre que era rechazado por el pequeño quien negando con la cabeza no aprobaba ninguno quizás alguno le habrá gustado pero él parecía querer solo molestar a sus padres que perdían la paciencia.

—Me rindo... 

Murmuraban de nuevo al unisono al notar la sonrisa traviesa del pequeño, que al verse triunfador movía sus alitas mientras no dejaba de sonreír al conseguir su objetivo.

—Oye y si... Lo llamamos Angel —Decía Ciel con una sonrisa emocionada, su demonio a su lado le miraba confundido por esa expresión adorable pero repentina.

—Ya lo mencionamos pero él no quiso, además este niño no es ningún angel es más demonio que yo... 

—Para mi es un hermoso ángel que llegó a mi vida para dar luz en mi oscuridad. Crea o no en Dios mi querido hijo es mi ángel. 

Sebastian oía tan profundas palabras llenas de amor, algo extraño en su amo que no era de expresar tales emociones con tanta elocuencia, obviamente era una manipulación para que el pequeño cayera y acabar con esto del nombre. Pero su hijo ¿Caería con una truco manipulador tan obvio? Al dirigir su mirada al pequeño vio como este sonreía con emoción, se lanzaba a abrazar a Ciel, quien era su adoración, al parecer si cayó en un truco tan simple. 

—A mi no me gusta... —Sebastian dijo un poco celoso. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Te derrites o algo así al pronuncionarlo? —Se burlaba Ciel notando su gesto— ¿Demasiado celestial para un niño demonio? 

El pequeño miraba mal a Sebastian, se la pasaban peleando por tonterías, a pesar de amarse tenían una relación algo extraña, ambos parecían querer competir por la atención del conde que era consciente de lo que ellos sentían, aunque no los entendía porque a los dos los amaba de diferente manera y trataba de darles la atención debida a cada uno, no tenía sentido su tonta rivalidad.

—Engel... —Murmuró Ciel algo pensativo, los dos le quedaron viendo— Es ángel en alemán, no suena tan "celestial" si está en otro idioma. ¿Verdad? 

—Suena bien, me gusta... —Sebastian susurró cerca del oído de su amo que se sonrojaba ante esta cercanía, el bebé que los veía fruncía el ceño moviendo sus brazos parecía empujar a su otro padre— Oye... Cuando estabas dentro mío fastidiabas con que fuera cariñoso con el joven amo y ahora que lo soy te enojas ¿Quién te entiende? Mi Engel querido...

El pequeño le dedicaba una sonrisa, se abrazaba a los dos con verdadero cariño, enternecedor sentimiento que los unía a los tres. 

Fin del flashback

Ciel no dejaba de sollozar en ese abrazo a su demonio al recordar ese momento, fue uno de los tantos que vivieron juntos en tan corto tiempo, pensaba en como la muerte les arrebataba momentos que no alcanzaron a vivir. El sonido de la tierra cayendo sobre ese frío ataúd eran como dolorosas punzadas en su pecho, trataba de no escuchar así que se aferraba con fuerza a Sebastian que con sus manos enguantadas acariciaba su espalda para darle fuerzas a la vez darse aliento a si mismo también. 

—Joven amo...

Era el llamado repentino del demonio al sentir como su amo perdía la conciencia, desvaneciéndose entre sus brazos, terminando así este íntimo servicio funebre en que solo estuvieron quienes convivían en la mansión, ya que eran los únicos que conocían la existencia del pequeño. Minutos después el conde abría los ojos lentamente, algo pálido se abrazaba a su mayordomo que estaba recostado a su lado mientras le sonreía tiernamente. 

—Me asustaste... No quiero perderte a ti también, por favor come algo. Mira que te desmayaste por eso.

—No tengo hambre. —Apenas se oyó el susurro de Ciel como respuesta a su petición, su mirada llorosa se fijaba a la de su demonio que dando un suspiro solo lo estrechó entre sus brazos— Quiero dormir, así duele menos.

—Duerme... Yo velaré tu sueño... No me apartaré de ti. 

Con un dulce roce de labios ambos se quedaron en cama lo que restó ese funesto día, este sería su refugio por ahora. En la noche Sebastian obligó a comer algo a su amo, quien se resistía a probar bocado pero por su insistencia y ruego finalmente lo hizo, forzado comió un poco, esto se convirtió en una especie de rutina los siguientes días. Días en que Ciel junto a su demonio, poco a poco trataban de superar esta pérdida aunque era inevitable no palpar este profundo dolor cuando todo era tan silencioso, sin los balbuceos, risas y llantos de Engel, la mansión se sentía vacía así como sus vidas. Con el pasar de unas semanas, la pareja cada mañana iba a su sepulcro a dejar flores, donde permanecían en silencio evocando en su mente el más dulce recuerdo de su amado hijo. Cuando parecían ir acostumbrándose a vivir con esta sensación de vacio, Ciel cambió su actitud para con su demonio quien inquieto por ello decidió afrontarlo. 

—Joven amo... ¿Estás enojado conmigo? Desde ayer estás más distante y callado —Sebastian se arriesgó a preguntarle cuando le terminaba de poner la pijama esa noche en su habitación a media luz. 

—No estoy enojado contigo, estoy enojado conmigo. —Con lágrimas en sus apagados ojos daba respuesta, se notaba frustrado.

—¿Y por qué estás enojado contigo? Lo que pasó con Engel no fue culpa tuya, ni mía, solo sucedió... —La voz de Sebastian se quebraba un poco. 

—¡Si estoy enojado contigo! 

—Ya lo sabía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te obligo a comer? ¿Por qué te cuido para no perderte? 

—Porque sufres y no lo expresas, reprimes tu dolor por mi y me siento mal por eso... —Ciel le reprochaba molesto empujándolo a la cama lo obligaba a recostarse, sentándose sobre su abdomen empezó a golpear su rostro con sonoras bofetadas que sumisamente aceptaba— ¿Por qué solo yo debo llorar? ¿Por qué debo mostrarme tan patético? No quiero llorar más pero no puedo evitarlo, lo extraño tanto.

—Joven amo... Yo... —Sebastian susurró al sentir como sus lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas que ardían por las bofetadas, era como un cálido rocío nocturno lleno de tristeza mientras sus golpes perdían fuerza.

—¿Si yo muero tampoco llorarías? ¿Nada te duele? ¡Responde!

—No diga eso... Me duele mucho todo esto... Lamento no expresarlo.

Ciel desvió la mirada al ver la tristeza reflejada en la destellante mirada carmesí de su demonio, a veces parecía olvidar su naturaleza, el no comprender que las emociones en él se expresaban diferente. En un rápido movimiento solo sintió como Sebastian lo sometía a la cama, sus posiciones cambiaron, sonrojado percibía sus suaves labios rozar su rostro lloroso, secando sus lágrimas. Que vergonzoso era mostrarse de esta forma. ¿Dónde había quedado el Ciel Phantomhive orgulloso que no lloraba por nada y nadie? Sucumbir a la desesperación no era la sensación que hubiera querido volver a repetir en su vida. 

—Sebastian... —Le llamó más calmado en un susurro mientras enredaba los brazos a su cuello, sonrojado incitaba a un beso, rozando sus labios jadeaba sutil— Déjame consolarte... 

Sus labios se unieron en un beso algo desesperado pero más profundo con el pasar de los segundos, Sebastian un tanto sonrojado percibía las intenciones de su amo. 

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea por un sentir distinto al amor... —Le dijo relamiéndose los labios.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan cursi? —Ciel susurró sobre sus labios humedecidos— ¿Por qué seguir alargando lo inevitable? La vida es efímera. ¿No? 

Sebastian no sabía que hacer, habían prometido aguardar por este momento un poco más no quería rechazarlo pero de alguna forma necesitaba este consuelo además le era difícil resistirse a su amo pues este lo besaba tan exquisitamente, hace tanto que sus labios no se unían de esta manera. Excitado correspondía a su beso con igual deseo, levantando su pijama acariciaba con firmeza sus piernas abriéndolas se acomodaba entre ellas. 

—¿Estás seguro? 

—Si... —Tímidamente el conde susurró asintiendo con la cabeza, tenía muy claro sus sentimientos por Sebastian, lo amaba y sufría al ver como callaba su dolor solo para no entristecerlo más. Quería dejar de ser egoísta y empezaría en esta fría noche entregándose en cuerpo y alma a su demonio, así al reconfortarse juntos en medio de la oscuridad olvidarían sus penas por unos momentos. 

Los gemidos del joven eran callados con los besos lascivos que su demonio le regalaba, sentir su cálida piel desnuda rozar la suya bajo las sabanas blancas lo estremecía, aferrándose entre si se unían en el placer, amándose más allá del nivel físico. Ambos olvidaron por unos minutos ese sufrimiento compartido, sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban en un inquieto beso al terminar, Ciel avergonzado desviaba la mirada al sentir como un líquido humedecía su interior y como su demonio no dejaba de moverse suavemente. Lo había disfrutado, lo sabía por la satisfacción en su gesto, abrazándolo se dejaba consentir. 

— Joven amo... ¿Estás bien? 

—Si... ¿Y tú? 

—Mejor que nunca... —Murmuró en tono pervertido.

—Idiota... 

Ambos con una sonrisa no forzada unían sus labios en un profundo beso, abrazándose sentían que no podían separarse ahora. La mañana los sorprendía juntos, cariñosos en la cama murmuraban, aunque no lo mencionaran pensaban en su pequeño, no por estar juntos de esta manera lo olvidarían.

—Joven amo... ¿Qué le parece si hoy pasamos todo el día en cama? 

—¿Haciendo qué?

—¿Qué cree? —Coqueto susurró a su oido mientras seguían abrazados bajo las sabanas.

—Oh eso... —Con igual coquetería le insinuaba rozando sus labios— Ya no me digas joven amo, soy Ciel para ti... 

—¿No le gustó que gimiera "joven amo" cuando lo haciamos? 

—No digas eso... —Avergonzado le susurró sintiendo como le era robado un beso— Sebastian... 

—¿Si? Mi querido Ciel. 

El joven sonrojado dudó un poco a lo que diría pero necesitaba decirlo.

—No soy de agradecer y lo sabes pero gracias porque a pesar de sentirte triste has estado conmigo dándome fuerzas. 

Ciel con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios y en sus ojos unas lágrimas le confesaba de forma sincera. Su demonio conmovido sonreía de igual manera sin saber que responder, ver ese gesto le recordaba la inocente humanidad de su pequeño, a quien no vería de nuevo pero sentía que parte de él vivía en su hermoso joven amo entonces este pensamiento hicieron que su mirada se tornara llorosa, avergonzado la cubría con sus manos. Su amo al notarlo solo escondió su rostro en su regazo sino quería que lo viera llorar no lo haría, ya se sentía aliviado de que se desahogara y lo dejaría hacerlo sin incomodarlo. Este era un nuevo inicio en su relación, fortalecida en el amor al afrontar el dolor, al compartir juntos la tristeza de una pérdida, no lo olvidarían, eso nunca lo harian solo aprenderían a vivir en sus recuerdos sin que ellos causen dolor. En esta convivencia más íntima pasaron algunos días. 

—¡Joven amo! ¡Señor Sebastian! 

Era el llamado de los sirvientes al otro lado de la puerta en la habitación de su amo, quien desayunaba en la cama.

—¿Qué sucede? —El mayordomo segundos después cuestionó un poco molesto por la interrupción y el insistente llamado de estos cuando abrió la puerta.

—Señor Sebastian... —Finny un poco alterado lloraba— Yo fui a dejarle unas flores a la tumba del bebé como cada día y la tierra está removida. 

Al aviso del jardinero todos salieron con prisa para verificar aquello, Ciel se levantó de la cama haciendo que su demonio lo llevara en brazos, se dirigían todos a esa parte del jardín donde se suponía descansaba en paz el cuerpo inerte de su pequeño. Sebastian con recelo se arrodilló cerca de esa tierra removida, debía comprobar si su pequeño seguía dentro de su ataúd.

—Tranquilo joven amo... 

Los sirvientes trataban de calmar a su alterado amo que parecía llorar de enojo e impotencia, no era para menos el ataúd de su pequeño estaba vacío, Sebastian no podía creer lo que había sucedido ¿Quién era capaz de robar el cuerpo inerte de un niño fallecido hace casi dos meses? ¿Qué haría con un cuerpo en descomposición? Solo una mente retorcida lo haría, alguien tal vez que quería abrirles la herida que parecía estar sanando. 

—Oye Sebastian, hay algo ahí... —Bard le señalaba un trozo de papel que apenas se asomaba entre los pliegues de la tela dentro del ataúd. Al instante la tomó, al ver que era una nota la leyó en voz alta como lo pidió su amo.

"Si quieren volver a verlo vayan al lugar donde inició todo" 

El conde y su mayordomo se vieron entre si, sin pensarlo mucho creyeron saber donde debían ir, los sirvientes solo observaron como Sebastian sin decir más volvía a tomar a su joven amo en brazos y se marchaban con prisa. 

—Lamento tener que hacerte cruzar este camino en pijama, debes sentir frío. —El demonio le hablaba tratando de darle calor mientras atravesaban casi volando una arbolada en esa fría mañana. 

—Sebastian, no importa... Te preocupas por tonterías en un momento asi. 

—No me regañes solo te cuido... Creo que no debí traerte, esto me da un mal presentimiento. 

—Yo te hubiera ordenado a que me llevaras contigo... Es nuestro hijo... —La voz de Ciel se cortaba un poco, cuando parecía ya estar resignándose a su ausencia sucedía esto. Sería una crueldad si tuviera que ver su cuerpo con las evidentes señales de descomposición, pensaba para si mismo mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrerle tratando de calmar su ansiedad solo se aferraba con fuerza al regazo de su demonio. 

Minutos después llegaron al acantilado de aquella vez cuando Sebastian fue al rescate de su amo al ser raptado por alguien extraño, ese lugar donde se había concebido de forma nada normal a su pequeño Engel. Vieron la misteriosa figura de alguien de espalda, parecía estar concentrado mirando el vacío del acantilado que no percató su presencia o eso aparentaba porque mientras se le acercaban este extraño sin voltear a verlos empezó a hablarles. 

—Al fin llegaron... ¿Mañana ocupada? 

—¿Quién eres? —Murmuraron amo y mayordomo al unísono con intriga, entonces abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar un balbuceo conocido, palideciendo al instante.

¿Acaso estaban alucinando? ¿Era Engel? La respiración de Ciel se agitaba, esa misteriosa presencia seguía de espalda y ahora que se acercaban más notaban que parecía estar cargando algo entre sus brazos. 

—Aquí inició todo ¿No? —Volteándose dejaba ver a quien llevaba en brazos— Aquí se supone fue concebido este niño... 

Ciel con lágrimas en los ojos veía a su pequeño moverse como si nada hubiera pasado, su corazón dio un vuelco y como por inercia sus pies agilitaron su paso para ir a su encuentro pero Sebastian lo detuvo, aunque estaba igual de consternado tenía que pensar con lógica.

—Puede ser una trampa... Yo voy, quédate aquí. 

—Pero...

—Ciel... No compliquemos más esto, aguarda aquí por favor... 

El joven notó la seriedad en la petición de su demonio, que más que una petición parecía un ruego, su mirada no se apartaba de su pequeño, todo el dolor sufrido en estos meses parecía disiparse solo al verlo. A la vez observaba como Sebastian se acercaba sigilosamente a ellos, esta presencia oculta bajo una capucha oscura ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué hacia esto? ¿Qué significaba? 

—Engel... Soy papá... —El demonio le llamaba al estar a unos pasos, debía saber si era real o una ilusión bastante cruel. Notó como el pequeño le quedó viendo pero parecía no reconocerlo. 

—¿Papá? — Balbuceó. 

—¿No me recuerdas? —El pequeño negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía traviesamente como antes, llenando de un extraño sosiego a Sebastian ¿Qué debía hacer? Ese niño era real pero ¿Era su hijo? ¿Qué tipo de broma retorcida era esta? 

—¿Es mi hijo? —Cuestionó Sebastian a esta presencia que parecía disfrutar la situación.

—Si, es tu hijo... Él que llevaste dentro de ti unas semanas, él que absorbió tu energía, él que unió a tu contratista a ti en amor... 

—No entiendo... ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Eres el que secuestró a Ciel aquella vez? ¿Tú estuviste tras de esto desde el principio?

—Se supone que este niño era un castigo del infierno para ti pero fue lo contrario, se convirtió en un regalo para los dos. —Esta presencia con un tono cansino en su voz le decía— Un demonio no puede aferrarse a un alma por tanto tiempo, no se puede vincular sentimientos con la presa que debes comer. 

—Tu jugada no fue muy lista, porque de no haber sido por Engel nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sentía, porque tenía muy claro mi objetivo, devorar su alma cuando haya cumplido mi parte del trato.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? —Con un tono irónico le cuestionó— Te engañas al decirlo, de no haber sido así yo no hubiera preparado todo esto.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Intrigado dijo Ciel manteniendo su distancia, podía percibir la naturaleza de este oscuro ser y parecía ser más fuerte que su demonio. 

—Aburrimiento mi querido niño... La vida de un demonio es larga y la mía ha sido más larga que la de tu demonio. Así que imagina mi nivel de aburrimiento para llegar a hacer esto. 

—Eso no es excusa para jugar con los demás de esta manera. 

—Soy un demonio ¿Qué esperabas? No todos somos tan blandos como Sebastian, él es una vergüenza para nuestra naturaleza, para nuestra casta. 

Sebastian desviaba la mirada ante ese regaño, quizás este ser oscuro tenía razón, tal vez si merecía este castigo pero por qué involucrar a su querido amo, al provocarle este dolor. Por culpa de sus sentimientos causó el sufrimiento a quien amaba, esta era la maldición de un demonio enamorado. Entonces recordó esta sentencia aprendida en sus primeros años de existencia demoniaca, época que con el pasar de los siglos había olvidado, era difícil recordar, la familiaridad con la que este demonio le hablaba, y el hecho que se refiriera a las castas le hicieron rememorar efímeramente su pasado. 

—¿Padre? —Murmuró dudoso Sebastian. 

—Me avergüenzo de serlo. 

Ciel escuchaba atento no entendía que sucedía, desconocía el pasado de su demonio, en si este era muy esquivo en cuanto al tema. Ignoraba que ellos tuvieran familia o el hecho de como se hubieran creado pero obviamente nada surge de la nada, todo tiene un origen. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa por su tonto demonio porque hasta él parecía haber olvidado su pasado pero no le sorprendía su idiotez. 

—¿De qué se sonríe tu contratista? —Murmuró ese oscuro ser mientras el pequeño los miraba como tratando de reconocer a sus padres. 

—Joven amo... No es gracioso el asunto. 

—Lo siento, es que eres bastante tonto para haber olvidado tu pasado.

—Son muchos años los que han pasado, no se burle. 

—A eso me refiero... —En tono cansino esta extraña presencia les hablaba al notar la complicidad entre ellos— Este niño solo fue la excusa perfecta para que no siguieran callando lo que sentían. 

—¿Por eso nos lo quitaste? —Con la mirada llorosa Ciel reprochaba mientras reprimía sus ansias por acercarse, quitárselo y abrazar a su niño que no dejaba de verlos. 

—Eres listo al deducirlo... Ciertamente es mi derecho, yo se los di solo yo podía arrebatárselo. 

—Engel ha estado contigo todo estos dos meses ¿Verdad? —Ciel cuestionó, con su perspicacia podía casi aclarar el asunto.

—Si... Cuando lo enterraron, esa misma tarde lo saqué de allí, fue divertido ver como lloraban a una tumba vacia estos dos meses. ¿No se preguntaron por qué un shinigami no se llevó su alma parte humana? Él nunca murió y no se dieron cuenta. 

—Entonces, gracias por cuidarlo... 

Los dos demonios se sorprendieron ante este inesperado agradecimiento, que parecía sincero porque Ciel sonreía mientras sus ojos soltaban unas lágrimas. 

—Que niño tan extraño eres... ¿Por qué me agradeces? Deberías maldecirme por el daño que te hice.  
—Esta presencia se quedó mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos parecían destellar en un refulgente carmesí que se notaba bajo la tela que cubría su rostro— Ahora veo por que mi idiota hijo te ama... 

En un suspiro resignado los veía a ambos, en especial al conde, su alma es el equilibrio perfecto de oscuridad combinado con la belleza inocente que aparentaba sin contar con su firme carácter, entendía porque era el deleite de uno de sus tantos hijos. 

—¿Qué le haces? No lo lastimes... Por favor... 

Angustiado Ciel pretendía acercarse, no era de rogar pero ahora lo hacía al ver como el pequeño se quedó dormido cuando este tocó su cabeza. Sebastian se adelantaba al paso de su amo. 

—Si lo quieren de vuelta que solo venga el niño humano a verlo. —Advirtió con seriedad con el pequeño dormido entre sus brazos. 

—No vayas... Debe ser una trampa... Yo me encargo. 

Sebastian le decía en un susurro tomando su mano para detenerlo pues caminaba hacia él como lo había indicado. Era un riesgo pero Ciel lo obligó que soltara su mano, quizás era una trampa pero también no podía serlo esta era la oportunidad para recuperar lo que creyó perdido. 

—Estaré bien... Estaremos bien...

Solo se le escuchó murmurar con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de Sebastian, quien pensaba si era correcto dejarlo ir solo pero después de todo, si hubiera querido lastimarlo su olvidado padre demonio lo hubiera hecho. ¿Debía confiar en las aparentes buenas intenciones de este demonio? Veía atento como su amo se acercaba a este, en el mínimo mal movimiento estaba listo para dar pelea, ambos parecían hablar tranquilos pero no podía oírlos, receloso solo observaba.

Notó como Ciel tomaba en sus brazos al pequeño apretándolo con fuerza, llorando emocionado, su padre acariciando la cabeza de los dos niños desaparecía, al marcharse, Sebastian se les acercó uniéndose en ese emocionado abrazo.

—Papi... 

El pequeño balbuceó al abrir los ojos lentamente, había recuperado el recuerdo de sus padres que no dejaban de sonreír al verlo, al parecer no se imaginaba cuanto ellos habían sufrido porque extrañado sentía como los dos parecían asfixiarlo en ese abrazo. No tenían prisa en esa mañana así que a paso lento el demonio cargaba a sus dos niños de camino regreso a la mansión, Ciel no dejaba de ver a su pequeño, de rozar su mano en su carita sonriente, contenía las lágrimas de alegría ya no quería llorar más. 

—¿De qué hablaron? —Sebastian preguntó en medio de su caminata, sentía curiosidad por esa conversación que no pudo oír además no tenía la certeza de que su padre volviera aparecerse para "castigarlo" en cualquier momento. 

—No puedo decirte, prometí no hacerlo pero quédate tranquilo él prometió dejarnos tranquilos.

—¿Solo así? 

—Si... Tu padre es tan raro como tú. Solo eso puedo decirte. 

Nada satisfecho por esa respuesta tan ambigua el demonio hacia un puchero que Engel imitaba para burlarse, sus padres sonrieron porque todo era como antes. Este era como el fin de una pesadilla o más bien el final de un sueño agridulce porque a pesar del dolor vivido el amor entre ellos fue fortalecido. El joven recostaba su cabeza en el cálido pecho de Sebastian, a la vez en su mente se repetía la única condición que le dio este viejo demonio.

"Llegado el momento te esperamos en el infierno, eres bienvenido a la familia. Has pasado la prueba" 

Sonriendo por tan extraña aprobación, notaba como su mayordomo resentía que no le contara lo que habló con su padre pero así lo había prometido, al parecer llegaría el momento en que su alma no fuera consumida pero si transformada, podía visualizar su futuro viviendo en el infierno siendo demonio y no era tan malo si tenía a Sebastian a su lado. Una hora después todos en la mansión los recibían con emoción al ver al pequeño vivo, hecho que no tenía una explicación lógica pero tampoco cuestionaron, quién necesitaba una respuesta coherente si con este milagro volvía la alegría a la mansión.

—Mami... —Le llamaba Engel a su padre demonio para fastidiarlo.

Los tres estaban en la cama esa tarde, querían permanecer así por días, una forma de recuperar el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Ciel no dejaba de ver y tocar a su niño, era como un sueño hecho realidad ¿Quién diría que alguien que negó a Dios recibiera un nuevo milagro? No tenía sentido pero aceptaba esta realidad. 

—Soy tu papá... —Le refutó Sebastian al parecer empezarían una de sus usuales peleas. 

—Papi... —Señalaba a Ciel— Mami... Tú... 

—Técnicamente eres su madre... 

Murmuró Ciel con burla dándole la razón al pequeño que lo abrazaba con fuerza. 

—Siempre te pones de su parte.

—Es un bebé, no seas celoso.

La pareja hablaba animadamente notando como el pequeño bostezaba.

—Te amo papi... —Susurraba el bebé quedándose dormido— Te amo mami... 

Burlón de reojo le decía a Sebastian que no tuvo más opción que aceptar conmovido sus palabras de amor, unidos en un abrazo los tres pretendían dormir, antes de hacerlo Sebastian robaba un beso de los dulces labios de su querido amo que correspondía con igual ternura. La escena era perfecta, como el regalo que les fue dado a contratista y demonio para darse cuenta de los sentimientos que habían estado callando por un tiempo, de la oscuridad de sus corazones nació un sentimiento sincero que concibió a este pequeño que de nuevo entre sus brazos tranquilo dormía. Querían permanecer juntos por la eternidad, era su sincero deseo, deseo que irónicamente se cumpliría en el infierno porque por un extraño designio del destino así sería en algún momento.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~

Muchas gracias por haber seguido esta historia hasta el final. Espero haya sido de su agrado de principio a fin. 


	21. Epílogo

Era el primer cumpleaños del inquieto Engel que con alegría recorría todo el salón principal de la mansión donde celebraban su fiesta. Siguiendo un globo color azul tenía a Sebastian tras suyo, cuidando sus pasos.

—Joven amo... Se ve pálido. ¿Se siente bien? ¿Llamo al señor Sebastian?

Hablaba Meyrin al notar como su amo trataba de disimular su malestar.

—Ya se me pasa, debe ser que comí mucho dulce.

—Ayer también lo vi un poco pálido... Debería ver al médico. 

—Estoy bien... Ya se me pasará.

Malhumorado le respondía, no quería que Sebastian notara sus extraños malestares de estos días. Con sigilo y al ver como su demonio estaba distraído aprovechó para ir al baño a refrescar su rostro, se sentía algo mareado. 

—Oye niño... ¿Cuando vas a decirle?

Una extraña voz le cuestionó asustándolo en uno de los pasillos.

—Usted... ¿Qué hace aquí? 

—Solo pasaba a dejarle un regalo a mi nieto, no le digas a mi hijo que estuve aquí.

—¿Y qué se supone no le he dicho a Sebastian? 

—¿En serio no lo has notado? 

—¿Qué? 

—Me harán abuelo de nuevo pero ahora si lo concibieron naturalmente. —Con un tono pervertido le insinuaba a lo que Ciel se sonrojó— Bueno no tan naturalmente porque el efecto del brebaje que te di para que concibieran a Engel con un beso al parecer hizo un efecto contrario para que tu pudieras concebirlo ahora. Que raro es esto, no lo esperaba.

—¿No lo esperaba? No le creo.

—De todas formas, felicidades. 

—¿Y por qué debo tenerlo yo? ¿Por qué no Sebastian? 

—Quién sabe... 

Encogiéndose de hombros solo desaparecía sin decir más, el conde se quedó pensativo quizás era verdad, eso explicaría el por qué se estaba sintiendo extraño hace unos días, estos malestares le recordaban mucho cuando Sebastian también los tenía. En un resignado suspiro aceptaba su destino ¿Otro niño más? Si ya tenía bastante soportando a su demonio que era bastante infantil a veces y a Engel con la inquietud propia de su edad. Seguramente iba a enloquecer pero aún así se emocionaba al imaginar otro bebé producto del amor entre ellos. 

—¿Qué sucede Ciel? Has estado muy callado desde la tarde. 

Por la noche el demonio le cuestionó al notar la extraña actitud de su amo cuando lo preparaba para dormir. 

—¡Papi...!

El pequeño revoloteando entraba a su habitación abruptamente.

—Engel ya te he dicho que toques la puerta antes de entrar, podemos estar desnudos haciendo cosas... 

—Sebastian, no le digas esas cosas... 

—Engel debes tocar la puerta... ¿Recuerdas? Es por respeto al espacio y privacidad de los demás no por lo que dijo tu idiota padre. 

—Si entiendo... Lo siento... 

—Ya ves, así se le habla a un niño... 

Con cariño Ciel se abrazaba a su pequeño que había crecido un poco y hablaba más fluidamente, con esfuerzo trataba de levantarlo. 

—No papi... No hagas fuerza el bebé se te va a salir. 

El joven de mirada azulina se sonrojó todo, ahora odiaba tener un hijo tan parlanchín. 

—¿Cuál bebé? —Sebastian cuestionó confundido. 

—El abuelo me dijo que cuidara a mi hermanito. 

—¿Tu abuelo muerto o tu abuelo demonio? 

—¡No preguntes idioteces! —Le regañó Ciel— No puedo creer que tendré un hijo de un idiota como tu... ¿Abuelo muerto? ¿Te burlas de mi padre? 

—Ciel... ¿Tendremos un bebé? —Todo emocionado el demonio cuestionó acercándose lo abrazaba por detrás muy cariñoso. 

—Si... Eso creo... No te emociones tanto quizás ni sea cierto. 

—Quiero dos hermanitos... Ten gemelos. —Pedía inocente Engel con una sonrisa abrazándose a sus piernas. 

—Maldición... Ustedes dos me van a enloquecer... 

Ciel refunfuñaba con fingida molestia sintiendo el empalagoso amor de los dos, aunque quizás no era tan malo ser amado de esta manera porque ciertamente lo hacía feliz y esta felicidad era compartida para quienes el amaba. 

Quizás este era un infierno anticipado de lo que venía en su futuro. 

•~•~•~•~•~•


End file.
